S'aimer
by Ataraxie
Summary: Hermione grandit et s'épanouit sous l'oeil vigilant de Sirius Black, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier cherchera-t-il aussi à se défendre contre les sentiments qu'éprouve la jeune fille à son égard ? HG/SB
1. Quitter la maison

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione gardait les yeux ouverts. L'été touchait à sa fin, et elle n'avait toujours pas fait ses bagages. "Je ne suis vraiment pas ordonnée ces temps-ci", pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione chérie ? Une visite pour toi.

La voix de sa mère s'élevait depuis le salon. La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds, et remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. La porte de sa chambre ne fit pas de bruit quand elle entreprit de l'ouvrir. Arrivée sur le palier, elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit trois voix distinctes : deux hommes et une femme. Sa mère discutait avec Harry et le parrain de ce dernier.

- Harry !

Hermione dévala les escaliers et atterrit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle l'accaparait de ses questions.

- Comment s'est passé ton été ? Tu as fait des recherches n'est ce pas ? Enfin... Pour l'école bien entendu.

Harry la regarda d'un air complice. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi touffus, quoiqu'il pensait qu'elle avait eu recours à un sort pour les dompter. Mais elle avait grandit. Elle avait désormais de jolies formes, qui lui inspiraient des pensées qu'il n'était pas prêt de formuler. Surtout pas devant Mrs Granger.

- Et bien... Tout s'est passé pour le mieux ! Ron et Ginny sont à la maison en ce moment... Enfin. Chez Sirius.

Hermione semblât se rendre compte de la présence du parrain de Harry. Elle se tourna vers lui et se blottit naturellement contre lui.

- Sirius... Comment va Buck ?

Il relêcha son étreinte, et la tint aux bouts de ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien Hermione. J'aurais préféré que tu me demandes comment j'allais, mais si tu préfères Buck, alors...

Une moue désabusée se forma sur son visage, tandis qu'Hermione riait.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Hermione, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je venais de dire à ta mère que nous n'allions pas tarder à partir...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry, déçue.

- Vous n'êtes là que depuis cinq minutes ! Et cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vu... Vous pourriez faire un effort tout de même.

Sirius lança un regard à son filleul, et répondit :

- Hermione... Tu es censée venir avec nous.

- Je vais faire ma valise !

En moins d'une seconde, elle était déjà partie en direction de sa chambre.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Arrivée dans son "antre" comme elle aimait l'appeler, Hermione prit avec enthousiasme une vieille valise située sous son lit. Elle entreprit alors de fourrer la majeure partie des affaires qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Elle ramassa ses tee-shirts par terre, les roula en boule afin de les caler dans l'étroit contenant. A l'inverse, elle prit avec le plus grand soin ses livres de magie et les rangea dans un sac plus petit, mais qui semblait beaucoup plus solide.

Satisfaite, elle les tira hors de la chambre et appela les garçons afin qu'ils l'aident à descendre ses valises. Elle entendit Sirius marmonner "Accio Valises", et s'écarta de justesse avant d'être heurtée par une d'entre elles.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle descendit néanmoins.

- Voila.

Sa mère la regardait d'un drôle d'air, et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Maman...

Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant juste de ce moment de tendresse. Elle avait beau avoir 17 ans, sa mХre représentait tout à ses yeux. Depuis le décès de son père en début d'année, elle était son seul trésor.  
Une légère larme coula sur le pull de sa mère, et Hermione décida se s'écarter. Elle souriait malgré ses reniflements.

- Prend soin de toi ma chИrie... On se revoit l'année prochaine.

- Ok... Tu sais où me trouver si tu as un souci... Je t'aime.

Après un dernier baiser, elle quitta la maison de son enfance, accompagnée de ses deux amis.

- Vous savez transplaner ?

- Hum. Non.

Sirius retint un soupir.

- Accrochez vous à moi.

- Et les bagages ?

Hermione était septique. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait possible de transplaner en étant aussi chargés.

- Hermione, sors une de tes chaussures de ta valise.

Elle faillit s'étrangler de stupeur.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Allez !

Désappointée, elle fit tout de même ce que Sirius lui demandait. Il prit l'escarpin qu'elle lui tendait, avec un petit sourire.

- Très joli.

La jeune fille piqua un fard et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec son "très joli escarpin".

-Portus.

- Sirius !

La jeune fille était indignée.

- As-tu l'autorisation de l'Office des Portoloins ?

Il tiqua comme si elle l'insultait.

- Cas de force majeure ma chère.

Harry se retenait de ne pas rigoler. L'intégrité de son amie était quelque chose de très drôle au quotidien.  
Le portoloin commençait à bleuir. Sirius et Harry l'attrapèrent des deux côtés, une valise à la main. Hermione restait en retrait, les bras croisés. Sirius intervint.

- Hermione ? Tu ne viens pas ?

L'escarpin semblait secouer de soubresauts. Décidant que la jeune femme ne bougerait pas d'un poil, Sirius s'approcha très vite d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Ils venaient de partir.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Aïe !

Ils atterrirent brutalement dans un cul-de-sac désert. Hermione tomba sur ses fesses, tandis que les deux hommes semblaient être totalement sereins. Elle soupira et se releva tant bien que mal.

- Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire et l'entraîna vers les lotissements. Harry ouvrait la marche, et arrivé devant deux maisons, il murmura quelques paroles. Le 12 square Grimmaurd apparut en un rien de temps.  
Ils entrèrent rapidement, et Hermione fut relativement surprise.

Le lieu n'était plus comme auparavant. Il semblait... Chaleureux. La poussière ne régnait plus en maНtre, tout était propre et lumineux. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette petite merveille ?

Il eut un petit rire et prit ses valises.

- On peut dire ça, oui. Ma baguette m'a servi de plumeau, je dois l'avouer ! Tu viens ?

Il l'entraîna au premier étage, où il poussa une porte du pied.

- Tadam !

- Oh !

Hermione resta bouche bée. Cette pièce était fabuleuse. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, tandis qu'un bureau rempli de livres se tenait en face d'elle. L'armoire était conséquente elle aussi, mais rien n'était plus grand que la bibliothèque qui jouxtait le bureau.

- Sirius c'est...

- Ta chambre, dit il avec un grand sourire et guettant sa réaction. J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Mais bien sur ! Je... Oh merci.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, et il l'enlaça tendrement. Au bout de quelques instants pourtant, il s'éloigna.

- Tu défais tes valises et tu nous rejoins ? Je vais surement faire une partie d'échecs avec les garçons.

Des cris de joie provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Sirius eut une grimace.

- Ils ne m'ont pas attendu à ce que j'entends.

- Dommage ! Très bien, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il lui adressa un baiser de loin et dévala les escaliers.

- Qui vous a dit de commencer sans moi ?

Hermione s'assit avec douceur sur le... Son lit. Rien ne pouvait être mieux. Elle était dans une superbe demeure, avec des amis fabuleux, un garçon à tomber par terre...

- Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Elle se redressa vivement, et rigola.

- Un garçon à tomber par terre... Par Merlin, où suis-je partie chercher une chose pareille ?

Bien sur, Sirius avait changé. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait 17 ans. Et lui 36.

- Bon. Ces bagages ne vont pas se défaire sans un bon coup de main !

Elle se plongea dans ses affaires, comme pour oublier ses pensées interdites.


	2. Péripéties au Square Grimmaurd

- Echec et mat !

Sirius topa dans la main de son filleul, tandis que Ron ronchonnait.

- Ce n'est que la première fois que je perds vous savez... Je m'en remettrai.

Hermione était au pied de l'escalier, et observait la scène sans se montrer. N'y tenant plus, elle s'avança dans la lumière.

- Ron ?

Ce dernier se détourna vivement de l'échiquier quand il entendit la voix tant aimée de Hermione. Il semblait légérement gêné, gauche, comme à son habitude. Hermione décida de lui faciliter la tache en faisant un pas. Puis deux. Ron semblat retrouver sa mobilité, s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de te voir 'Mione.

- Comme tu vois, je suis entière !

Ils partirent d'un même rire. Dès le début du mois de juillet, Ron lui avait en effet envoyé une missive dans laquelle il s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune fille avait sourit, mais avait été sincérement touchée par l'attention que lui seul avait eu à son égard.

- Oui. Et j'en suis heureux d'ailleurs.

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé où elle s'asseya. Elle était face à Sirius, et ce dernier lui demanda si elle était bien installée dans sa chambre.

- Tout est parfait. J'ai déballé la majorité de mes affaires. De toute manière, nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, je peux garder certaines choses dans mes valises.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Pas longtemps ?

- Et bien je suppose que dans moins de deux semaines nous prendrons une chambre au Chaudron Baveur afin de faire nos achats de fourniture... Non ?, ajouta-t-elle quand elle prit connaissance de l'expression de Sirius.

- Ah non chère Hermione. Pas de Chemin de Traverse cette année. Tout cela est beaucoup trop dangeureux.

Ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent. Harry prit la parole.

- Avec tous ces mangemorts en liberté... Le chemin de Traverse est devenu leur terrain de chasse favori. D'ailleurs, le ministère prévoit de le fermer d'ici peu. N'est ce pas Sirius ?

- En effet. La Gazette du Sorcier en parlait justement dans son édition d'avant-hier.

Hermione était pétrifiée. Tout cela donnait un tour encore plus réel à ce qu'ils vivaient. Tous. Elle se rendait compte au fil des jours que ce qui se passait était grave. Terriblement grave.

- Je comprends..., murmura-t-elle.

Sirius semblât comprendre son mal-être et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

- Mais le principal, c'est que nous soyons en sécurité ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu es ici. Et à Poudlard, cela va de soi. C'est ok ?

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un timide sourire.

- Oui.

Sirius semblait redevenir joyeux, et c'est sur un ton festif qu'il annonça :

- Qui a faim ?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ron et Harry mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de la nourriture de leur vie. Tandis qu'ils finissaient leur repas, Hermione et Sirius s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine afin de commencer à ranger la vaiselle.

- C'est bizarre tu sais, commença Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que cette maison n'était régie que par des... Baguettes. Tu viens d'une grande lignée de sorciers, cela aurait été normal. Non ?

Sirius essuya une assiette avant de répondre.

- Oui, cela serait normal en effet. Mais depuis que je suis sorti de prison... Je vis différement. Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de magie. Hormis pour me défendre.

- Et créer des Portoloins, ajouta Hermione avec malice.

- Oui, créer des Portoloins, reprit Sirius, un rire dans la voix. On pourrait même dire que je vis comme un moldu maintenant. La magie me semble loin... Mais vous êtes toujours là pour me rappeler qu'elle existe.

Il eut un sourire désabusé et s'essuya les mains.

- Allez, viens. On va visiter la maison.

Il l'attrapa par la main, et elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Quand ils passèrent à côté des deux Gryffondors, Sirius se contenta de leur dire de prendre leur temps.

- Tu veux commencer la visite par une pièce en particulier Hermione ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je te suis.

Il se retourna légérement et elle put voir que ses yeux pétillaient.

- Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit qui te plaira. J'en suis sur.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, montèrent les escaliers. Sirius s'arrêta brutalement devant une porte en chêne, où Hermione pouvait clairement distinguer des fils d'or. Un diamant l'ornait. La jeune femme passa une main sur ce chef-d'oeuvre ancien, tandis que Sirius ouvrait la porte. Il faisait noir dans la pièce.

- Ferme les yeux..., lui chuchota Sirius.

Elle s'exécuta avec un peu d'appréhension et serra encore plus fort la main de son ami. Elle avançait à tâton dans la salle qui semblait immense, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger compte tenu de l'écho que faisaient ses pas.

- Vas-y, tu peux les ouvrir.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard ne valait rien comparer à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant. C'était une salle immense, presque monstrueuse, remplie de livres et d'objets magiques en tout genre. Ici et là, elle pouvait voir les meilleurs balais du monde, ou encore des objets complétement insolites comme une armoire à Epouvantard.

- Sirius c'est...

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, stupéfaite. Elle se contentât d'avancer d'un pas timide, et passa une main sur un des livres les plus proches. Elle se retourna vivement, à la recherche de Sirius, et se cogna contre lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était si près d'elle. Ce fut lui qui mit un soupçon de distance entre eux.

- Alors mademoiselle Granger ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Il avait dit ces mots sur un air pompeux qui déclencha le rire de Hermione.

- Et bien, je dirais que c'est une salle fabuleuse... Mon cher Monsieur Black.

Sur ces entrefaites, il l'attrapa par la taille, et ils partirent dans une valse silencieuse. "Ce moment est parfait", pensa Hermione.

- Vous êtes un cavalier hors pair Monsieur Black.

- Et que dire de vous, mademoiselle Granger !, compléta-t-il, en réprimant un fou rire.

Ils continuaient à tourbilloner, tandis que Sirius fredonnait un air de valse. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, et en vint même à oublier qui la tenait dans ses bras. Ils étaient là, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.  
Elle se rendit cependant compte que son partenaire ralentissait tout doucement leur danse. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta complétement.

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se détacha complétement de Sirius. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

- On continue la visite ?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ses vacances étaient presque terminées. Tout avait été tellement parfait... L'ambiance était radicalement différente du Terrier. Là-bas, ils étaient couvés par Mrs Weasley, ils se sentaient comme des gamins de 10 ans incapables de faire un pas sans l'encouragement de leur mère. Mais ici, dans la maison de Sirius, ce n'était pas ainsi.

On se serait cru dans une colonie de vacances, ou dans un logement étudiant. Ils se levaient quand ils voulaient - Ronald était toujours le dernier d'ailleurs - et pouvaient passer leurs journées à flâner, au lieu d'aller dégnommer le jardin. De toute façon, par mesure de sécurité, ils ne sortaient presque jamais.

Bien entendu, Hermione entendait s'occuper d'une autre manière pendant ses journées. Ainsi, elle passait des heures dans sa chambre, enfermée, à travailler sur des potions et des sorts plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Parfois, elle n'y arrivait pas seule, et appelait Sirius. Ce dernier se faisait un devoir de l'aider. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas enseigné la magie, certes, mais il avait de très bonnes connaissances en ce qui concerne les sorts complexes de protection et de défense. Un jour cependant, Hermione lui demanda son secret pour connaître autant de choses.

- Hum. Dois-je vraiment dévoiler mon graaaand secret ?, répondit-il sur un ton théâtral.

- Bien sur.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et attendit sa réponse qui tardait à venir.

- Et bien, je pense que tu ne vas pas être surprise. Des années à Azbaban aident dans ces cas-là.

Hermione rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononcait le non de cette prison. Azkaban. C'était un lieu particulièrement horrible, mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Hermione était fascinée par cet endroit. Savoir que des gens si dangereux aient pu y séjourner... Mais plus que tout, savoir que tant de connaissances magiques étaient réunies en un même lieu ! Assurément, Azkaban était un haut lieu de savoir, tout en étant une prison affreuse.

- Je comprend...

- De toute manière, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas !

- Cette potion par exemple ! Dire que je comptais sur toi pour m'aider.

Il lui sourit et lui prit le livre. Il parcourut rapidement les deux pages, et fronça les sourcils.

- Une potion à des fins cosmétiques ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi idiot !

- C'est pour Ginny, se défenda-t-elle. Elle en a vraiment assez de ses cheveux fins et je lui ai promis de l'aider alors...

- Moi qui croyais que tu travaillais pendant ces heures où tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre... Je suis déçu Hermione.

Il lui souria néanmoins et commença à lui expliquer les points problématiques liés à la conception de cette potion.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par quitter la jeune fille, sans oublier de lui préciser de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

- Nous partons demain à la première heure. Tache d'être prête.

- Nous ?

- Et bien oui... Je vous dépose !

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'éclipsa dans les escaliers.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione réfléchissait tout en rangeant ses vêtements. Bien sur, un léger sort aurait fait l'affaire, mais ranger lui changeait les idées. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle déposa délicatement sa robe de bal dans sa valise. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce long moment passé à valser avec Krum. Il était un piètre danseur, mais c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait aussi complète, aussi femme.  
Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille timide, coincée. Elle le savait, et ne le cachait plus depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle était trop renfermée sur elle même... Peut-être. Mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à changer. Tout ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux des autres, c'était elle. Et Hermione ne pouvait ni ne voulait changer. Elle était comme elle était.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle boucla sa valise. Elle n'avait pas grand chose comme vêtements, une dizaine de robes de sorciers ainsi que deux robes de bal. Ce furent ses livres qui lui prirent le plus de son temps. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint tout de même à caser tous ses ouvrages dans son sac le plus large.  
Souriant comme un vainqueur après une longue bataille, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez.

Ronald passa sa tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu dors déjà ?

- Non. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Le jeune homme avança d'un air gauche, et se posa en équilibre instable sur le bord du lit. Il avisa rapidement les bagages près de son bureau et prit la parole.

- Ce sera notre dernière rentrée à Poudlard... Il paraît qu'ils ne mettront pas de Préfets en chef cette année. Peut-être qu'il y aura un nouveau poste, qui sait ?

- Oh..., dit Hermione en réprimant un soupir. Tant que Malefoy ne devient pas... Hum... Président des Serpentards, je ne suis pas contre.

Ils partirent d'un même fou rire et Ron s'approcha légérement.

- Dis, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls...

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Ce qu'il avançait était totalement vrai. Pendant trois longues semaines, ils n'ont fait que se croiser au hasard des couloirs, ou sinon, ils étaient toujours avec leurs amis.

- Tu me manques tu sais...

Ron s'avançait dangereusement. Hermione prit sur elle et se leva. Elle parvint tout de même à sourire.

- Ron... Tu es comme un frère pour moi... Jamais je ne...

Il se leva lui aussi, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas... On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Il ferma la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, et elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié à laquelle elle tenait tellement. Ron était, malgré son air maladroit, quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et il méritait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.


	3. Poudlard, nous voilà !

Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, l'air était glacé. Bref, rien de très réjouissant. Elle se força tout de même à rejetter la couette qui la recouvrait loin d'elle, de sorte à dégager ses pieds qu'elle posa sur le tapis.  
Les sourcils fronçés, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se leva difficilement.

- Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes raisons de me réveiller, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle, qui avait toujours été heureuse au réveil, était particulièrement fatiguée ce matin. En effet, ils avaient joué toute la soirée à un jeu moldu qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, le scrabble. Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment ravis, mais quand elle avait mis en avant le fait qu'ils avaient joué aux échecs version sorcier pendant toute la durée de leur séjour, ils capitulèrent.

Hermione se dirigea sans joie vers la salle de bain. Elle poussa légérement la porte et se planta devant le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Et bien ma chère... Les nuits blanches ne te réussissent pas.

Elle avait pris possession de son lit vers les coups de trois heures du matin. Et il n'était que six heures...

La jeune fille ouvrit rapidement le robinet d'eau froide, et s'aspergea le visage. Elle ne put réprimer un cri lorsque le liquide glacé atteignit son visage, et une voix s'éleva des escaliers. Harry.

- Ca va là-dedans ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon dieu. Il semblait si reposé. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas laisser la fatigue transparaître dans sa voix ? Avec un soupir, Hermione se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. La baignoire lui faisait des yeux doux, mais elle put résister. Le temps lui manquait déjà assez, elle devait être prête dans trente minutes.  
Nue comme au commencement, elle disparut dans la douche où elle resta quelques minutes.

Après s'être séchée et changée, elle descendit à la cuisine où ses amis étaient déjà attablés. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine grillée couverte de confiture à la myrtille et... D'une substance inconnue.

- Bonjour !

Les deux autres garçons se tournèrent vers elle, et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Où est... Ta robe de sorcier ?

- Dans ma valise, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Nous avons le droit de prendre le train avec nos vêtements de ville. Non ?

- Bien sûr... Mais tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Oui oui. Viens manger un morceau.

Hermione s'attabla et attrapa une pomme qu'elle mordit à pleines dents. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui ne mangeait pas. Il semblait accaparer par ses réflexions.

- Sirius ? Comment irons-nous à la gare ?

Il sursauta légérement, et il sourit.

- Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

La jeune fille parut surprise, et regarda l'intéressé.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier se leva, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il vint se placer aux côtés de son parrain, et dans un geste digne de Dumbledore, il annonça :

- Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, je vous présente notre cher et vénérable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Monsieur Sirius Black !

- Non !

- Si !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait qu'elle ne le verrait plus de l'année... Peut-être plus jamais d'ailleurs. Et elle apprenait qu'il venait avec eux. Que leur séjour de rêve dans cette maison allait durer encore une année. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

- Félicitations Sirius ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu as passé des tests ? Et depuis quand es-tu au courant ? Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Tu le savais Ron ? Par Merlin !

- Hola, chaque chose en son temps, répondit le tout jeune professeur. Merci Hermione. Non, je n'ai pas passé de test... Cette discipline n'avait pas de professeur cette année et Dumbledore m'a gentimment proposé le poste, au lieu de me morfondre dans cette maison. J'ai été acquitté depuis juillet, comme je te l'ai dit... Il y a quelques semaines de cela. Et oui, Ron était au courant.

Les yeux de Hermione pétillaient de joie, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Enfin, ce n'était que Sirius. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait de Krum... Ses joues s'empourprèrent au souvenir de ce dernier, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

- C'est l'heure ! Le train ne nous attendra pas.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Le voyage se déroula sans problème majeur, sans compter Malefoy et ses fidèles acolytes. Ils pensèrent qu'il était malin de leur part d'ensorceler le siège de Luna Lovegood afin qu'il en émane des bruits pour le moins bizarre.  
Sirius ne put rien faire, ils avaient été séparés pendant le voyage lorsqu'il dut rejoindre les professeurs qui n'avaient pas de logement au château.

Arrivés devant le grillage de Poudlard, Hermione avisa des carosses très étranges. Ils semblaient être en lévitation et oscillaient de haut en bas lorsqu'un élève entrait.

- Vous avez vu ça les garçons ?

Harry plissa les yeux et acquiesca. Ron, quant à lui, semblait obnibulé par son sachet de bonbons. D'un mouvement brusque, Hermione lui arracha le paquet des mains et le fourra dans son sac.

- Nous allons dîner dans moins d'une heure, tu pourrais faire un signe à ton estomac, non ?

Ronald secoua la tête en signe de désarroi, et se dirigea vers le carrosse. Au bout de quelques mètres, n'entendant pas la conversation de ses amis dans son dos, il se retourna, et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ! A ce rythme là, ce n'est pas dans une heure que je vais manger, mais l'année prochaine !

Hermione rougit légérement, tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers Ron. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le suivit.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Le château était toujours aussi immense, mais, ayant passé un mois dans le manoir de Sirius, Hermione n'était plus aussi impressionnée. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, elle aperçut le professeur de métamorphoses, Mrs MacGonagall. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire.

- Mrs Granger, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous après le banquet. Serait-il possible de vous voir dans mes appartements vers les coups de minuit ?

- Bien sur professeur. Je ne manquerai pas d'être présente.

- Très bien.

La jeune fille échangea un regard intrigué avec ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas en savoir plus qu'elle.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut... Peut-être me nommer comme son assitante ! Oh ! J'aimerai tellement !

- Calme toi Hermione, répondit Ron. Si ça se trouve, elle a juste trouvé un sortilège miracle pour tes cheveux.

Harry et lui partirent dans un grand fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Hermione se contenta de rouler les yeux. Ces sarcasmes, elle y était habituée depuis ses 11 ans. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a faim ?

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits à la simple évocation de son estomac.

- En route pour la Grande Salle !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Les tables étaient toujours orientées de la même manière, et le ciel magique était dégagé. Tout était parfait. Les élèves étaient déjà installés, et ils figuraient parmi les tous derniers à s'installer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut présent, et Dumbledore commença son discours.

- Mes chers élèves. Comme vous le savez surement tous, Voldemort est revenu parmi nous.

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

- Mais, n'oubliez jamais que Poudlard est un endroit sûr, où tous les étudiants, je dis bien tous, insista-t-il avec un regard vers la table des Serpentards, sont à l'abri. Mais j'imagine bien que vos estomacs n'ont que faire de ces considérations ! Alors, bon appétit !

Ron se jeta littéralement sur les denrées qui semblaient plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Son assiette fut rapidement remplie de poulet, de bacon et autres frites.  
Hermione, n'ayant pas vraiment faim, jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Son regard s'attarda sur la table des professeurs, où elle aperçut Sirius. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Il était tellement gentil avec elle. Il remplaçait à merveille ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. En ce moment précis, il semblait en grande discussion avec une femme assise à sa gauche.

- Harry ? Tu la connais ?

Le Survivant finit son morceau de poulet avant de lui répondre.

- Sirius m'avait dit qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de divination. Il s'agit peut-être d'elle.

- Oui, surement.

La dite professeur était ravissante. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, et elle avait un visage charmant. Sirius semblait ravi de l'avoir comme voisine, et paraissait s'entendre à merveille avec elle. Comme s'il la connaissait déjà.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, puis détournant les yeux, elle commença à se servir.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

- Allez-y, je dois me rendre aux appartements du professeur MacGonagall avant de me coucher.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ?, dit Ron en se frottant les yeux.

- Non, c'est gentil, mais ça ira. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir. A demain.

Hermione se diriga d'un pas confiant vers la porte, et toqua doucement.

- Entrez ma chère.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et le professeur lui désigna un canapé où s'installer.

- Merci.

- Miss Granger, je vous ai convoqué pour quelque chose qui pourrait être bénéfique pour vous.

Le poste d'assistante ? Elle en rêvait ! Ce n'était même plus une question de bénéfice, c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Elle allait travailler dur, elle...

- Il s'agit de cours de rattrapage.

- Pardon ?

Les yeux équarquillés, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Du rattrapage ?

- Je sais, cela doit être difficile à entendre. Mais comprenez-moi. Je vous le propose pour votre bien ! Vous êtez l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, et ce, depuis des générations. Vos résultats sont excellents. Mais une matière vous fait défaut. Vous le savez.

- Oui, bien sur... La Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Imaginez un instant ! Des résultats parfaits dans toutes les matières ! Cela ne vous tente donc pas ?

Hermione cacha bien vite sa déception, et répondit à son professeur par un sourire.

- Et bien je préviens de ce pas le professeur Black. Vous aurez trois heures de cours particuliers par semaine. Cela suffira amplement. Ces heures pourront être réduites au fur et à mesure de votre progression qui, je ne le doute pas, sera spectaculaire.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle prit congé, sans avoir omis de faire promettre au professeur MacGonagall de ne rien dire aux autres étudiants.

- Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite...

-Bien sur Miss. Bonne soirée.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond. Des cours particuliers. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de potions !

Avec un dernier soupir, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Premières paroles de l'auteur (enfin !) : merci pour vos reviews. :) Les 9 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, le 10ème est en cours d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, les critiques sont les bienvenues ! :D


	4. Ron n'est qu'un idiot

Assise sur son lit, Hermione se repassait les évènements de la veille dans sa tête. Des cours de rattrapages. Merlin, comment cela était-il possible ?

Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, réduite à des cours de rattrapage. Elle secoua vivement la tête, et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand Ginny fit son apparition.

- Oh, tu es déjà réveillée. Je venais justement pour ça. Ton premier cours est dans une heure. Ron vient de me le dire.

- Oui, je sais. Merci Ginny. Et toi ? Tu commences à quelle heure ?

- Dans cinq minutes. Je pensais être en retard, vu que j'ai divination, mais le nouveau professeur a décidé de faire son cours dans une salle... Normale. Au moins, je n'ai plus à monter dans cette fichue tour !

- Bonne chance tout de même !

Hermione détestait cette matière. Pourtant, pendant les vacances, les garçons avaient réussi à la faire fléchir, et elle avait décidé de continuer de suivre ces cours. De plus, le professeur n'étant plus le même, elle supporterait peut-être cette matière. Qui sait ?

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione se dirigea vers Ron et Harry. Ces derniers étaient en grande discussion avec Sirius.

- Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec les autres professeurs ?

Il la regarda avec un air malicieux.

- Et bien je voulais te parler Hermione. En privé.

La jeune femme sentit le regard de plusieurs filles sur elle. Merlin, elles allaient penser qu'elle avait une liaison avec le professeur le plus sexy de Poudlard. Enfin... Sexy. Manière de parler.

- Bien sur.

Sirius la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers un endroit où ils ne seraient entendus de personne.

- Voila... J'ai eu une discussion avec MacGonagall hier soir, et elle m'a parlé de cours de rattrapage. Avec toi. Selon elle, tu en aurais besoin en ce qui concerne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai été tenté de rigoler pendant quelques secondes, mais son air sérieux m'en a dissuadé. Tu veux réellement avoir des cours de rattrapage Hermione ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste typiquement enfantin.

- Je n'en sais trop rien Sirius... D'un côté, cela ne serait pas si mal... Je pourrais me perfectionner, dans le but d'avoir un O à mon examen de fin d'année... Ensuite, je me dis que si les autres élèves, surtout les Serpentards l'apprennent... Je suis fichue.

- Si tu ne t'inquiètes que pour ça, sache que ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Je te promets de ne pas en parler à d'autres, et encore moins d'y faire allusion... D'accord ?

- Très bien, répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Alors, je suis partante pour des cours.

- Excellent ! Deux séances de deux heures par semaine, ça te va ?

Elle consulta mentalement son emploi du temps, et acquiesça.

- Oui. Cela devrait être possible.

- A ce soir donc.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, et Hermione rejoignit ses amis.

- Alors ? Il voulait quoi ?

- Oh. Rien de très important.

- Allez Mione. Tu peux nous le dire.

Une élève la bouscula accidentellement, et son livre de potions se retrouva par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune afin d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Mais rien Ron. Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu as des vues sur Sirius, tu peux me le dire. Je ne vais pas être jaloux. Vu le peu de chances que tu as...

La jeune femme s'arrêta subitement, et entendit le petit rire mesquin de Ron. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et continua son chemin.

- Penses ce que tu veux Ronald Weasley.

Assise sur le banc des Gryffondors, Hermione jouait avec son morceau de pain. Elle le lâcha subitement et s'attaqua à son bout de bacon. Ce dernier fit les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à le disséquer en morceaux.

Ron l'exaspérait. Et ce, depuis leur séjour chez Sirius. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des regards amoureux, et quand elle l'avait gentiment repoussé, elle avait senti qu'il l'avait mal pris. Bien sur, il avait toujours été aussi puéril. Mais quand même ! Il avait 17 ans, ne pouvait-il pas se comporter en adulte responsable ?

Sa mauvaise blague au sujet d'elle et de Sirius pouvait quand même s'expliquer. Elle avait été proche de lui pendant les vacances, mais comment l'en blâmer ? Sirius était la seule personne sensée qu'elle avait été amenée à cotôyer pendant un long mois. Ron et Harry n'avait pas la même ouverture d'esprit, ils étaient cantonnés dans leurs petits jeux d'enfants de 10 ans. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas grandi.

Certes, Harry était plus posé, plus calme, et au vu des évènements qu'il a du endurer, cela se comprenait aisément.

Hermione était déçue du comportement de Ron. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une fille facile ? Si elle avait été si facile que ça, elle serait depuis longtemps tombée dans ses bras.

- Oula Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de te décrisper. Ce pauvre morceau de bacon ne sera plus reconnaissable dans quelques minutes.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Luna.

- Oh ! Luna. Assieds toi donc.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille s'asseya près de Hermione et commenca à se servir.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Très bien ! Mon père et moi avons entrepris de chasser... Des espèces très bizarres ! Je ne connais pas vraiment leur nom, papa ne me l'a pas dit, mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont des yeux énormes, plus gros que... Que... Que ton assiette tiens ! C'est totalement fascinant, on a l'impression qu'ils nous hypnotisent... C'était incroyable, vraiment. Ensuite, nous avons longé le Nil. Oui ! Nous sommes partis en Egypte ! Ce n'était pas évident, car papa avait peur des maladies que l'on peut attraper dans les pays tropicaux. Mais un guide nous a bien prévenu que l'Egypte était un pays tout à fait comme il faut. Avant de revenir en Angleterre...

- Luna ! Je suis désolée. Mais il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai cours de potions dans... Trente minutes, mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard !

- Oh, bien sur ! D'ailleurs, les cachots ne sont pas tout près ! D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que...

- Exact ! Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse, et se glissa hors de la Grande Salle. Merlin, cette fille était un vrai moulin à paroles. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de la questionner au sujet de ses vacances ? Elle était intarissable sur le sujet. Elle nota mentalement de ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet avec Luna Lovegood.

Sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle serait en avance à son cours de potions, Hermione profita du temps qu'elle avait pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de liberté totale. En effet, elle était toujours accompagnée de Harry, ou de Ron. Ou des deux, très souvent.

Pour une fois, elle avait du temps pour elle.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir de contentement, et monta un escalier.

Ceux de Poudlard étaient immenses. Mais pourtant, depuis son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie il y avait de cela quelques années, elle n'avait jamais boudé le plaisir de les escalader. C'était une découverte perpétuelle, faite de rencontres au gré des tableaux accrochés au mur, et de rires quand un escalier faisait des siennes. Cela n'était pas si fréquent pour autant.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain devant une porte, surprise que ses pas l'aient mené là.

La salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Avec un sourire, elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et où sont Harry et Ron ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout de suite après.

- Et bien je... Je ne sais pas, je marchais dans les couloirs, et... Bref. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Elle observait le moindre changement sur son visage, et force fut de constater qu'il était particulièrement beau. Loin des canons de beauté imposé par la masse d'élèves de Poudlard, certes, mais il avait un charme impossible à déterminer.

- Vous vous êtes fâchés peut-être ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Rien de très grave.

- Bien... Je dois t'avouer que je suis anxieux à l'idée d'assurer mon premier cours...

- Quels élèves ?

- Poufsouffle, deuxième année.

- Oh, tout devrait bien se passer, ils sont calmes. Ils aiment participer, c'est le principal.

Il lui sourit, et elle s'éloigna.

- Bonne chance tout de même. Je file, mon cours de potions est prévu pour bientôt.

- Aïe. Ce n'est même plus de la chance dont tu auras besoin avec Rogue.

Elle rigola et se détourna. Avant d'arriver à l'angle, elle lui jeta un regard et lâcha.

- C'est un collègue Sirius, ne l'oublie pas.

- Et je suis un professeur Miss Granger. Tâchez de vous en souvenir.

Et avec un dernier sourire malicieux, il entra dans sa salle de cours tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin en secouant la tête, les yeux pétillants.

* * *

Vos avis ? :D


	5. Divination et rattrapage

**Chapitre édité. :D**

* * *

Hermione attendait devant les cachots, comme à son habitude. Mais pour une fois, elle était seule. Les élèves défilaient devant elle, lui jetant des regards dédaigneux. Des Serpentards pour la plupart.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement, faisant face à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Excuser Ron, je me trompe ?

Harry vira rapidement au rouge tomate, et regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

- En fait... Il n'a pas voulu dire ça... Au sujet de Sirius, mais comprends-le ! Tu le rabroues, et il est malheureux !

- Harry, écoute moi bien. Je n'ai pas à faire de la charité au niveau des sentiments. J'aime Ron ! Bien sur ! Mais en tant qu'ami, et il le sait. Ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que je suis une fille facile !

- Il n'a jamais dit ça...

Le Survivant avait baissé la voix. Hermione, au contraire, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter à là.

- Il l'a pensé tellement fort. Je suis son amie. Il n'avait pas à agir de cette manière. Tu aurais du lui expliquer ça avant de venir me faire la morale Harry.

Ce dernier semblait plus que gêné. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Hermione avait raison, c'était évident. Et pourtant, il prenait continuellement la défense de Ron. "Solidarité masculine", avait dit le jeune Weasley, avant de le pousser à aller voir Hermione.

Au même moment, Rogue arriva dans un bruissement de cape et sans un regard pour les deux étudiants, entra dans le cachot.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry était seul.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Assise près d'un chaudron, Hermione feuilletait son livre de potions. Cette potion de remise en forme n'était pas très difficile à réaliser, et elle pouvait se permettre de jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades de temps à autre. Ron semblait perdu dans la confection de sa potion, et Harry avait l'air gêné.

"Tant mieux", pensa-t-elle. "Ca lui apprendra à se mêler de ses affaires."

Toutefois, seule, elle se sentait "vide". Pendant six ans, elle avait partagé tant de choses avec ces deux garçons que le fait de se retrouver sans eux la gênait affreusement. Harry avait toujours ces coups de colère imprévisibles qui mettaient du piment dans sa vie, et Ron était toujours aussi borné. Elle les connaissait par cœur, ils étaient comme des frères pour elle.

- Hermione, je dois mettre la poudre de corne de dragon ensuite ?

- Pardon ?

Neville avait parlé tellement bas qu'il était impossible pour elle de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- La poudre... Je la mets maintenant ?

- Oh. Oui oui.

Hermione soupira. Elle espérait que cette situation ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Pourtant, elle n'envisageait même pas de faire le premier pas. Sa fierté était tout pour elle.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

L'heure de potions s'écoula très rapidement, et Hermione s'efforça de quitter le cachot la première, afin de ne pas croiser Ron.

- Hermione, attends !

Aïe. Fermant les yeux, elle se retourna afin de rencontrer le regard du rouquin.

- Que veux-tu ? D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit pour parler de quoi que ce soit.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Rogue qui semblait les écouter, attendant le moment propice de les jeter dehors, avec des points en moins, cela va sans dire.

- Très bien, je peux te parler pendant qu'on se rend au prochain cours. C'est lequel au fait ?

- Divination.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle commença à avancer. Ron eut un moment d'arrêt, mais la rattrapa très vite.

- Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé... Je suis désolé.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir et le fusilla du regard.

- On peut savoir pourquoi Mr Weasley ?

Les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, Ron ne semblait plus tenir en place.

- Pourcequejetaiditdanslasallecommune.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la voir ainsi.

- Je regrette d'avoir insinuer qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre toi et Sirius.

- Très bien.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la salle de divination, un sourire aux lèvres.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Hermione était assise autour d'une table où il y avait deux fauteuils vacants et tournait le dos à la porte. Ron, sur le seuil de la classe, hésita, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Une légère rougeur montait de ses joues. Hermione s'en aperçut et sourit légèrement. Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Le professeur de divination n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait de la femme blonde qui discutait avec Sirius lors du banquet. Elle lui avait paru sympathique, ce qui l'aida à se détendre.

- Bonjour !

Hermione tourna vivement la tête et entr'aperçut une crinière blonde. La jeune femme - car elle ne devait guère avoir plus de trente cinq ans - se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Elle adressa un sourire bienveillant à l'ensemble de la classe composée de septième année de toutes les maisons et se présenta.

- Je suis le professeur Météa. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je remplace au pied levé Mrs Trelawney, qui nous a quitté afin de se consacrer à l'étude des astres. J'ai été mise au courant de la réputation de cette dernière qui m'a paru... Légèrement "bizarre". Je me dois quand même de rectifier quelques informations que vous avez pu avoir les années précédentes. La divination n'est pas une science que l'on peut qualifier de secondaire. Ce que l'on apprend en divination n'est pas ce que Mrs Trelawney, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, vous a enseigné.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait un professeur de cette trempe !

- La divination est autrement plus complexe. Nous ne nous contenterons pas, par exemple, à observer le mouvement du marc de café dans une tasse. J'ai toujours trouvé cette pratique totalement absurde. La divination sert à résoudre des énigmes, pas à en créer. C'est ce que je pense personnellement. Je rajoute que votre livre ne vous sera pas utile.

D'un mouvement leste de la main, elle fit apparaître tous les livres sur une table à côté d'elle.

- Ne les cherchez plus, ils sont tous là, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'heure qui suivit était une heure de connaissance de l'autre. Tous les élèves prirent la parole, et le professeur Météa s'efforçait de tous les écouter avec la même attention.

A la fin de la séance, elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mieux vous connaître. Vous semblez tous avoir des mentalités tout à fait intéressantes, et je pense que nous passerons une excellente année, pleine d'enrichissement. Vous pouvez quitter la salle.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Arrivée dehors, Hermione ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie.

- Ce professeur est génial ! Vous vous rendez compte que Trelawnay nous racontait n'importe quoi ? C'est terrifiant quand on y pense.

- Oui Hermione, c'est ça... Harry, on la baillone et on va se reposer ?

Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils ne changeraient décidemment jamais.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroche, et au dîner, tout allait pour le mieux. Ron servait Hermione, et ce moment de la journée se déroula dans la sérénité.

Il était 20 heures, et Hermione aperçut Sirius qui lui faisait un signe de la table des professeurs. Son cours de rattrapage n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

- Bon. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je crois que je vais aller réviser un peu à la bibliothèque.

- A cette heure ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Et bien oui, Mme Pince ferme exceptionnellement tard pour les septième année. Je vous rejoins vers 22 heures.

- On dormira peut-être.

- Oh... Bonne nuit alors. A demain.

Elle s'éclipsa très vite, et suivit Sirius qui s'était excusé avant de partir. Les professeurs étaient au courant, mais il ne voulait pas que les élèves se rendent compte de son départ.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

- Entre.

Hermione eut un sourire nerveux, mais entra dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu peux te détendre Hermione, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je sais mais... Des cours de rattrapage.... Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais totalement à cette idée farfelue.

Son professeur se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'assit.

- Alors Hermione. Je ne sais pas vraiment où se situent tes lacunes dans cette matière, mais je pense qu'elles ne sont pas nombreuses. Tu as une idée des points que nous devrions aborder principalement ?

La jeune fille se triturait les mains.

- Oh... Je pense qu'il s'agit beaucoup de manque de confiance en soi. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si ces cours seront utiles.

- Pour la confiance en soi, je peux t'aider tu sais. La Défense contre les Forces du mal se repose en partie sur ça. C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses.

Sirius contourna son bureau et prit un objet situé sur sa commode.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tiens.

Il lui tendit l'objet sphérique qu'elle reçut au creux de sa main. Il semblait composé de multitudes de couleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Soudain, elle prit une teinte bleue pâle, fascinante de pureté.

- Bleu. Et bien, on a du boulot.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ?

Sirius lui reprit l'objet qui se teinta instantanément en rouge vif. Rouge sang.

- C'est une boule colorée. Tu l'as remarqué je suppose. Elle sert à déterminer notre... Confiance en soi. Enfin, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, mais en gros c'est ça. Elle détecte notre force mentale si tu veux.

- Oh... Et la couleur bleue ?

- Tu manques cruellement d'instinct. Dis-moi, quand tu jettes un sort, penses-tu plutôt à la théorie, à ce que tu dois faire pour que ça marche, ou à la force que tu vas mettre dans ce sort pour qu'il fonctionne ?

Hermione s'assit à une table et prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Je pense à la théorie, évidemment. A ma façon de prononcer cette incantation.

- Grave erreur !

Sirius s'avança vers elle, et se posa sur la table qui faisait face à la jeune fille.

- Tu dois penser à ton ennemi, si tant est qu'il existe. Tu dois mettre cette rage dans ta voix Hermione. Ne pense pas au côté théorique, et tu auras déjà beaucoup gagné.

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Maintenant, ce n'est pas une question de O à l'examen. On va faire en sorte que tu n'ai plus cette envie de la perfection. On es d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit timidement, et, contournant le bureau, alla se blottir dans ses bras, comme un accord tacite.

- Je ne pensais pas que ces cours de rattrapage se dérouleraient ainsi.

Avec un léger rire, Sirius la serra d'avantage.

- Moi non plus Miss Granger.

Gênée, la jeune fille recula, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Cet entretien avait duré trente minutes, et elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

- Je peux partir ?

- Bien sur. Nous n'allons pas commencé les cours aujourd'hui. Mais je voudrais te voir dans quatre jours. Ce serait possible ?

- Oui, c'est entendu. Merci pour tout Sirius.

- C'est un plaisir.

Elle s'approcha rapidement, d'un air gauche, et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'éclipsait, laissant là un Sirius plus que désarçonné par son attitude.

* * *

Je suis terriblement confuse, je me suis trompée dans mes "copier/coller". C'est impardonnable, **shame on me**. xD

Enfin, voilà le passage manquant. Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de voir de quoi il s'agissait. **Shame on me²**.

Voilà donc le cours, court je sais. ('cours, court'. Ouais bon. x].) **La suite est normalement cohérente, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant. 8D**

* * *


	6. Le Parc

* * *

4 petites reviews... Merci pour ceux qui en ont laissé, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce couple, et de ce que j'en fais surtout. :)

**EDIT : Le chapitre précédent a été revu, et encore désolée pour la gêne occasionnée. :S **

* * *

- Idiote.

Un coussin vola à travers la pièce et atterit sur le mur opposé.

- Mais quelle idiote !

Un cri rageur et étouffé émana des draps, et un bruit sourd envahit la pièce. Hermione s'était jetée sur son lit, un oreiller sur la tête. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, elle l'enleva afin de respirer à son aise, et s'assit en tailleur au milieu de son lit.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, des pensées contradictoires envahissaient son esprit, et pourtant, elle parvenait toujours à retrouver le fil de la conversation entre la Hermione sage et posée, et celle qui ne sait même pas faire quelque chose avec ses mains.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Un gémissement lui échappa, et elle se cogna la tête avec son oreiller. Bien sur, elle n'éprouva aucune douleur, mais c'est le geste qui compte, comme le dit si bien le dicton moldu.

- J'ai réagi comme une moldue.

Elle était habituée à parler à voix haute, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père s'amusait de cette habitude, tandis que sa mère essayait de la reprendre le plus possible. "Tu auras des ennuis plus tard avec ça, Hermione chérie", disait elle avec un air soucieux.

Mais en ce moment, ce n'était que trop bénéfique.

-Une moldue ! Je n'en reviens pas.

Après avoir embrassé Sirius, elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, comme si Voldemort lui-même la poursuivait... Enfin... Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle ne se permettait de dire son nom que dans l'intimité cadenassée de ses pensées. Et ne s'en privait pas.

Hermione fit la moue, et sortit de son lit. Il était neuf heures, les garçons n'étaient surement pas couchés. En montant dans sa chambre, elle avait entendu quelques bruits qui venaient d'un endroit retiré de la Salle Commune, mais elle n'était pas en état de leur dire qu'elle était là, et encore moins de les rejoindre.

Pourtant, ils s'inquièteraient de ne pas la voir revenir.

Avec un soupir, elle mit ses sandales et descendit les escaliers sans hâte. Arrivée en bas, elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Gryffondors qui se tenait près de la cheminée.

- Coucou.

- Oh, Hermione, on ne savait pas que tu étais rentrée, s'exclama Ginny en la voyant arriver. Viens nous rejoindre, il y a de la place près de Ron.

Avec un sourire gauche, elle s'asseya, et avisa Harry et Ginny qui étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Le jeune garçon lui jetait des coups d'oeil gênés de temps à autre, tandis que la cadette des Weasley rougissait à vue d'oeil.

- Mme Pince a fermé plus tôt ce soir ?

- Non. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée. Le premier jour n'est jamais facile.

- C'est Hermione Granger qui parle là ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sur-humaine Ron. Je travaille peut-être excessivement trop. Vous me le rappelez assez souvent, je dois encore le dire à voix haute ?

Elle était énervée. Sans savoir pourquoi, mais elle était énervée. Elle en avait assez de devoir se justifier de ne pas être bien. Elle n'était pas leur mère bon sang !

- Bon... Je monte me coucher.

- Hermione... commença Ron.

- Ca va Ronald. Je ne suis pas fâchée.

- Tu ne m'appelles pas Ronald en temps normal.

Il l'avait suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

- A croire que j'ai muté dans la nuit. Vraiment Ron... Je suis juste à bout de force. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle monta les escaliers, et entra dans sa chambre. Un bruit de serrure notifia à Ron que la discussion était terminée. L'âme en peine, il retourna voir ses amis.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Vers vingt-deux heures les trois compères se séparèrent. Les septièmes années ayant des dortoirs séparés, Ron monta dans sa propre chambre. L'attitude de Hermione le dépassait complétement. Elle avait tellement changé... Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Cette Hermione-là ne riait plus à ses blagues, ne le taquinait plus...

Pour dire vrai, il était vexé.

Sans se déshabiller, il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Il tenta en vain de fermer les yeux, et finit par se rouler en boule dans ses draps. Il n'était qu'un pauvre  
type. Peut-être aurait-il eu sa chance avec la jeune fille s'il ne s'était pas comporté ainsi. Il avait accumulé les bêtises, et ce, depuis les vacances chez Sirius.

Perdre l'amitié de Hermione serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Ainsi, il se décida de mieux se comporter en sa présence.

- Plus de phrases puériles et inconsidérées. Merlin... Ca ne va pas être simple.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Alors que la semaine touchait à sa fin, les relations entre les deux Gryffondors semblaient s'être apaisées. Nous étions un samedi matin, et c'était un jour de flottement dans l'emploi du temps des septièmes années.

- Ahh. J'ai toujours envié les dernières années pour ça.

- Mais quel flemmard. Tu ne m'étonnes pas Harry, répondit Hermione.

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils regardaient le ciel. Hermione tourna la tête et rencontra le regard du jeune garçon.

- Sirius n'est pas trop accaparé par ses cours ?

- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est plus un gamin. Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Juste qu'il avait l'air légérement fatigué hier après-midi.

- Pourtant le cours était sympa non ?

- Bien sur, soupira-t-elle.

Le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait eu lieu vendredi. Hermione était quelque peu gênée, les paroles de Sirius revenaient sous forme d'écho dans sa tête. "Il te manque de l'assurance".

- Je sais..., avait-elle soufflé.

- Miss Granger ?

Trente regards se tournèrent simultanèment vers elle. Celui de Sirius capta son attention.

- Vous savez... ?

- Hem. Excusez moi, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

Surpris par sa réplique, il avait continué son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais Hermione avait bien senti le regard des autres élèves sur elle pendant l'heure de cours. Effectivement, ce n'était pas à son habitude de lâcher des morceaux de pensée en plein cours. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ces derniers temps, tant de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri. Le regard de Sirius y était inmanquablement pour quelque chose, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le savoir ? Qui plus est, Ron semblait avoir changé. Il était totalement imprévisible dans ses réactions, beaucoup plus mûres. C'était totalement hallucinant. A croire que le monde venait de se retourner. Pourtant, le ciel était toujours au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Ginny ?

Hermione sentit la gêne de son ami, et esquissa un sourire.

- Harry ?

- Elle est avec Colin.

- Ah ?

- Ils révisent !

Un silence s'édifia entre eux, et Hermione se releva en position assise. Elle continuait de regarder au loin, vers le lac.

-Tu sais... Vous n'avez pas à cacher votre amour.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Ginny.

Le jeune garçon s'asseya à son tour, et commença à jouer avec un brin d'herbe.

- Elle n'a pas envie d'être la petite amie du Survivant, ajouta-t-il, cynique.

Hermione comprit qu'il avait envie de parler. Ainsi, elle ne bougea pas.

- Je la comprends bien sur. Qui a envie de vivre dans l'ombre de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? Enfin... Pas tout à fait.

Harry était toujours préoccupé par cette menace invisible. Voldemort se terrait quelque part en Europe, mais aucun de ses sbires ne se manisfestait. Ne pas savoir qui combattre était très frustrant et destabilisant.

- Elle m'aime. Je pense. Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit, mais je le devine à ses gestes...

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué Harry. Dis lui ce que tu ressens. Je confirme que ce ne seras pas quelque chose de simple... Bien au contraire, tu as beaucoup de poids sur tes épaules, même si nous faisons de notre mieux pour t'en délester... Mais avoir quelqu'un de si proche dans ta vie ne peut être que bénéfique. Pour toi. Pour elle, et pour le monde des sorciers également. Mais ne te referme pas sur toi Harry. Je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit afin de se relever.

- Ton amitié m'est précieuse Hermione. Merci.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et en fermant les yeux, Hermione se remémora tous ces instants passés avec Harry. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, certes. Mais ils avaient toujours vaincu ensemble. Harry sans Ron et Hermione n'existait pas. Plus maintenant.

- Allez, vas la rejoindre, dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement.

Avec un sourire, il s'exécuta, la laissant seule.

Elle décida alors de marcher dans le parc. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du château afin de travailler d'arrache-pied, profiter de ce temps superbe n'était pas de refus.

- Hermione, attends !

Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçut Sirius qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Oh. Bonjour.

- Je pensais te trouver ici avec Harry. Je vous avais vu depuis ma salle de cours.

- Ah. J'oubliais que tu passais tes journées à peaufiner tes fiches de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sirius était un professeur très consciencieux, trop peut-être.

- Exact, sourit-il. Harry n'est pas là ?

- Il est parti rejoindre Ginny.

- Il s'en enfin décidé à se déclarer ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et toi ? Ron ne fait toujours pas le premier pas ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ce prénom, le regard de Hermione se fit plus sombre. Elle commença à marcher, mais Sirius la suivait toujours.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Ron ?

- ... Je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Désolé si je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas.

Haussant un sourcil, elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Il ne semblait pas tellement désolé, il paraissait plutôt être franchement amusé.

- Pour votre gouverne M. Black, je ne sors nullement avec Ronald Weasley. Et en effet, cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh ! Miss Granger, désolée d'avoir porté atteinte à votre vertu !

Se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, Hermione se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite. Sirius la suivait sans mal, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta. Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et aperçut le sourire victorieux de son professeur.

- Vous attendez enfin votre vieux professeur ?

- Non, mais je rêve !

Elle roula les yeux, et se détourna de lui. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château.

- Ce soir, dix neuf heures Miss Granger. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle disparut entre les portes de Poudlard.

* * *

Un chapitre un chouia plus court, je le concède, mais les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le chapitre huit je pense. =) (peut-être un petit peu plus tard aussi, on ne sais jamais. *__* ). Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite avec ces deux-là, cela risque d'enlever toute la magie de leur futur amour (ouHh la romantique. xd. ).

A bientôt ! =D


	7. L'épreuve de l'Epouvantard

Sirius se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Arrivé devant la porte, il murmura le mot de passe.

- Maraudeur.

La porte bascula, laissant place à un lieu tout à fait charmant. Rouge et or. Il n'avait pas oublié sa maison.

Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, tandis qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé qui se situait au centre de la pièce. Etre professeur à Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos, et il l'avait découvert tout au long de cette semaine. Dorénavant, il comprenait les professeurs qui avaient du subir les assauts des jeunes maraudeurs il y a de cela plus de vingt ans.

- Vingt ans déjà..., souffla-t-il.

Il se souvenait de James et de Remus. Ses deux plus fidèles amis. Aucun des deux ne l'avait laissé tomber, et il regrettait amèrement la mort de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait cela, même s'il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'y était pas pour grand chose.

Sirius se leva, et se dirigea vers les photos qu'il avait agencées sur la cheminée. Il y en avait une petite dizaine, certaines étaient magiques, d'autres non. Son regard effleura une photo de Harry dans les bras de sa mère. Lily... Elle, si douce, si aimante, et pourtant avec un caractère volcanique. Son mariage avec James lui avait arraché des larmes de bonheur. Ils étaient si heureux tous les deux...

Il continua son inspection, et prit dans ses mains une photographie qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

- Ariane...

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds lui dédiait des clins d'oeil, et semblait marcher dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un champ. Sur la photo, on apercevait un homme qui la tenait par la taille, sans pour autant voir son visage.

La revoir l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il revenait à Poudlard justement pour ne pas rester seul à ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs, et elle était là, encore plus belle que dans ses rêves.

- Mais ouvre toi par Merlin !

La voix semblait provenir de devant sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius alla ouvrir.

- Hermione ?

- Enfin ! Cela fait vingt minutes que je t'attends dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et la laissa entrer.

- Désolé, je n'y avais plus pensé.

Daignant enfin le regarder, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Elle décida de de radoucir.

- On peut annuler si tu veux... Demain, ce serait parfait.

- Nous serons dimanche demain, et je ne veux pas que Dumbledore m'accuse d'esclavagisme, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire. Non, on va faire ça ce soir. Je n'ai rien prévu, mais on va se débrouiller.

Il semblait être à la recherche d'un objet quelconque, et sembla le repérer près d'une armoire. Il l'inspecta, et se retourna vers elle.

- Voila. Ce sera parfait pour ce soir.

- Pardon ?

- Epouvantard, Hermione. Epouvantard. Ce sera ta première épreuve.

- Mais... Ce sont les troisièmes années qui étudient cela !, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Et alors ? Quelque chose à objecter Miss Granger ?

Sirius ne plaisantait pas. Il avait repris sa fonction de professeur, et Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à tergiverser - et encore moins à le tutoyer - ce soir.

- Non professeur.

- Très bien. Tu m'aides à disposer ces coussins par terre ? On ne sait jamais.

Il se permettait de la tutoyer, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire ! C'était une situation pour le moins gênante, et elle n'avait pas pensé à cela en acceptant ces cours de rattrapage. Frustrée, elle s'exécuta quand même.

- Vous redoutez que je me sente mal devant un épouvantard ?

Hermione insista bien sur le mot épouvantard, de sorte à ce qu'il pense qu'elle n'avait nullement peur.

- Les femmes sont de petites natures, vous le savez autant que moi.

Le vouvoiement maintenant. Au moins, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus néanmoins.

Les coussins étaient élégamment disposés par terre, devant l'armoire. Sirius se permit de donner quelques directives.

- Comme vous le savez Miss, un épouvantard est l'incarnation formelle de vos peurs les plus enfouies. Et pouvoir le combattre est justement un gage de votre confiance en vous. Ce qui vous manque cruellement, nous le savons tous les deux.

En l'entendant parler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Rogue. C'était effrayant.

- Nous commencons quand vous vous sentirez prête.

Elle serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main, respira profondément, et acquiesça.

- Je suis prête.

Sirius tapota alors sur l'armoire du bout de sa baguette, et elle s'ouvrit. Un nuage de fumée s'en échappa, et Hermione dut plisser les yeux afin d'apercevoir quelque chose. Soudain, un cri perçant et assourdissant se fit entendre, et Sirius dut plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. Hermione, elle, semblait tétanisée.

Elle se voyait, elle.

Son double hurlait, et pleurait, penchée sur un corps qui semblait sans vie. D'autres corps gisaient autour d'elle, et elle aperçut les visages de Ron et de Ginny. En tout et pour tout, Hermione distinguait six formes. Dont elle et la personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle commençait à se sentir mal, ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi !

- Non...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher afin de porter en aide à ses amis, Sirius sortit de son état léthargique, se précipita sur elle, et l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Hermione ! Ce n'est pas la réalité !

Elle continuait néanmoins à se débattre entre ses bras. Laisser ses amis mourir devant ses yeux lui était intolérable.

- Je ne peux pas ! Sirius !

- Riddikulus !

Les formes humaines disparurent soudainement, et Hermione se laissa glisser par terre. Des larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, elle semblait perdue.

- Sirius... Ils étaient morts... Je...

- Ce n'était pas réel... Viens là...

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, sans la brusquer, et caressa ses cheveux.

- Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard Hermione, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Ce que tu viens de voir n'est qu'une représentation de ta plus grande hantise. Ce n'est ni la réalité, ni un futur proche. Ca va aller ?

Il sentit qu'elle hochait la tête contre son torse, mais ne la lâchait pas pour autant.

- Tu dois me trouver terriblement pathétique en ce moment, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh, mais pas qu'en ce moment.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, et Hermione finit par se libérer de l'étreinte de Sirius. Elle resta assise sur les coussins près de lui.

- Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que... Ce serait "ça", ma plus grande peur.

Son professeur soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

- Nous vivons des temps très difficiles Hermione. Je ne te révèle rien en te disant cela. Voldemort peut se manifester à n'importe quel moment. Quelqu'un qui t'est proche peut se révéler être un espion. Qui te dit que je n'en suis pas un par exemple ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Personne n'est fiable en temps normal, et encore moins maintenant. Ta plus grande peur, celle de voir tes proches morts, est totalement légitime. C'est même une des peurs les plus censées que cette armoire a du livrer ces derniers temps.

Hermione repensa à l'araignée géante de Ron, et sourit.

- Mais ce n'est pas la forme qu'a pris cet épouvantard qui est à remettre en cause. C'est ta capacité à mettre tes émotions de côté Hermione.

La jeune fille se renforgna, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle baissa la tête.

- Je sais... Je n'ai pas pu faire face. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais voir mes amis... Ma famille même... Alors que j'était vivante...

- C'est la plus grande crainte d'un être humain. Survivre alors que les autres partent. Comment survivre après ça ? Méritons-nous plus de vivre que d'autres ? Je ne pourrai pas répondre à cette question, même si je le voulais.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Sirius et comprit qu'il ne parlait plus d'elle. Ses traits s'étaient fermés, et il se releva prestemment.

- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter là pour ce soir.

- Sirius, je...

- Rentre te coucher. Il est déjà très tard.

Hermione hésita un instant, continuant à l'observer. Voyant qu'il lui avait déjà tourné le dos et qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à parler d'avantage, elle n'insista pas.

- Très bien...

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand il l'appela.

- Au fait Hermione... Qui tenais-tu dans tes bras ?

- Pardon ?

- L'épouvantard je veux dire.

Elle s'humecta rapidement les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas vu son visage, désolée. Bonne soirée.

La porte se referma sans bruit sur la jeune fille. Dès que le déclit se fit entendre, Sirius s'asseya dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Cette soirée avait été plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait pensé, autant pour Hermione que pour lui. Peut-être que cette idée farfelue de revenir à Poudlard n'était pas si bonne que cela après tout. Mais il avait pris des engagements en tant que professeur, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire faux-bond.

Son regard effleura l'horloge magique qui ornait la cheminée. Il était vingt et une heures trente.

Sirius soupira, et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Hermione. Il l'avait chassée sans prendre des gants. Elle devait se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise après ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Il se promit de se faire pardonner très vite.

Alors qu'il comptait rejoindre sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où se trouver l'épouvantard quelques minutes auparavant.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui se tenait dans ses bras, mais Sirius savait pertinemment bien qu'elle avait vu de qui il s'agissait.

- Un mystère de plus à résoudre pour les maraudeurs..., ironisa-t-il avant de monter les escaliers.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Le lendemain, Hermione prit une douche rapide avant de descendre rejoindre ses amis pour le cours de divination. Elle s'était réveillée assez en retard, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle avait du se décider entre son estomac et sa propreté, et la seconde alternative avait eu plus de charme à ses yeux.

Toute la nuit, elle avait fait des rêves pour le moins troublants. Elle avait sans cesse revu la scène de la soirée précédente, et s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises, en sueur.

Ces cours de rattrapage n'était pas de trop, et Hermione s'en rendait d'autant plus compte aujourd'hui. Si elle voulait combattre aux côtés de ses amis, elle devait faire un effort. Toutes ses connaissances en histoire de la magie, ou en runes ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité devant une horde de mangemorts tous plus assoifés de sang les uns que les autres, et elle en était consciente.

- Hermione, tiens !

Ron lui jeta une pomme qu'elle attrapa au vol.

- Oh, merci.

- On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner, alors j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être faim.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle de divination.

- Tu as bien pensé. Où est Harry au fait ?, ajouta-t-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- Il est peut-être déjà en cours. Nous nous dirigions vers la salle quand j'ai pensé à te prendre un en-cas. Je l'ai laissé seul.

- D'accord.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques instants, quand Ron se racla la gorge.

- Ecoute Hermione... Hier soir, tu es rentrée drôlement tard... Et je...

- Ron, l'arrêta-t-elle. J'étudiais à la bibliothèque !

- Et bien justement. Je suis parti vérifier. La bibliothèque est fermée pour cause de travaux. Peeves, tu comprends.

- Mais quel toupet ! Ron ! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

- Nonononon ! Je me faisais du souci !

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille tapa du pied.

- C'est ça ! Et je m'appelle Mimi Geignarde aussi ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as peut-être pensé que j'étais... Je ne sais pas moi... Avec cette fouine de Malefoy ?

Ron ouvrit des yeux grands étonnés avant de murmurer :

- C'est le cas ?

- Par Merlin !

Elle tourna les talons, énervée au possible. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais.

* * *

**Vos avis ? :D**


	8. Confusion amoureuse

**Note **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une auteure ingrate. Je répondrais à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre, promis. ;)

* * *

Le mois de septembre avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir à Poudlard en ce 15 octobre. Les couloirs étaient vides, les élèves préférant se réunir autour d'un petit feu afin de s'échanger les derniers ragots. D'autres encore s'exilaient dans leur chambre pour écrire des lettres remplies de tendresse à leur famille, ou à leur petit(e) ami(e) qui pensait que l'amour de leur vie était en pensionnat en France. C'était ainsi quand nous ne vivions pas dans le même univers. Un mensonge permanent, qui toutefois ne nous empêchait pas de dormir.

Et pour compléter ces deux catégories d'élèves, n'oublions surtout pas ceux qui préféraient passer leurs journées entières dans la bibliothèque afin de peaufiner leurs connaissances, somme toute déjà très poussées. Hermione faisait bien évidemment partie de cette dernière catégorie. Celle de ceux qui ne juraient que par la théorie. Et pourtant, en cette journée glacée d'octobre, elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque gérée par Mme Pince.

Non. Si un élève avait eu la curiosité de jeter un coup d'oeil à la carte du Maraudeur - si tant est qu'il la possède -, il aurait vu que Miss Granger était pour l'heure dans une salle de classe.

- Hermione, retravaille moi ce mouvement de baguette je t'en prie. Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là.

La jeune fille soupira, le front en sueur.

- Sirius, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait se laisser porter par l'instant présent... Que la théorie et la perfection n'était pas tout !

-... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et n'essaie pas de détourner mon attention ! Disloca ! Et appuie bien sur le o. Pour ce qui est du mouvement de baguette...

- Un coup bref sur la droite, ensuite la pointer sur l'articulation en question, puis faire un cercle. Un autre coup, un cercle. Je sais.

Son professeur eut un sourire satisfait.

- Mise en pratique maintenant.

Hermione respira fortement, puis dirigea son regard sur ce qui ressemblait à une poupée gonflable. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit ensorcelée par les bons soins de Sirius qui adorait cet air humain qu'elle arborait.

Sa baguette partit brusquement sur la droite, puis descendit vers la cheville du mannequin. Un cercle. Un coup à droite. Un cercle.

- DISLOCA !

La cheville de la poupée gonflable eut l'air de se ratatiner, puis se tordit.

- C'est ce que l'on appelle un sortilège réussi, Hermione ! Bravo !

La jeune fille le remercia, et se dirigea vers les tables qu'ils avaient disposées contre le mur afin d'avoir plus de place pour l'entraînement. Elle s'allongea sans aucune gêne sur l'une d'entre elles, et ferma les yeux.

Ces quelques semaines d'entraînement intensif avec Sirius semblaient porter leurs fruits. Elle parvenait à enchaîner des sorts qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entr'apercevoir dans des ouvrages de magie avancée. Sirius semblait particulièrement content de ses progrès. Son manque de confiance en elle ne semblait être qu'un mauvais souvenir, et ils envisageaient même de mettre un terme à leur association prématurément.

- MacGonagall t'avait-elle donné une date limite pour ces cours ?

Hermione s'assit, et s'avisa que Sirius s'était allongé près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur et fit la moue.

- Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai fait part de nos progrès...

- Tes progrès, rectifia-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, mes progrès... Enfin voila, elle a paru ravie, et m'a soufflé que ces cours pourront prendre fin vers décembre s'il en était ainsi.

- Décembre ?

- Si tard, je sais... Tu as surement d'autres chats à fouetter, je pourrais lui faire entendre raison... On peut y mettre un terme plus tôt si tu le souhaites.

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Ta compagnie ne me gêne pas du tout Hermione.

La jeune fille le dévisagea quelques secondes avant que ses joues ne prennent une couleur rosée. Elle sauta de la table, et lissa sa robe de sorcière. Après avoir retiré quelques mèches rebelles de devant ses yeux, elle daigna le regarder.

- Je dois avouer que ces quelques heures en ta compagnie me font beaucoup de bien.

Elle ne s'aperçut de l'ambiguïté de ses propos qu'après les avoir prononcés. Sirius riait franchement à présent, et descendit lui aussi de la table. Il ne répondit pas sur l'instant, et profita du fait que Hermione soit éloignée pour remettre les tables en place grâce à un sortilège. Là, il reprit la parole.

- On va dire que c'est réciproque. Pour rester... Décent.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle se contenta de rougir franchement, et de faire semblant de se concentrer sur la rangée de livres qui se trouvait près d'elle.

- Hum. Intéressant ce livre sur les sortilèges impardonnables.

- Je suis persuadé que tu ne l'as jamais lu. Ca va Hermione ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bien sur. Tout va très bien.

"Hormis le fait que tes propos me troublent au possible, tout va parfaitement bien." ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Je dois y aller. J'ai promis aux garçons de les faire réviser.

- Il est 21 heures, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien... Je... Ils ont vraiment beaucoup de retard ! Avec les galops de devoirs qui nous attendent pour novembre... Ils ont du mal avec... Heu... L'histoire de la magie. Tu sais comment ils sont...

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée quand on frappa à la porte. Hermione resta interdite, mais Sirius ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Avec une grande décontraction, il autorisa la personne à entrer. Une jeune femme blonde fut rapidement à ses côtés.

- Sirius, tu es encore ici ! Je t'ai cherché dans tes appartements.

- Je n'y suis pas comme tu peux le constater. Que se passe-t-il Ariane ?

Près de la bibliothèque, Hermione n'osait pas bouger. Son professeur de divination ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de flottement, elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, complété quelques instants plus tard par un regard suspicieux.

- Miss Granger... Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous faites avec le professeur Black à cette heure tardive ?

- Je...

- Hermione voulait des conseils quant à un sortilège particulièrement complexe. Je lui ai proposé mon aide.

- Oh, je vois, jeta-t-elle après une minute de réflexion.

Hermione sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée Hermione. Attend, n'oublie pas ceci.

Sirius se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, et ajusta son gilet sur ses épaules, dans un geste très affectueux qui n'échappa pas à Ariane.

- Merci..., souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

Après le départ de la Gryffondor, le professeur Météa s'asseya sur une chaise, et croisa les jambes, dans un geste particulièrement travaillé. Sirius se contenta de retourner à son bureau, afin de ranger ses ouvrages de magie.

- Vous avez... Travaillé longtemps ?

- Une petite dizaine de minutes. Pourquoi ?

Il lui tournait obstinemment, chose qui ne plaisait guère à Ariane. Elle poussa un soupir frustré, et se leva de sa chaise. Après avoir réduit la distance qui les séparaient à néant, elle posa négligemment ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je te sens tendu... Me cacherais-tu des choses ?

Sirius ferma les yeux rapidement, et les ouvrit alors qu'il se retournait afin de lui faire face.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

Un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, Ariane s'approcha de Sirius et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je n'aime pas ressentir de la jalousie. Surtout pas à cause d'une fille même pas majeure. Et peu expérimentée, cela va sans dire...

La jeune femme se mouvait avec une grâce tout à fait féminine contre le corps de son amant, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Après quelques instants, Sirius se détacha, et, attrapant sa main, saisit son manteau.

- Dans mes appartements ?

Ariane afficha un air coquin, et le suivit.

- Cela me va.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Après être sortie de la salle de classe, Hermione s'était directement dirigée à la salle d'eau dédiée aux filles de Gryffondor. Elles avaient été particulièrement heureuses quand Dumbledore avait annoncé la construction de ces immenses piscines (quatre, une pour chaque maison), et Hermione n'y avait jamais posé les pieds. Mais ce soir, elle en avait besoin.

Arrivée devant le grand tableau représentant une créature aquatique, elle prononça le mot de passe :

- Joker.

La peinture fit un mouvement latéral à droite, et Hermione pénétra dans un endroit très humide. La piscine occupait presque tout l'espace, et une multitude de boutons la bordaient.

S'assurant que l'entrée était fermée, Hermione laissa tomber sa robe de sorcier et entra dans la piscine aux dimensions olympiques.  
Avec un soupçon de curiosité, elle appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait derrière sa tête. Aussitôt, d'énormes bulles bleues envahirent la piscine, libérant une douce odeur de plage. C'était on ne peut plus agréable, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux afin de profiter de l'instant.  
Ses pensées vagabondèrent, passant des devoirs au temps qu'il faisait dehors, sans oublier ses petits passe-temps favoris, comme choisir des chaussures qu'elle ne mettrait jamais dans de grands magasins avec sa mère, ou encore pratiquer des sports moldus tels que le tennis.  
Car, ne l'oublions pas, Hermione restait une fille de 17 ans tout à fait normale. Sous sa poitrine naissante se cachait un coeur qui battait pour des choses qu'elle n'osait même pas encore soupçonner...

Elle resta ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, puis sortit prestemment de l'eau. Elle enfila un peignoir qui semblait l'attendre, puis, sans oublier de ramasser ses vêtements, sortit par une porte dérobée qui menait directement au dortoir des filles. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Nichée dans les bras de son amant, Ariane observait chacun des mouvements de son beau visage. Pourtant, ce dernier restait impassible.

- Sirius... J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

Comme sorti d'une crise de somnanbulisme, il se redressa subitement, manquant de faire mal à la jeune femme.

- Je suis surement un peu plus occupé que d'ordinaire ces temps-ci...

- Si tu donnais moins de cours à Miss Granger, tu pourrais me consacrer plus de temps.

Sirius tiqua sous le reproche, et se leva du lit, entièrement nu. Ariane le suivait des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Je sais ! Tu m'as déjà dit que je me faisais des idées ! Mais que penser quand mon homme préfère donner des cours à une pimbêche arrogante, plutôt que passer ses soirées dans mon lit ?

- Une pimbêche arrogante ?, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, partagé entre l'envie de rire, et celle de la rejoindre immédiatement afin de se blottir contre son corps appétissant. Elle était diablement belle quand elle était énervée.

Le second choix l'emporta, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait pressé contre elle, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Sirius... Je suis censée être fâchée...

- Vraiment ? Ton corps me dit pourtant le contraire...

Il descendit sous les draps, à la recherche de l'endroit le plus secret d'Ariane. Celui qu'il avait exploré plus d'une fois cette semaine, et quelques années auparavant. Un gémissement lui apprit qu'il avait touché juste, et il entreprit de masser de la langue ce bourgeon qui lui faisait face.

- Sirius...

Après quelques minutes de plaisir intense, Ariane le remonta contre elle, et il pressa son membre dressé contre son entrée. Une seconde plus tard, ils ne faisaient qu'un.  
Dès lors, ce ne fut plus que confusion, on ne distinguait plus les deux amants tant leur étreinte était passionnée. Les va-et-vient de l'homme étaient brusques, tandis que la femme serrait ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon. Ce fut bref, intense, et Sirius resta allongé sur Ariane une fois que ce fut terminé. Cette dernière souriait, et lui picorait le visage de baiser.

- Persuadée que je n'aime que toi ?, haleta-t-il contre son oreille.

- Plus que jamais..., répondit Ariane, avant de s'endormir, comblée.

* * *

Ariane et Sirius ensemble ? Comme c'est étonnant. ^^ Mais des questions persistent : comment ces deux-là se sont-ils connus et aimés ? Comment ont-ils retrouvé leur amour d'antan ?

Hermione parviendra-t-elle à comprendre (pas trop tôt !) qu'elle est attirée par son beau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?  
Toutes ces réponses dans les chapitres à venir !

**Vos avis ? :D**


	9. Vacances d'hiver

**RAR ! Oui, après 9 chapitres, il était temps. :D**

**Veny Rogue** : J'attends tes commentaires sur les autres chapitres. :D Le début était laborieux, mais la suite se met en place, doucement mais sûrement !

**Justabook** : Oh, oui, je l'ai classé en catégorie Drama… Franchement, je l'ai fait un peu au pif, je n'avais alors pas vraiment idée de la fin que je souhaitais donner à cette fanfiction… Mais je sais (bon, en gros, j'avoue) maintenant. :D. Et je pense que son classement est mérité. ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus, la fin arrivera en temps et en heure (à l'allure où je suis partie, ce n'est pas pour dans 5 chapitres en tout cas)

**G-lifette **: Moi aussi, j'avais du mal avec le fait qu'il soit si consciencieux. Mais c'est Sirius aussi, il sait s'adapter, quelque soit la situation. Quel homme. *_* :D

**Polyne21** : La suite est là, et tu ne l'as même pas commentée. :( Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. :p

**Valderoy4** : O_hhhhhhhh_, un lecteur (lectrice ? :D) assidu(e), ça me fait plaisir. :D Mais je te rassure, l'histoire d'amour entre nos deux protagonistes préférés arrive très vite. Enfin, pas trop quand même. **Petite indiscrétion** : j'écris présentement le chapitre 11. Et il se trouve que tout va un peu se débloquer dans ce chapitre, qui sera plus long que les autres (le double ? Je crois. :D).

**Littlebeattle** : A-t-elle vu Sirius lors de l'épreuve de l'Epouvantard ? Ahhh, grande question. Mais la logique est-elle toujours de mise dans le monde des sorciers ? Pas sûr. ;)

* * *

Ariane admirait la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Elle la fit tourner avec délicatesse, histoire de faire jouer les rayons de lumière qui réfléchissaient sur l'énorme diamant. Avec un sourire, elle pensa que Sirius n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Cette bague de fiançailles représentait son implication sincère dans leur histoire, et la grosseur du diamant était un signe de son amour grandissant, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Avec un soupir de contentement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'ensemble de la classe de septième année qui lui faisait face. Ils devaient être fichtrement en colère contre elle. Un devoir le dernier jour des cours, juste avant les vacances de Noël. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour l'aimer, juste pour assouvir son côté "professeur sadique". Elle devait avouer que ce devoir n'était pas particulièrement aisé. Il fallait être doué pour la théorie divinatoire, et très peu d'entre eux étaient capables de la maîtriser. Seule Miss Granger semblait avoir un don pour cela.

Miss Granger. Ariane avait eu un peu peur d'elle et de sa jeunesse au départ, mais son absence flagrante de beauté compensait tout cela. Il était statistiquement impossible que Sirius tombe amoureux de cette pimbêche, malgré tout le temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. C'était triste pour elle, mais c'était ainsi.

- Il vous reste cinq minutes. Utilisez-les à bon escient...

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Cinq minutes... Hermione avait pratiquement terminé son devoir, mais elle ne cessait de le relire, à l'affût de fautes d'inattention. Le professeur Météa était assez sévère, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Autant ne pas la provoquer.

Cependant, son attention était sans cesse détournée par cette bague qu'elle arborait. Sirius ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une bague de fiançailles. Et puis, pourquoi devait-elle être au courant ? Elle ne partageait avec Sirius que quelques cours particuliers, et ils ne se connaissaient que parce qu'il était le parrain de Harry. C'était tout. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et tout était bien comme cela.

Mais un petit pincement au coeur se faisait parfois sentir, quand ils étaient en plein travail notamment. Sa présence toute proche, et ses yeux sur elle lui faisaient perdre ses moyens, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et qui, conséquemment, l'effrayait quelque peu.

- Je ramasse les copies.

Le son de la voix du professeur Météa la tira de ses réflexions, et elle posa machinalement sa copie sur le bord de sa table. Après avoir chercher le regard d'Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

En retour, il fit une grimace éloquente, signe que ce devoir ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Ron pencha la tête au même moment afin de croiser son regard, et il leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Ron qui réussit un devoir de divination ? Cela devait arriver une fois tous les deux ans, pensa Hermione en lui souriant également.

Le professeur de divination ramassa sa copie sans un regard pour elle, et Hermione pensa que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard plein d'arrogance de cette femme qu'elle avait d'abord crue sympathique. Ses croyances s'étaient rapidement envolées au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et le comble fut atteint lorsqu'elle se mit à porter ce diamant à la limite du grotesque.

En poussant un soupir, Hermione se leva de sa chaise, resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, et prit congé de ses amis. Elle invoqua une soudaine envie de se promener dans le parc afin de repérer quelques espèces en vue du cours de botanique. Harry parut étonné, mais Ron lui objecta que Hermione était un bourreau de travail, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle trouve encore moyen de se perfectionner la veille des vacances.

C'est ainsi que la Gryffondor se retrouva dehors, les bottes mouillées par la bruine qui tombait par intermittence. Elle se réfugia sous un porche à quelques dizaines de mètres du château et croisa les bras, afin de se réchauffer.

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête et rencontra les yeux sombres de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il souriait.

- Que fais-tu dans le parc par ce temps ?

- Je voulais profiter de mes derniers moments de l'année à Poudlard, c'est tout.

- Il serait donc préférable que je te laisse, c'est cela ?

- Pas du tout ! Ta présence ne me gêne pas, au contraire.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, avant que Sirius ne le brise.

- Je voulais savoir si c'était possible que tu passes les fêtes avec nous. Chez moi.

Elle lui adressa un regard vaguement intrigué.

- Il était prévu que je reste avec ma mère... Mais elle a décidé à la dernière minute de séjourner en France, chez une de mes tantes. Que je n'apprécie nullement d'ailleurs. Alors... Pourquoi pas ?

- Parfait ! Nous partons demain si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, c'est pour cela que nous ne partons que demain matin.

- Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Bon et bien... A demain.

- C'est ça.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette distance qu'il y avait maintenant entre eux. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais cette barrière invisible semblait s'être dressée entre eux dès lors qu'il s'était fiancé. Ses mots étaient différents, sa gêne palpable, comme si... Comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.

La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête afin de se départir de ces idées plus folles les unes que les autres avant de se diriger vers le château. Il commençait déjà à neiger.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

- Hermione, tu as fini ?

- J'arrive Harry ! Une minute !

Hermione fourra en hâte quelques affaires dans sa valise, tout en maudissant le réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Comme quoi, les inventions moldues n'avaient pas que du bon, quoiqu'en dise le père de Ron.

Après avoir fermé ladite valise, elle la fit rouler jusqu'à l'escalier où elle appela Harry.

- C'est bon.

- Accio valise. Descend, ils nous attendent depuis quelques minutes.

La jeune fille attrapa son manteau et se dirigea avec Harry vers l'entrée du château.

- Le train part à quelle heure ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- 9h15. Autant dire que nous sommes pressés.

Hermione esquissait un sourire gêné quand ils rejoignirent le groupe.

- Désolée. Panne d'oreiller.

- Ce n'est rien. Ariane nous attend au Square Grimmaurd. En route !

Le petit comité, composé de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Sirius et Hermione marchait d'un pas pressé vers le milieu de la cour, où ils montèrent dans les calèches censées les mener à la gare. Harry monta avec Ron et Ginny, laissant Sirius et Hermione seuls.

- Je crois qu'on peut arrêter.

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Pardon ?

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Les cours de rattrapage. Nous sommes en décembre et...

- Oui, évidemment. Ils n'ont plus lieu d'être. Tu es une excellente élève, tu l'étais déjà avant, tu l'es encore plus aujourd'hui, sois en certaine.

- Je pense avoir progresser, c'est vrai. Et tout le mérite te revient. Je pense pouvoir me contrôler devant un épouvantard dorénavant.

Ils rirent doucement avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

- En parlant de cet épouvantard... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin, je parle de la personne que ton "double" tenait dans ses bras.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de respirer fortement.

- Je... C'était il y a longtemps tu sais. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important.

Elle détourna la tête, signe qu'elle en avait fini. Cette attitude finit par mettre la puce à l'oreille de son professeur.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne pas me répondre sur ce sujet ? C'est si intime que ça ? S'il s'agit d'un amoureux caché, je peux garder le secret tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. La calèche s'arrêta subitement, et elle en profita pour descendre. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son professeur, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle marchait sur une plaque de verglas plus que conséquente et glissa. Au moment où elle atteignait le sol, Sirius l'attrapa par la taille, ralentissant sa chute.

- Aïe !

- Allez, donne moi la main Hermione.

Elle la prit de mauvaise grâce, et ils se dirigèrent vers le train où Harry, Ron et Ginny les attendaient. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

- Sirius ! Vous en avez pris du temps !

Ariane avança vers eux de sa démarche féline, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Sirius afin de lui prendre la main.

- Il y a eu des contrôles à la gare. Rien de grave cependant, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard angoissé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire.

- Très bien. Les enfants, je vous laisse vous installer, vous connaissez la maison mieux que moi je pense. Pour information, nous dînons tous les soirs à 19h.

- D'accord Ariane. A tout à l'heure, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Les trois compères s'éclipsèrent quelques secondes plus tard, traînant leurs valises dans les escaliers. Ils se quittèrent sur le palier, et Hermione entra dans la chambre qui lui était destinée.

C'était comme revenir six mois en arrière. Rien n'avait changé, et c'était très bien comme ça. Avec un petit sourire, elle ouvrit l'armoire et commença à ranger ses affaires dans la penderie. Après quelques instants, elle tomba sur sa robe de bal, toute chiffonnée. Elle la déplia avec un grand soin et l'étala sur le lit.

Le décolleté était juste parfait. Ni trop provoquant, ni trop pudique. A partir de la taille, la robe s'évasait tout doucement, jusqu'à tomber sur ses pieds. Des petites manches ballons venaient compléter le tout. La couleur bleue lui seyait à merveille, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir investi dans cette pièce. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de dépenser en vêtements, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment de plaire dans cette robe de bal.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'enfiler cette année.

Avec un soupir, elle s'apprêtait à la mettre dans la penderie quand on frappa à la porte. Elle repoussa la robe sur le lit et alla ouvrir. Sirius.

- Je peux entrer ?

Hermione s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Son professeur se dirigea vers son lit où il effleura distraitement le tissu de sa robe.

- Très joli.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et alla s'asseoir sur un coin du lit.

- Merci. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir la mettre de sitôt.

Sirius s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et l'observa avec un petit sourire.

- Justement. J'étais venu pour cela. Nous avons prévu quelque chose pour le réveillon de Noël. Rien de très grandiose, mais une soirée habillée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis partante ! Vraiment, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Très bien. N'oublie pas de te chercher un cavalier surtout.

Hermione sourit et le regarda sortir de sa chambre. Un cavalier. Par Merlin, où allait-elle dénicher cette espèce ? Finalement, ce bal n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit, les bras en croix.

* * *

Chapitre de transition... Dans le prochain chapitre, cris et pleurs, mondieu, c'est terrible. :D

**A bientôt ! (trèèès bientôt. ;p)**


	10. Le masque se fissure

**Valderoy** : Non, ce n'est pas celui-là l'article le plus long. :D C'est celui d'après, que j'écris en ce moment. Il fait déjà la longueur de ce chapitre, et je ne suis qu'à la moitié... Publié dès demain soir peut-être. ;)

* * *

"Un cavalier. Par Merlin, où allait-elle dénicher cette espèce ? Finalement, ce bal n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit, les bras en croix."

Elle ne pouvait pas inviter Ron, ce serait vraiment déplacé. Et puis, elle n'était même pas sûre d'accepter son invitation, si tant est qu'il le fasse. Harry inviterait sûrement Ginny... Neville ? Un des jumeaux ? Elle n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour franchir le pas.

Elle respira profondément et tourna la tête vers sa robe. Sa main effleura l'étoffe, puis elle se releva, les mains posées à plat sur le lit. Elle avait tout le temps de réfléchir à cela ce soir. De toute manière, pensa-t-elle, avait-elle besoin d'un cavalier pour s'amuser ? Evidemment que non.

Le rangement de son armoire était autrement plus important.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Hermione ! On dîne !

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille referma rapidement la porte de l'armoire et descendit vers la salle à manger où Ginny et Harry finissaient de mettre la table. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, il n'y avait que des couples désormais, hormis Ron et elle. Sirius et Ariane étant dans la cuisine, elle alla s'asseoir près de Ron.

- Tu rangeais tes affaires ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Ah.

L'atmosphère était lourde entre eux deux, même si à Poudlard, ils ne laissaient rien transparaître. Mais dans une maison investie par deux couples, tout était différent.

- Tes parents viendront ? Pour Noël je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont envie de se retrouver un peu seuls. C'est aussi pour ça que Ginny est là.

Un silence gêné s'installa, et Hermione remercia silencieusement Harry quand il leur demanda de venir à table.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient dans la bonne humeur, lançant parfois des sujets de conversation.

- Pour ce qui est du réveillon, dit Ariane, j'espère que vous avez tous une cavalière. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Sirius et Harry, mais toi Ron ?

Le jeune homme rougit d'une façon prononcée.

- Oh... J'ai invité Parvati.

Le professeur de divination eut un sourire ravi.

- C'est parfait ! Cette jeune fille est divine, très bon choix Ron. Et toi Hermione ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et rencontra son regard plein d'ironie.

- Et bien, je... Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à cela.

- Le contraire m'aurait franchement étonnée, répliqua Ariane avec un petit sourire.

Les deux femmes se toisaient, et Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle aurait du pourtant, il s'agissait de son professeur. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soutenir son regard.

- Evidemment. Je n'ai pas votre capacité à embobiner les hommes, Ariane.

Cette dernière resta figée sous l'insulte, et Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?, souffla-t-il.

- Rien. Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva précipitamment et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance au manoir était des plus tendues. Hermione s'était réveillée la première, vers 6 heures du matin, mais n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre. Elle restait prostrée dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle avait sa salle de bain personnelle, ce qui ne l'obligeait pas à croiser certaines personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Mais l'idée même de faire du bruit, et ainsi, de réveiller Ariane ne lui plaisait guère.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. La jeune fille se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et tendit l'oreille.

Plus rien.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se réadossa contre les oreillers. Encore une fois, un bruit lui parvint, plus fort que les précédents. On aurait dit que quelqu'un cognait à sa porte.

- Hermione ?

La voix fluette de Ginny traversa la porte, et Hermione se leva afin de lui ouvrir. La jeune rousse eut un mouvement de recul quand elle se trouva en face d'elle.

- Oh. Je ne te réveille pas ?

- Je suis réveillée depuis bien longtemps. Tu entres ?

Alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers la chaise de bureau afin de s'y asseoir, Hermione referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'armoire afin d'y chercher un vêtement pour la matinée.

- Hermione.

- Oui, Ginny ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était exactement ce dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas, releva ironiquement Ginny. Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais au centre de l'action. C'est un peu léger comme explication, tu ne crois pas ?

Un pull à la main, Hermione se retourna vers Ginny.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça aujourd'hui. Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est... Passé ! Et puis, oublions ça.

- Tu ne comptes même pas demander pardon à Ariane ?

Hermione avait toujours le pull à la main, et Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle le serrait de toutes ses forces.

- C'est elle qui t'envoie ?

- Je... Enfin... Ce n'est pas réellement ça.

- Ginny Weasley ! Répond !

La rousse avala difficilement sa salive. Elle évitait le regard incendiaire de son amie quand elle répondit.

- On s'est parlées, c'est vrai. Et j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux que tu ailles lui demander pardon. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qui te déplaît chez elle. Elle est vraiment sympa, Hermione. Et Sirius l'aime.

Sans répondre, Hermione se retourna, et entreprit de se chercher un pantalon. Au bout d'une minute, Ginny commençait à s'impatienter.

- Hermione...

- Sors d'ici. S'il te plaît Ginny.

Cette dernière s'avança vers son amie, avant de se raviser et de se diriger vers la porte.

- J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne la supportes pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas... Tant pis.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Hermione avait décidé de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Mais lorsque la grosse aiguille de l'horloge magique suspendue sur le mur en face de la porte se posa sur le chiffre 8, elle pensa qu'il serait franchement mal poli de ne pas descendre. Son côté respecteux avait repris le dessus, et elle enfila sans grand enthousiasme ses vêtements. Après avoir brossé ses cheveux qu'elle avait ensuite maintenu en chignon, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Arrivée près des escaliers, elle se pencha légérement pour voir où étaient les autres. Elle entr'aperçut les cheveux roux de Ginny qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. L'heure du petit-déjeuner donc.

En poussant un soupir, Hermione descendit les escaliers, sans parvenir à estomper le bruit de ses pas.

- Hermione ?

Sirius se dirigeait vers elle. Ne sachant trop que dire, Hermione décida de se taire.

- Heureux de te voir. J'allais dire à Harry de venir te chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de cette façon. Elle avait quand même insulté - même si le mot était un peu fort - sa fiançée le soir précédent !

- Oui, ça allait.

- Parfait. Allez ! File dans la salle à manger !

Hermione le suivit, et quand elle arriva dans ladite salle, son regard se posa instinctivement sur Ariane. Cette dernière lui adressait son plus beau sourire.

- Hermione ! Nous t'attendions ! Que prends-tu le matin ? Bacon ? Oeufs ? Quelque chose de sucré peut-être.

- Je... Bacon et omelette s'il-vous-plaît.

La fiançée de Sirius fit glisser les deux assiettes vers Hermione qui avait dû s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ici.

- Très bien.

Le repas fut somme toute assez tendu, Hermione remarquant très bien tous les regards tournés vers Ariane et elle, comme si elles allaient se sauter à la gorge la minute suivante. Même si cette idée la faisait rire désormais, étant donné que tout semblait être oublié, elle avait pensé à la même chose en se réveillant.

Mais les mots de Ginny restaient dans sa tête, et elle pensa qu'il serait mieux si, après le repas, elle parlait à Ariane. Malgré tout, elle ne comptait pas s'excuser. Ses paroles étaient, certes, déplacées, mais la provocation de la jeune femme n'était pas des plus élégantes.

Au bout d'une demie heure, les assiettes furent vidées. Ariane se leva, s'excusa, et demanda à Hermione si elle voulait bien venir avec elle. "Pour parler", ajouta-t-elle. Troublée, cette dernière acquiesça et la suivit dans le bureau adjacent à la salle à manger. Là, Ariane lui proposa de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais posé les pieds dans ce bureau. Elle n'avait même jamais remarqué la porte qui était entièrement tapissée. Des bibliothèques remplies de livres anciens accaparaient la majeure partie de la pièce, tandis qu'une grande toile d'un peintre moldu lui faisait face. Le tout était charmant, quoique légèrement déstabilisant.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la Ariane qui la fixait.

- J'imagine que cette pièce soit intéressante pour une personne qui n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir, Hermione.

- Désolée.

Ariane esquissa un sourire dénué de gentille.

- Ne t'excuse donc pas. Je voulais te parler, mais je pense que tu l'avais compris. Ce qui s'est passé hier à table ne m'a pas franchement plu, si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione ne savait que répondre. Devait-elle la tutoyer ? La vouvoyer ? Elle ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour choisir la première alternative, et la seconde était prohibée par la personne en question. Elle choisit donc un terrain neutre : se taire.

- J'ai trouvé ça d'une arrogance incroyable, Hermione. Je te pensais plus... Comment dire ? Intelligente et respectueuse. Sirius a été également très déçu pour tout te dire.

- Oh...

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Pourtant, à Poudlard, tu es autrement plus bavarde.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez mal pris mes propos.

- Mal pris ? Je n'ai pas mal pris ce que tu as dit Hermione. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte que ce que tu as dit était déplacé, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non. Je n'ai à m'excuser de rien.

La confrontation avait repris de plus belle. Ariane plissa les yeux, puis sourit.

- Je crois que nous ne nous comprenons pas, jeune fille. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton professeur de divination dans ces lieux. Mais tu me dois au moins une chose : le respect. J'ai été très patiente jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai accepté que Sirius te donne ces cours que je trouve inutiles. J'ai accepté ton affront d'hier. J'accepte tous les jours votre complicité. Sais-tu pourquoi j'accepte tout cela ? Parce qu'au fond, je sais ce que tu vaux. Tu n'es qu'une pimbêche de la trempe des Patil. Malheureusement, aucun de tes amis ne l'a encore compris. Ils continuent de t'aduler, toi et ton intelligence qu'ils pensent hors-du-commun. Mais il serait temps que tu comprennes qu'ils ne te côtoient que par intérêt. J'imagine que tu fais encore leurs parchemins, est-ce que je me trompe ? Alors, Hermione, j'attends de ta part du respect, et j'espère que ces quelques mots te feront descendre de ton petit nuage. Est-ce clair ?

Pendant son discours, Hermione n'avait pas bronché. Des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer envahissaient ses yeux, elle ne distinguait plus très bien la femme qui était en face d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation de sortir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit un mot. Alors, elle essuya ses larmes, renifla, et releva la tête.

- C'est très clair.

- C'est parfait dans ce cas. Tu peux disposer. Et, j'oubliai. Ce petit entretien reste entre nous, évidemment.

Sans demander son reste, Hermione quitta la pièce. Elle aperçut le regard des autres sur elle, mais se rendit directement dans sa chambre. A croire que ça devenait une habitude.

Arrivée près de la porte, elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, et se retourna.

- Hermione, attends.

Sirius. Il mit sa main sur la sienne afin de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle leva des yeux rougis vers lui et dégagea sa main. Avant de refermer la porte, elle murmura :

- Demande à ta fiancée, elle t'en parlera bien mieux que moi.

La porte se referma sur un Sirius plein de questions. Qu'avait donc fait Ariane pour que la jeune fille soit dans un tel état ?

* * *

**Ohohoh**. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera mieux que celui-là, j'ai honte. :D

**Je veux des avis ! :D A vos claviers. ;) **


	11. Rapprochement

Lundi... Mardi, c'est pareil non ? **:D** Au final, le chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.** Je l'ai coupé en deux à la dernière minute**, désolée. **:D** La suite avant la fin de la semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une auteure qui fait languir ses lecteurs (mais je pourrais le devenir, étant donné le peu de reviews que j'ai. **:/**.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, **bonne lecture** ! Ca commence à se préciser, **Sirius comprend des choses**, il était temps, vous allez me dire. :)

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, **d'une**, ça me fait plaisir, **de deux**, je m'améliorerai sûrement grâce à vos critiques, **trois**... Bah heu, y'a pas de trois. :D

* * *

La neige tombait par intermittence depuis plusieurs heures. Le nez à la fenêtre, Hermione se demandait si elle n'allait pas passer les trois-quarts de ses vacances enfermée dans cette chambre. Peut-être aurait-elle du aller en France avec sa mère. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à affronter les regards de ses "amis".

Rien n'allait depuis ce fameux jour où ils étaient arrivés. Et tout continuait à aller de travers. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son altercation avec Ariane avait eu lieu, et l'ambiance au sein du manoir était lourde. Certes, Ron, Harry et Ginny continuaient à s'amuser comme aux premiers jours, enchaînant les parties d'échecs version sorciers, sans oublier les quelques farces et attrapes confiés par les jumeaux. Bref, tout allait bien pour eux. Ginny avait bien tenté de faire parler Hermione sur cette discussion avec Ariane, mais la jeune fille n'avait rien dit. La petite amie d'Harry n'avait pas insisté, se fiant aux regards satisfaits d'Ariane. Ainsi, elle croyait que tout allait bien entre les deux jeunes femmes, sans savoir qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Hermione l'évitait autant que possible. Elle pensait que Sirius était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elles, mais ce dernier n'était pas venu la voir ensuite. "Il a du penser que c'était tout ce que je méritais", ne cessait-elle de ruminer. Cette constatation la rendait malheureuse. Elle avait pensé que Sirius aurait pu l'aider face à Ariane. C'était quelqu'un d'intègre, et il était vraiment agréable avec elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'Ariane était sa fiancée. Ce titre lui octroyait de nombreux privilèges. Il était plus facile pour elle de faire croire à Sirius qu'elle n'était qu'une oie blanche, chose qu'elle n'était pas, évidemment.

Depuis deux jours, Hermione ne parlait quasiment pas, se refermant sur elle même. Bien sûr, elle profitait de ces nombreux moments de libre pour réviser ses cours, ce qui lui faisait un peu oublier son exclusion presque volontaire. Mais elle avait trouvé le jour précédent un endroit parfait pour ses moments de solitude.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Ce jour-là, elle marchait dans le manoir, afin de décompresser un peu. Tout était calme, il était presque minuit, bref, elle était la seule à être réveillée. Elle n'avait pas oublié son écharpe en quittant sa chambre, la maison était mal isolée, elle pouvait attraper froid à n'importe quel moment.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où aller, elle laissait ses pas la guider. Elle monta deux immenses escaliers, puis emprunta un petit couloir assez bas. Hagrid n'aurait sûrement pas pu se faufiler dans cet endroit. Tout était poussiéreux, et la jeune fille jugea adapté de ne pas éternuer. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, elle tomba sur une petite porte délabrée, couverte de toiles d'araignée. Hermione la poussa avec précaution, de peur qu'elle ne tombe en lambeaux la minute suivante. Après avoir fait un bruit de tous les diables, elle s'ouvrit assez afin de laisser passer le corps frêle de la jeune fille.

La pièce qu'elle découvrit alors contrastait beaucoup avec l'étroitesse du couloir qu'elle venait d'arpenter. Il s'agissait d'une pièce aux dimensions confortables, plus grande que sa chambre de jeune fille chez ses parents, mais n'arrivant toutefois pas à dépasser la chambre qu'elle occupait ici.

L'endroit était rond. C'était la première chose qui était venu à l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle était entrée. Tout n'était que rondeur, donnant à la personne présente une sensation de bien-être, de sécurité. Malgré les ravages du temps, la poussière semblait avoir simplement effleurer les quelques meubles qui constituaient la pièce.

Mais l'attention d'Hermione était attirée par quelque chose en particulier. Au milieu de la pièce, à droite de la commode où elle pouvait apercevoir une bougie, trônait un télescope. Il paraissait intemporel, à la pointe de la technologie, mais pourtant assez ancien. En approchant de plus près, elle pouvait remarquer les vis qui lâchaient ici et là, preuve que cet objet était artisanal.

Après l'avoir descendu avec précaution afin qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Hermione osa jeter un coup d'oeil à travers la lunette. Là, elle aperçut les étoiles. C'était différent des cours d'astronomie de Poudlard. Ici, elle pouvait rêver, à l'abri des autres.

La jeune fille passa une heure ainsi, tournant le télescope dans tous les sens afin d'observer - et d'admirer - les différentes constellations.

Un peu plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand sa main effleura une gravure sur le télescope. Après avoir frotter un peu afin d'enlever la poussière qui s'était logée dans les creux, elle plissa les yeux afin de voir ce qui était gravé : Sirius.

Avec un sourire, elle quitta la pièce, et se fit la promesse de revenir autant de fois qu'elle le pourrait.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Et ce soir, elle avait envie d'y aller. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était un peu idiot de vouloir observer les étoiles alors qu'il pleuvait et que les nuages obscurcissaient presque totalement le ciel. Mais rester dans cette chambre ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et prit son écharpe qui traînait sur le bureau. Après l'avoir mise autour de son cou, elle se faufila discrètement hors de sa chambre.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle chuchota "Lumos" afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Satisfaite, elle continua son chemin.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ariane plissa les yeux en distinguant de la lumière dans le bureau adjacent à sa chambre. Après avoir appelé Sirius plusieurs fois, sans réponse, elle enfila un peignoir afin de voir ce qui se déroulait à côté.

Sirius était assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague.

- Chéri ? Ca ne va pas ?

Sirius sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir sa fiancée ici. Cette dernière s'approcha, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je pensais au bal de demain. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le préparer...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va très bien se passer. Remus et Tonks seront là également... Et Molly et Arthur ont promis qu'ils viendraient. Ce sera fabuleux, tu verras.

Elle glissa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Mais Sirius semblait toujours préoccupé.

- Hermione n'a pas de cavalier...

- Et... ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. De toute manière, elle est toujours enfermée ces temps-ci, je doute qu'elle descende demain soir. Arrête de te faire du souci... Tu t'occupes trop des autres, et ne penses jamais à toi... Il arrive même que je me sentes délaissée tu sais...

Avec un sourire, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et l'embrassa encore. Mais, au lieu d'un simple baiser, elle lui mordilla les lèvres afin qu'il ouvre la bouche, approfondissant leur étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ariane se débarrassa de son peignoir.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

Sirius remit le peignoir sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

- J'ai encore certaines choses à voir pour demain. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je dois vraiment le faire ce soir. Désolé.

Ariane se leva à contrecœur, puis resserra les pans de son peignoir.

- Je comprends. Mais ne tarde pas trop, il est déjà minuit.

Elle sortit du bureau, et quelques minutes plus tard, arrêta de bouger dans le lit, signe qu'elle dormait.

Les yeux de Sirius tombèrent alors sur une photo qui datait d'août. Sur cette photo, Harry était devant avec Ginny et lui enserrait tendrement les épaules. Derrière eux, il y avait, de gauche à droite, Ron, lui-même et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait gênée, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs, qui n'avait bien évidemment pas remarqué lors de la prise de cette photo.

Hermione...

Il ne savait qui croire. Ariane lui avait bien entendu expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, lui disant qu'Hermione lui avait très mal répondu, et qu'elle ne s'avait pas s'il fallait lui pardonner cet affront. Sa fiancée semblait affectée par cette soudaine rébellion, elle lui avait assuré avoir une très grande amitié pour la jeune fille.

Mais il connaissait également qu'Hermione n'était pas ainsi. Il la savait calme, douce, aimante avec ses amis. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'elle avait dérapé. Mais tout ça ne tenait pas debout, et il fallait qu'il mette cette histoire au clair. Mais pas ce soir, ni demain. Il avait une fête à préparer, et il n'était pas l'heure de régler des conflits.

Sirius rangea les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et prit la direction du couloir. Après avoir allumé sa baguette, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de voir quelle pièce allait être transformée en piste de danse.

Alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir quant à l'agencement de chacune des pièces, un bruit sourd se fit entendre deux étages plus haut. Fronçant les sourcils, il n'y prêta pas attention. Mais deux minutes plus tard, un "aïe" ténu le fit changer d'avis. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta au deuxième étage. Arrivé là, il aperçut une lumière tremblotante tourner à gauche.

Il ne s'avait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais partit dans cette direction, la baguette levée en cas d'agression. Il arriva devant un petit couloir dont le plafond lui arrivait au torse, et l'emprunta. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer sur le toit, et le bruit était multiplié par dix dans ce semblant de cavité. A sa droite, il apercut une lumière et poussa doucement la porte.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix féminine le fit sursauter et il poussa franchement la porte.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'une personne prise en flagrant délit.

- Je... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici...

Sirius alla s'asseoir près d'elle, sur la couverture qu'elle avait installé. Après avoir déposé sa baguette, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oh, presque jamais.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ?

- Le bruit, ma chère Hermione.

- Le bruit ?

- Tu faisais un vacarme d'enfer, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai voulu vérifier ce qui se passait là-haut, c'est tout.

La jeune fille vira au cramoisi.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discrète. Ce n'est pas le cas, dirait-on.

- Je ne dormais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais au bal de demain, figure-toi. Ca promet d'être un grand soir.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier ?

- Non. Et je ne comptais en chercher un si tu veux mon avis.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, Hermione se pencha vers le télescope et régla l'objectif. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius en lui désignant l'appareil.

- Tu l'as fabriqué toi-même ?

Avant de répondre, Sirius s'avança afin de toucher des doigts l'endroit où il avait gravé son nom.

- Oui. J'étais très fier de ce télescope à l'époque.

Hermione sourit en regardant par l'objectif.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es plus maintenant ?

- Oh, si. Je l'avais monté lors de mes vacances loin de Poudlard, lorsque j'étais chez James. C'était un peu notre passe-temps. Nous ne pouvions pas faire des farces à Rogue pendant les vacances, alors on fabriquait ce qu'on pouvait. Sans magie, évidemment. Je crois que nous avions passé au moins un an sur ce télescope. Arrivés à Poudlard, nous continuions à travailler sur des plans. Pour les mettre en pratique les vacances suivantes. James adorait ce télescope.

A la seconde où il avait prononcé le nom de son défunt ami, Hermione avait cessé de regarder le ciel, portant toute son attention sur Sirius. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un petit sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

- C'est un peu un cadeau qu'il m'a laissé avant de partir. Il avait tenu à ce que je grave mon nom sur cet objet. J'étais réticent au début, je voulais que nos deux noms soient accolés. Il n'a jamais voulu.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas son nom sur le télescope ? Aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Ce serait un peu... Comme s'il était toujours là.

Sirius leva un regard interrogateur vers elle, puis il regarda le télescope.

- C'est une bonne idée, Hermione. Une très bonne idée.

Il s'agenouilla près du télescope, puis pointa sa baguette près de l'endroit où était écrit "Sirius". Un "James" vint se graver à quelques centimètres de la première marque un peu plus tard.

Satisfait, Sirius se releva, puis tendit sa main droit à Hermione. Cette dernière hésita une fraction de seconde, puis la prit, afin de se relever également.

Ils étaient face à face désormais. Sirius replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille, sans lui lâcher la main. Hermione était troublée par cette soudaine proximité. Son regard se faisant fuyant, et elle n'arrêtait pas de mordiller ses lèvres. Une chaleur l'envahit, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour la réfréner.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il n'avait pas décidé de se rapprocher de cette manière de la jeune fille. Pourtant, tout en lui l'avait poussé à lui prendre la main, à remettre cette mèche derrière son oreille, à l'observer ainsi. Tout en faisant ce geste, il avait su, au plus profond de lui même, que ce petit être n'aurait jamais pu faire face à la froide Ariane. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, silence qu'Hermione brisa.

- Je... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de descendre...

Elle dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne, et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Sirius se détourna, gêné, et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en s'assurant que la jeune fille le suivait. Il quitta la pièce, s'engagea dans le petit couloir, et au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient devant la chambre d'Hermione. Avant d'entrer, elle l'embrassa avec douceur sur la joue.

- Merci pour ce moment, Sirius.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, jeune fille. Repose-toi bien, demain est un jour important.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Sirius resta là quelques secondes, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il se mit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vécu pareille osmose avec Ariane. Sa fiancée.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le lit où Ariane dormait profondément. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'assoupir également.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Le lendemain, Sirius et Ariane se réveillèrent très tôt, l'esprit accaparé par cette soirée. Tandis que Sirius commençait à déplacer les murs, Ariane s'amusait à accrocher un peu partout, à l'aide de la magie évidemment, des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des paillettes sur les murs. La salle à manger avait été remise à neuf, tandis que le salon ressemblait plus à une discothèque qu'à un lieu chaleureux.

- Que penses-tu du rouge pour le sol ? demanda Ariane à Sirius.

- Ca me paraît un peu agressif. Tu devrais alterner à mon avis. Un carreau blanc, un rouge.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Hermione arriva à ce moment précis et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ariane se retourna brusquement et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Hermione ne sut s'il fallait le lui rendre. Elle s'était faite avoir une fois, pas deux.

Alors, elle l'ignora superbement.

- Sirius, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, pas pour le moment... Je t'appellerais si c'est le cas.

- Très bien.

Sans un regard pour son professeur de divination, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit-déjeuner.

De son côté, Ariane ne semblait pas être le moins du monde atteinte par ce comportement.

- Quelle idiote quand même.

- Ariane... Tu es sûre qu'elle s'est montré grossière avec toi l'autre soir ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas son genre.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'ai menti ?

Sirius arrêta de déplacer la table basse et s'assit dessus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... Peut-être as-tu juste mal interprété. Ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Sirius Black. Et tu le sais très bien. Sur ce, la conversation est close.

Elle se détourna, et se dirigea vers la cheminée afin de la décorer également. Après avoir laissé passé une à deux minutes, il soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu être emporté dans cette relation qui, il le savait, ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il finit par se relever et continua de déplacer la table basse.

* * *

**La suite bientôt ! :D Le bal, évidemment, et même un peu plus si vous êtes gentils. *_* **

**Anyway, à bientôt ! :)**

**PS : Reviews ? (a)**


	12. Le bal

**AHHH** ! Voilà le... Heu. **Chapitre 12** ! _(je crois_). :D Oui, je devais le poster il y a quelque temps, mais entre le bac blanc et tout le tralala, j'avais très peu de temps à consacrer à Hermione et Sirius. Et puis, d'autres idées de fanfiction traînent ici et là dans ma tête, je pense m'y mettre en août (si j'ai le temps. T_T). Enfin, voilà, vous l'avez, le tant attendu chapitre 12, ainsi que**...** Hem, enfin, vous verrez vous même ! :)

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis touchée. :D N'hésitez pas à en laisser, je prends en compte vos remarques, et vos félicitations me vont droit au coeur. :')

**PS** : Merci à **StellMaria** pour le tuyau sur les "anonymous reviews", je ne savais pas. :)

**PPS à tous **: ce qui veut dire que **tout le monde peut laisser des reviews ! 8D** *rire diabolique*. Vous n'avez plus d'excuses maintenant, je vous ai à l'oeil ! ;)

* * *

Hermione finissait de boire son jus d'orange en mettant les assiettes dans l'évier. Quand elle était ici, elle tenait à faire la vaisselle, un vieux réflexe de moldu sans doute. Les garçons ne cessaient de se moquer d'elle à cause de ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était déjà dix heures. Comment allait-elle faire pour le bal ? Sirius semblait vouloir qu'elle y participe, mais comment le pouvait-elle sans cavalier ?

Le fait que Ron ne lui ai même pas demandé si elle voulait être sa cavalière montrait bien qu'il ne lui accorderait pas la moindre danse ce soir. Par ailleurs, c'était le premier bal de Ginny et de Harry en tant que couple, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui voler son petit ami.

"Et Sirius ?", fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Rien que d'y penser, elle devenait rouge comme une tomate. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Le fait d'avoir été proche de lui hier soir avait-il mis ses hormones en ébullition ?

- On dirait bien, oui, murmura-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre.

Mais il fallait rester sérieuse. Sirius avait... Voyons voir... 36 ans si elle comptait bien. Soit 19 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête, désireuse d'oublier tout ça au plus vite.

"Encore faut-il que tu le veuilles...". Cette voix ne cesserait donc jamais !

La jeune fille ouvrit en grand les portes de la penderie, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le tissu de sa robe de bal. Elle tendait la main afin de lui faire prendre un peu l'air quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Ginny entra, encore en pyjama. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea, les bras en croix.

- Harry me rendra folle.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et se contenta d'aller fermer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ginny se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

- Il insiste encore. Depuis hier soir, il n'arrête pas !

Hermione la regarda d'un air intrigué, puis comprit.

- Ah... LA chose.

- Tu y es ! Il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser hier soir et... Par Merlin, je pense que je ne suis pas prête. Je n'ai que 16 ans ! Je ne dis pas que ce soit jeune pour... Ce genre de choses, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne pense qu'à ça, qu'il ne soit avec moi que... Pour le faire.

Hermione plissa le nez en guise de réponse.

- Tu me conseilles de faire quoi, Hermione ?

- Fais ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bon conseil pour ce genre de choses, tu le sais très bien. Et puis, pour plus de détails, je pense qu'Ariane serait ravie de t'aider, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Ginny se tordit les mains et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée si ces derniers temps... Enfin... Si tu as pensé que je préférais sa compagnie à la tienne, Hermione. Tu sais bien que tu es plus qu'une amie à mes yeux. Bien sûr, tu as Harry et Ron, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu les aimes, eux. Mais tu es comme une soeur pour moi.

Emue, Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de Ginny et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

- Je te considère comme tel également, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Mais, je dois avouer que je me suis posée beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps. Certaines restent toujours sans réponse, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elles soient résolues bientôt.

Ginny lui sourit, puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Trèves de bavardages. Tu me conseilles quoi pour Harry ?

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde se retira dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Remus Lupin et Tonks arriveraient dans un peu plus de deux heures, tandis que l'on comptait sur la présence des parents Weasley.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau qui ressemblait plus à une coiffeuse aujourd'hui. Un miroir assez large lui faisait face, tandis qu'une multitude de petites boîtes emplies de maquillage étaient à sa portée.

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir, faisant une grimace. Ses cheveux étaient plus secs que d'habitude, il lui faudrait un temps fou pour leur donner une allure convenable. A Poudlard, lors du bal de 4ème année, elle avait pu faire usage de la magie. Mais ici, elle ne pouvait pas y avoir recours, elle était encore mineure. Elle devait donc se contenter de méthodes typiquement moldues. Crèmes, lisseur, et pinces. Hermione savait qu'un lisseur traînait dans ses affaires, sa mère tenait à ce qu'elle l'emporte. "Pour les grandes occasions" disait-elle.

- On dirait que c'est le cas aujourd'hui, soupira Hermione en allant fouiller dans sa valise.

Au bout de cinq minutes, où elle se bagarra presque avec ses livres de magie, elle dénicha le fameux appareil. Septique, elle fit claquer les plaques les unes contre les autres, puis se rappela qu'il n'y avait aucune prise de courant dans le manoir. Dépitée, elle s'apprêtait à rendre les armes quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius dans le couloir.

Sans hésiter, elle courut sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Sirius ?

Il se retourna vivement vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Tu ne te prépares pas ?

- Si ! Enfin... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Avec un sourire, le parrain d'Harry s'avança vers elle et s'appuya au mur près de la porte.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Entre.

Il la suivit, tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'un objet pour le moins étrange, pourvu d'un long fil noir.

- Tu m'expliques ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il, amusé.

Hermione s'éclaira la gorge et lui expliqua.

- C'est un appareil pour se lisser les cheveux. J'aimerais l'utiliser, mais il n'y a pas de prise de courant chez toi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ?

- De... Enfin bref, je ne peux pas m'en servir.

- Il suffit que je jette un sort à tes cheveux pour qu'ils soient lisses tu sais.

- Je... N'avais pas pensé à te demander de le faire.

Poussant un soupir théâtral, Sirius prit l'appareil de ses mains et s'apprêtait à le jeter sur le lit. A la dernier seconde, il l'agita devant Hermione.

- A moins que tu tiennes absolument à l'utiliser... ?

Hermione eut un petit rire et le jeta sur le lit elle-même.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment cet appareil fonctionnait, ça m'arrange à vrai dire.

- J'avoue que cet appareil ressemble plus à un objet de torture qu'à autre chose. Par contre, ma baguette fera sûrement des dégâts au début, mais je te promets que j'arriverais à te donner une allure acceptable.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. Fallait-il lui laisser s'occuper des cheveux ? Elle n'avait aucune autre solution par ailleurs, à moins qu'elle ne demande à Ariane... Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle prit donc une grande goulée d'air avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Vas-y. De toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était seule, plantée devant son miroir. Sirius était doué, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en un chignon haut, quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappant toutefois, donnant un joli effet à l'ensemble.

Elle se sentait belle tout à coup. Certes, le changement n'était pas extraordinaire, elle n'était pas du tout maquillée, encore moins habillée, mais elle se trouvait... Acceptable.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, elle avisa qu'il était l'heure de se maquiller et de se changer.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Sirius et Ariane étaient en bas, allumant les dernières bougies. Sirius avait enfilé une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier, et avait troqué sa queue de cheval contre une coupe un peu plus courte. Ariane avait insisté pour qu'il coupe ses longues mèches, et il avait accepté. Il devait avouer qu'il y avait du mieux, il avait beaucoup plus d'allure ainsi.

Sa fiancée avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon un peu lâche, lui chatouillant la nuque. Sa robe, d'un rouge saisissant, tranchait radicalement avec sa couleur de peau, très pâle. Elle avait beaucoup insisté sur le maquillage de ses yeux, ce qui faisait agréablement ressorti leur couleur bleue. Elle était ravissante.

Lupin et Tonks étaient déjà présents, et aidaient à finaliser la décoration. La table était mise, il ne manquait plus que les quatre étudiants, Parvati ayant prévenu Ron de son retard.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait leur demander de descendre, chéri ?

Sirius lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Ils viendront quand ils ont fini de se préparer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, Harry et Ginny se présentèrent en haut des escaliers. Ginny resplendissait dans sa robe verte, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Une petite pince en forme de papillon retenait les quelques mèches qui menaçaient de tomber devant ses yeux. Harry, quant à lui, ne quittait pas sa belle des yeux. Certes, il n'était pas aussi en beauté que Ginny, mais leur couple était divinement assorti.

Ariane, un sourire béat aux lèvres, applaudit quand elle les aperçut.

- Ginny ! Par Merlin, tu es divine !

- Merci Ariane. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose tu sais, dit-elle en toute modestie.

- Venez donc vous joindre à nous. Ron et Hermione en ont encore pour longtemps ?

A ce moment, le jeune homme parut, un peu gauche, et descendit à son tour les escaliers. Sirius s'approcha de lui et murmura :

- Tu ne sais pas si Hermione en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Heu... En fait, elle m'a demandée... De vous dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

- Quoi ?

Sirius n'attendit même pas la réponse de Ron et monta les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, il cogna.

- Hermione, ouvre.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit. Sirius entra, puis referma derrière lui. Hermione lui faisait face, plus belle que jamais.

La robe qu'il avait vue il y a quelques jours était encore plus somptueuse quand elle était portée. Sa couleur bleue lui allait à merveille. Sa coiffure, il la connaissait déjà. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avec les petites perles que Hermione avait ajouté, elle n'était que plus réussi.

En entrant, il était légèrement furieux. Maintenant, il était comme un amoureux à son premier rendez-vous, même si la comparaison n'était pas la bonne. Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

- Ron m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas descendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée finalement.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, prenant toutefois garde de ne pas abîmer sa robe.

- Explique-moi.

Elle ôta le bracelet qui était à son bras avant de répondre.

- Je vais être de trop à cette fête, je le sais. Harry sera avec Ginny, Ron avec Parvati...

- Elle n'es pas encore là, et rien ne dit qu'elle viendra.

- Et alors ? Ron m'ignorera superbement pendant la majeure partie de la soirée. Avec un peu de chance, il me parlera quand il aura un peu trop bu. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe comme ça.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elle.

- Je serai là, Hermione.

Cette dernière eut un sourire désabusé, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Ariane m'étranglera si je ne danse ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec toi. Vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable. Je vais rester ici, et...

- Il n'en est pas question.

Sirius mit ses mains sur ses épaules, et la regarda par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

- Je t'ai connue plus combative que ça, Hermione. Tu vas rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre pendant toute la soirée ? Il n'est que 19 heures. Je pense qu'avec un peu de chance, tu peux tenir jusqu'à 22 heures. Après, ce sera plus délicat, dit-il avec une petite grimace. Tu vas nous entendre manger, et là, tu auras sûrement envie de te joindre à nous. Il est également probable que tu nous entendes danser et nous amuser, tous ensemble. Mais je pense qu'à ce moment, tu ne penseras plus qu'à ton estomac. Vraiment, Hermione, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer.

Pendant que Sirius parlait, Hermione avait réprimé une envie de rire.

- Evidemment, vu sous cet angle... Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais il n'est pas dit que je reste toute la soirée avec vous.

Sirius lui prit la main tandis qu'elle se relevait, puis se dirigea avec elle vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Tu resteras le temps que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, jetons-nous dans l'arène.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Sirius ne s'était pas trompé en parlant d'arène. Quand elle parut en haut des escaliers, le bras lié à celui de Sirius, Hermione sentit une multitude de regards converger vers elle. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, il y avait donc moins de personnes, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Hermione se sente gênée. Elle s'éclaira la gorge, et Sirius remarqua son trouble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ton premier bal à ce que je sache, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non, évidemment.

- Et puis, comparé à Krum, je ne fais pas le poids, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Finalement détendue, Hermione se laissa diriger par son "cavalier-pour-quelques-minutes" et descendit les escaliers. Ariane ne les quittait pas des yeux, bien qu'elle semblait parfaitement détendue.

- Nous t'attendions, Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit cette dernière, avec un regard d'excuse pour le reste des invités.

Ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise au bras de Sirius, elle le lâcha doucement avant de rejoindre Harry et Ginny.

La soirée se passa bien. Même si certains regards n'étaient pas sympathiques, la présence de Lupin et de Tonks parvint à détendre l'atmosphère. Ariane passa la majeure partie de la soirée pendue au bras de Sirius, et ne cessait de l'embrasser à table. Parvati arriva après le dîner, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le salon transformé pour l'occasion en piste de danse.

Dès lors, Ron se rapprocha d'elle, les couples étaient formés. Hermione se sentait légèrement déplacée dans cette ambiance feutrée, mais ne se départissait pas de son sourire. C'était censé être une fête, et elle devait s'amuser.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commençait cependant à s'ennuyer. Le bal allait bon train, les couples ne cessaient de virevolter sur la piste. Harry et Ginny ne se quittaient pas des yeux, tandis que Sirius et Ariane dansaient en rythme, comme s'ils avaient des années de pratique derrière eux.

Prenant une grande goulée d'air, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne s'amusait pas, à quoi bon passer la soirée assise à regarder les autres ? Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelques devoirs à faire afin d'oublier un peu qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Alors qu'elle allait attraper la rambarde de l'escalier, sa main droite fut happée.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Ce n'est que moi.

Sirius lui dédia son plus beau sourire, et l'emmena au centre de la piste. Un air de valse se mit à retentir, et il commença à tourner avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas danser Sirius.

- Oh, je sais que tu peux le faire.

En se détendant un peu, elle parvint à caler ses pas sur les siens, et à donner un semblant de rythme à leur danse. Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu ne t'amusais pas autant que prévu, je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison, avoua la jeune fille. Je comptais m'éclipser pour tout te dire.

- J'avais remarqué.

Après un petit moment de silence, Hermione fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers son cavalier.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette musique...

Le maraudeur eut un petit rire, mais ne répondit pas.

- En août ! Tu l'as fredonnée quand nous sommes arrivés ici pendant les vacances d'été.

- Exact. Tu as toujours une mémoire affolante, dirait-on.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, ils furent interrompus. Ariane s'était avancée vers eux, et, profitant de la fin d'un mouvement de la musique, passa une main possessive autour de la taille de son fiancé. Avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, elle s'adressa à Hermione, sans se départir de son éternel sourire :

- Puis-je reprendre mon fiancé ?

Hermione s'éloigna de Sirius, et ne put bredouiller qu'un petit "oui". Sur ce, elle recula vers les escaliers, puis monta dans sa chambre.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Les Bizzar' Sisters avaient remplacé les valses. En s'excusant, Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, afin de voir si elle allait bien. Après avoir cogné plusieurs fois, il ouvrit, et trouva une chambre vide.

Où pouvait-elle donc bien être ?

Il se mit à la chercher à l'étage, tout en se posant certaines questions. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à savoir si elle allait bien ? Hermione était une ami de son filleul, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi se faisait-il plus de souci pour elle que pour sa propre fiancée ?

"Parce qu'elle est jeune", pensa-t-il alors qu'il montait le second escalier. Mais cette réponse ne suffisait pas à expliquer le trouble qu'il a ressenti à maintes reprises lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Alors qu'il entrait dans un couloir sombre, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était inconsciemment arrivé à son "observatoire". Après avoir parcourut le petit couloir étroit, il poussa la porte dérobée, et trouva Hermione.

Elle était assise en tailleur par terre, les cheveux lâches, les pieds nus. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Ca va ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement. Quand elle aperçut son visage, elle se redressa.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Désolé, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'avais envie d'être un peu seule. Et j'entendais la musique depuis ma chambre. Je suis plus calme ici.

- D'accord.

Il se contenta de cette réponse, et se tut. Au bout de quelques minutes, intriguée, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, toi ?

- C'est un peu ma maison à ce que je sache, répondit Sirius, voulant la taquiner.

- Oh. Désolée.

- Je plaisantais. Tu observais les étoiles ?

- J'essayais en tout cas. Il a neigé pendant la soirée, on ne voit quasiment rien, c'est dommage.

Sirius se leva soudain, puis lui tendit la main. Avec un regard interrogateur, Hermione la prit et se mit debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans un mot, le maraudeur lui prit la taille, et la fit virevolter au rythme d'une valse.

- Il n'y a pas de musique, Sirius, protesta la jeune fille.

- Je sais. Mais il me semble également que nous ayons été interrompus tout à l'heure. Arrêter de danser au beau milieu d'une valse est un sacrilège.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, pouffa Hermione.

- C'est possible, oui, murmura-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius ralentit la danse, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Hermione releva la tête vers lui, et aperçut la lueur amusée au fond de son regard.

- Vous dansez divinement bien, Miss Granger, je tenais à vous le faire savoir.

Hermione se contenta de sourire. Puis, sans prévenir, Sirius lui souleva le menton. Et doucement, sans geste brusque, il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Il lui donna un tendre baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Abasourdie, Hermione se ne put que fermer les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la jeune fille recula de deux pas et baissa la tête. Sirius semblait pétrifié, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Hermione, je... Désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire une chose pareille, commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien... Je... Je pense que je devrais partir...

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'éclipsa, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce ronde, près du télescope.

* * *

Oh, c'est fini ! Mais la suite revient bientôt, **dans quelques semaines** (tout ça ?!). Oui, quand même, donner moi deux bonnes semaines pour vous pondre quelque chose de bien. :D

Mais je tiens à dire que je connais la fin maintenant. Car, en effet, je ne connaissais pas la fin de ma fanfiction quand je l'ai commencée. C'est réglé maintenant, alors, vous pouvez me donner vos avis : **D'après vous, comment cette histoire se terminera-t-elle ? Mérite-t-elle son classement en Drama ? :D **

A vous de jouer ! Bisous !


	13. Prises de conscience

Une semaine avait passée... C'est ce que j'écris au début de ce chapitre. Mais vous savez bien, vous, chers lecteurs, qu'un an a passé depuis le dernier chapitre. Mes excuses, je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de cette fanfiction, après le baccalauréat, une nouvelle vie s'est présentée à moi, bien plus mouvementée, dans une grande capitale... Mais je suis revenue. :D D'idées, je n'en manque plus, je sais exactement comme cette histoire se terminera, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire en tout cas.

J'ai profité de ce break pour essayer de vous faire un chapitre plus fouillé, plus long également, où je tente de dresser un tableau de chacun de nos trois protagonistes, j'espère que cela vous plaira, si ce n'est pas le cas, un petit message me disant ce qui ne va pas est le bienvenu, cela va de soi. :)

Bonne lecture, bonne journée, bonne soirée, etc.

Des bisous.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis ce fameux soir, ce moment hors du temps passé près du télescope. Hermione n'arrivait pas à ôter ces images de sa tête, les ressassant sans cesse, essayant de trouver une logique à ces derniers. Mais comment expliquer que son professeur, le parrain de son meilleur ami ait pu poser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Le fait était qu'elle n'arrivait juste pas à le réaliser. Evidemment, elle ne cherchait pas de logique à ce geste, mettant cela sur le compte de la biéraubeurre, ou de la situation assez particulière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les souvenirs de James, le télescope, le grenier, la danse écourtée… Comment expliquer cette douce caresse autrement ?

Pendant six jours, les six derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione avait tenté de passer le moins de temps possible avec Sirius. Elle était particulièrement gênée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, encore plus lorsque sa fiancée était présente. Ariane… La jeune fille n'osait même plus regarder son professeur. Pourtant, elle pensait que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle en doutait de plus en plus. N'avait-elle pas aguiché Sirius ?

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle ne savait même pas « aguicher » un garçon, comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle l'avait fait ou pas ? Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable, juste… Mal. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu ce baiser…

Hermione se redressa dans son lit et passa une main sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas désiré qu'il m'embrasse. Vraiment pas ». C'était facile de se répéter ces mots insignifiants. Se persuader de leur véracité était autre chose.

La jeune fille replia ses jambes et jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de son dortoir. La neige tombait par intermittence, et la lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, n'arrivant même plus à se concentrer sur un livre. Elle avait besoin d'explication, mais ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller voir Sirius afin qu'il lui dise réellement ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi c'était arrivé. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'allongea dans son lit. Si le sommeil ne venait pas seul, il fallait peut être lui forcer la main…

* * *

- Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile… Mais tu dois comprendre…

Le visage de Sirius était flou devant ses yeux, apparaissant et disparaissant tout aussi vite.

- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît…

- Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas savoir…

Une main se mit à la secouer brutalement, mais elle résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette façon, elle n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle se mit à fendre l'air avec ses bras afin qu'il s'en aille enfin, qu'il la laisse tranquille.

- Hermione ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des bleus ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ton foutu chat !

Chat ? Mais pourquoi parlait-il de Pattenrond ? Au fur et à mesure, la voix mélodieuse de Sirius se transforma en quelque chose de plus féminin, mais pourtant de plus déterminé et rageur. Ginny ?

- Oui, Ginny. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de faire des cabrioles dans ton lit, ça m'arrangerait. Les garçons m'ont demandée de venir voir ce que tu faisais et pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à te préparer. Ils vont être surpris quand je vais leur dire que tu n'es pas préparée du tout. Allez, bouge !

Ginny tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture qui recouvrait les jambes d'Hermione, la laissant à moitié dénudée.

- Hé bien, tu ne portais pas ce genre de… Choses, auparavant, dit-elle en désignant sa nuisette.

Hermione grommela, et s'appuya contre ses oreillers.

- Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher un pantalon dans mes valises hier soir. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, le trajet m'a épuisée. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8 heures ! Les garçons t'attendent. Je crois que Ron m'a parlée d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qui a lieu à… Attends que je me souvienne…

- 8h30… Par Merlin, je suis vraiment en retard, finit Hermione en courant vers la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents.

Ginny finissait de plier les draps de son amie, afin qu'elle ne perde pas de temps.

- Oh, Sirius ne te dira rien, ce n'est pas si grave si tu arrives avec 10 minutes de retard, tu sais bien.

La bouche pleine de dentifrice, Hermione répondit néanmoins.

- Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer aujourd'hui.

Ginny déposa les draps pliés au pied du lit et alla voir Hermione dans la salle de bain. Elle resta un moment silencieuse sur le pas de la porte avant de se lancer.

- Hermione, c'est moi ou tu essaies vraiment d'éviter Sirius ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La principale intéressée faillit s'étouffer avec sa brosse à dents. Elle plongea sa tête dans le lavabo afin de se rincer, et croisa le regard interrogateur de son amie dans le miroir en relevant la tête. Elle soupira avant de se retourner pour prendre la serviette de bain.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'en parler. Surtout ce matin. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'habiller.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Ginny n'était pas décidée à la laisser passer. Elle haussa un sourcil ironique et croisa les bras.

- Oh non. Sois tu me dis ce qui se passe, du moins dans les grandes lignes, soit tu restes dans cette salle de bain, ratant ainsi une heure de cours, une occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et donc d'améliorer ta note pour la fin d'année. Ah, et tu rateras aussi l'occasion de faire gagner des points à Gryffondor. Tu n'as qu'à choisir.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux, horrifiée.

- Ginny… Non, je t'en prie.

- Tu n'as qu'à choisir. Et choisis bien, tu n'as droit qu'à une chance, cachottière.

Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux avant de lâcher d'un trait :

- Sirius m'a embrassée. D'accord ? Je peux passer maintenant ?

Mais Ginny ne bougeait pas.

- Ginny ! S'il te plaît, je vais être en retard !

- Je n'y crois pas là. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. C'est le parrain d'Harry. C'est ton professeur… Bon sang, non ! Dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

En disant cela, elle avait libéré l'entrée, laissant à Hermione le champ libre. Cette dernière en profita pour aller dans le dortoir afin de préparer ses affaires. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore une dizaine de minutes.

- Ecoute Ginny, tu m'as posée une question, je t'ai répondue. Si tu veux de plus amples détails, je te conseille d'attendre un peu. Je n'ai même pas les idées claires concernant cette situation, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi j'ai répondu à son baiser, je…

- Tu QUOI ? Hermione ! Non, je n'y crois vraiment pas là.

La jeune fille secouait sa tête de gauche à droite, en regardant son amie comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Après avoir fourré son parchemin dans son sac, Hermione le jeta rapidement sur son dos et se tourna pour faire face à Ginny.

- Je sais, c'est insensé. Mais je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais du temps. Et des arguments. Vraiment, Ginny, je suis en retard là. Et je t'en prie, ne dis rien à ton frère. Et rien à Harry, évidemment… Enfin, ne dis rien à personne s'il te plait. Je te fais confiance.

Hermione posa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue avant de dévaler les escaliers. Ginny resta plantée là encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à quitter la pièce. Décidemment, Hermione l'étonnait de plus en plus.

* * *

Elle avait oublié. Oublié qu'il y avait 15 volées de marches qui séparaient le dortoir des gryffondors à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Evidemment, les garçons ne l'avaient pas attendue, croyant qu'elle ne descendrait jamais.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée dans le couloir, elle prit deux minutes pour respirer, au bord de l'asphyxie. De toute façon, elle était déjà en retard, il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte. La jeune fille en profita pour ajuster sa robe de sorcier qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se retrouver dans des positions somme toute peu décentes quand sa maîtresse avait la mauvaise idée de courir.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte qui était ouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper pour signifier sa présence, quand son professeur se tourna vers elle. Sa main resta en suspens, tandis que son regard s'accrochait à celui de Sirius.

- Je… Je suis désolée, je…

Elle bafouillait. Hermione Granger bafouillait. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que Sirius l'observait, l'air amusé.

- Vous pouvez vous installer, miss Granger.

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dirigea rapidement vers la place que ses deux comparses avaient gardée pour elle. Harry l'observait bizarrement tandis qu'elle prenait ses parchemins et son livre pour les mettre sur la table.

- Tu es vraiment affolante ces derniers temps, Hermione.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et entreprit de recopier les deux phrases que son ami avait écrites pendant son absence.

- Je me suis réveillée en retard.

- Je ne parle pas que de ça, tu sais très bien que…

- Harry, si tu pouvais faire moins de bruit pour que je suive, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante, l'interrompit-elle en reportant son attention sur ce que Sirius disait.

Vexé, le jeune homme se détourna, et Hermione se remit à respirer normalement. Son trouble était de plus en plus difficile à cacher, et elle se demandait comment de temps elle allait tenir ainsi.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione fut rattrapée par Sirius.

- Je crois que nous devons parler, commença-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, professeur.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, Hermione, nous ne sommes pas en cours… Je ne sais pas où commencer, mais je voudrais juste m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Tout est arrivé tellement vite, tu es partie ensuite, je… Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire une chose pareille, ce n'est pas bien, j'ai le double de ton âge, je… Je suis ton professeur, par Merlin ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolée Hermione.

Tout le long de son discours, Hermione n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de cligner des yeux comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Elle ravala la boule qui commençait à grossir dans sa gorge, et répondit.

- Très bien. Je vais être en retard. Bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons, et se précipita dans le couloir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

* * *

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas cours juste après. Harry et Ron ne l'avaient toujours pas attendue, et elle se rendit à la bibliothèque dans le but de travailler sur son parchemin de potions qu'elle devait rendre dans deux jours.

Elle s'installa au fond, loin des discussions d'étudiants de première année qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, découvrir de nouveaux sorts pour être « aussi fort qu'Harry Potter ». En temps normal, Hermione souriait en entendant ces souhaits, mais elle voulait juste être seule aujourd'hui.

Après avoir sorti ses livres et ses parchemins déjà noircis de travaux préparatoires, elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer. Peine perdue. Toutes les cinq minutes, son esprit vagabondait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius et à ses « excuses ». Mais pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle touchée par cela ? C'est vrai, elle aurait du être heureuse. Il s'était excusé, fin de l'histoire, elle pouvait dès lors oublier ça, elle pouvait redevenir la Hermione qu'elle était avant, studieuse, et ne pensant qu'à ses études qui étaient prometteuses.

Etait-ce de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur ? Pour le parrain de son meilleur ami ? Cela semblait tellement incongru et idiot. Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, le meilleur élément de Poudlard, qui ne se sentait bien qu'en compagnie de ses livres, attirée par la personne qui lui était interdite ?

Alors que sa raison se livrait un duel sans pitié avec ses sentiments, un bruit sourd venant de sa gauche la sortit de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, Hermione.

La jeune fille releva la tête pour croiser le regard rieur de Luna Lovegood.

- Luna… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- C'est ma place habituelle. J'aime être à l'écart des autres, pour peaufiner des articles du Chicaneur parfois. Mon père a décidé de me laisser quelques articles dans chaque numéro, il croit en mon talent de journaliste. Je dois dire que cela me rend fière. Mais je ne suis pas vaniteuse pour autant, je sais que je dois travailler dur pour garder ce privilège.

- Hé bien, je suis heureuse pour toi, Luna.

- Merci beaucoup. Je dois par ailleurs travailler pour mon cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius Black est réellement un bon pédagogue, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis, il est vraiment très beau, même si ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse que très peu. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sans trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Je… Heu… Ne m'intéresse pas non plus à ce genre de choses.

- Ha bon ?, répondit Luna, les sourcils froncés. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'une… Comment dire. Une alchimie, voilà, une alchimie s'opère quand vous êtes ensemble. Comme tout à l'heure en fait.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Après votre cours. J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu. Je devais demander au professeur Black quelque chose concernant le sort de Tentacula. Mais je ne dirais rien, je te le promets. Si tant est que j'ai compris quelque chose à votre conversation, qui, je l'avoue, n'était pas des plus intéressantes. Bon ! Je dois y aller, Hermione. Bonne journée !

- Luna, att…

Trop tard. La jeune fille avait déjà disparu derrière une étagère. Qu'avait-elle pu bien comprendre à leur discussion ?

* * *

Ariane fixait le parchemin accroché en face de son bureau en faisant tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Sirius n'avait avancé aucune date concernant leur hypothétique mariage. Que devait-elle en penser ? Etait-il annulé ? Repoussé aux calendes grecques ?

Avec un soupir, elle sortit de son siège et alla se poser nonchalamment près de la fenêtre, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas faire une chose pareille. Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller de cette façon.

Ariane connaissait pourtant son penchant à l'indépendance, cette peur obsessionnelle de l'engagement. Son éternel côté baroudeur qui l'avait tant charmé au début pouvait finalement se révéler être un défaut majeur, et un obstacle à leur union. Azkaban l'avait changé, elle le savait. Elle espérait toutefois qu'il ne voyait pas le mariage comme une prison.

Elle se demandait toujours sur quoi leur future union était basée. Etaient-ils amoureux ? Elle l'était, enfin, le pensait. Mais lui ? Son regard l'échappait toujours après l'amour, il préférait sortir prendre l'air que de rester près d'elle, attendant son sommeil. Etait-ce de l'amour, ou une relation uniquement basée sur une entente –assez exceptionnelle, elle devait l'avouer – au lit ?

Ariane ferma les yeux et s'entoura de ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer. Et il y avait Hermione Granger. Cette pimbêche qui ne faisait rien pour arranger tout ça. Il s'était passé quelque chose le soir de Noël, Ariane était prête à le parier. Si tel était le cas, Dumbledore devait être informé, cela lui semblait être l'évidence même. Ainsi, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle éliminerait la rivale, et une étudiante qui l'impressionnait par son impertinence et son intelligence hors pair.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se promit de garder un œil sur cette jeune fille, qui ne l'importunerait plus longtemps…

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre ses appartements, elle sentit une présence près de la porte. Elle se retourna doucement pour rencontrer le regard troublé de Sirius. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, et ce fut Ariane qui fit un pas vers lui.

- Sirius ? Je te vois rarement dans la tour d'astronomie, quelque chose de spécial à me dire ?

Son fiancé baissa les yeux avant de faire un pas vers elle également.

- Non, rien d'inhabituel, tout va très bien. Je voulais juste… Te faire une surprise.

Ariane sourit timidement, elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, je ne m'y attendais pas, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Sirius ferma les yeux et la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé…

Ariane se libéra légèrement de son étreinte afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Désolé ? Pourquoi donc ?

Sirius la regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, avant de relâcher complètement son étreinte. Il passa une main sur son visage, d'un geste las. Ariane fronça les sourcils et le força à la regarder.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sirius ? Tu me fais peur depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive plus à te comprendre… Explique-moi, je t'en prie.

Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle était paniquée. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, surtout quand quelqu'un s'éloignait d'elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit.

De son côté, Sirius ne pouvait s'expliquer ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-il venu voir Ariane ce soir ? Il avait encore un nombre impressionnant de cours à préparer mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de correct. Il était alors sorti, était passé devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, pensant discuter avec son filleul pendant quelques instants, mais l'image d'Hermione restait fixée dans son esprit. Il savait très bien que voir Harry impliquait voir Hermione, alors il s'était abstenu et était monté dans la tour d'astronomie, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Square Grimmaurd, Ariane et lui ne se voyaient plus souvent. Elle restait la plupart du temps dans la tour d'astronomie, et Sirius n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit. Ils n'avaient donc plus vraiment le temps de se voir, hormis le matin au petit déjeuner, et certains soirs quand elle décidait de lui rendre visite.

Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Il était fiancé à Ariane. Comment cela était-il possible ? Lui, maraudeur de son état, était fiancé. Il aurait du être marié depuis fort longtemps, il le savait, mais sa détention à Azkaban avait mis fin à tous ses rêves de famille. Merlin, une famille ! C'était ce à quoi il aspirait secrètement, depuis qu'il avait assisté au mariage de James et Lily, presque vingt ans auparavant. Quand Harry était né, il avait ressenti en lui une joie intense, et avait eu, lui aussi, l'envie de fonder un foyer.

Se voyait-il fonder un foyer avec Ariane ? Cette question, fondamentale, le tourmentait depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main. Ils s'entendaient bien, c'était indéniable. Mais était-ce suffisant pour se voir finir ses jours aux côtés d'une femme ? Ne manquait-il pas quelque chose de primordial, cette chose qu'il avait vue entre James et Lily, et qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'Hermione ?

Hermione… Tout le problème était là. Sirius était persuadé que toutes ces questions n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose de fort pour la jeune fille. Tout était arrivé si vite, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Alors il s'était excusé. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Lui dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis presqu'un mois, que ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il imagine ses lèvres près des siennes ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un vieux pervers, bien qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'en était pas un. Hermione n'était pas faite pour lui. Elle était trop jeune, trop… Bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Ariane lui parler. Ainsi, il fut surpris quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le secouait frénétiquement.

- Sirius, je voudrais juste savoir ce qui te tracasse, nous sommes fiancés quand même.

En regardant son visage presque implorant, Sirius se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Pouvait-il se permettre de continuer à faire croire à Ariane que leur mariage était encore possible, alors que lui-même en doutait depuis le commencement ? Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans leur relation, la jeune femme s'occupant de presque tout, planifiant tout dans leur vie. L'idée du mariage venait d'elle, et il avait presque l'impression d'avoir été embarqué sans s'en rendre compte dans toute cette histoire.

Il croisa ses yeux d'un bleu vif, et décida de ne plus se mentir une minute de plus. De ne plus mentir à Ariane.

- Ariane… Je crois que l'on devrait repousser le mariage à une date… Ultérieure.

En disant ses mots, il lâcha ses mains qu'il tenait, et les fourra dans sa poche, comme si le seul contact de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ariane le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

- Repousser le mariage ? Tu veux rire, Sirius ? Je te ferais remarquer que nous n'avons, d'une part, toujours pas décider d'une date, nous n'avons donc rien à repousser. Et puis, tu veux annuler nos fiançailles, c'est ça ? Tu me quittes, c'est bien ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Je pense juste qu'il serait mieux de… Faire une pause. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te parler de ça avant, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Nos familles sont liées, Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille !

Elle avait haussé le ton, et Sirius tiqua en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase.

- Nos familles étaient peut-être liées quand j'avais vingt ans. Je n'ai plus de famille, Ariane, tu le sais mieux que personne, je sais que tu m'as suivie de loin en loin, tu sais ce que j'ai traversé comme épreuves. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, certes, tu as préféré fermer les yeux sur Azkaban, sur cette partie sombre de mon existence qui fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Tu es importante pour moi, je ne le nie pas, mais j'ai juste besoin… De temps. Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre ça.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre plus sur ce sujet. Ariane sembla le comprendre et n'insista pas. Néanmoins, Sirius vit dans ses yeux que le sujet n'était pas complètement clos pour elle. Une trêve. Elle lui accordait une trêve.

- Très bien. Je te laisse du temps, Sirius. Mais sache que pour moi, nos fiançailles ne sont pas rompues. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna de lui, retourna derrière son bureau et fit mine de se plonger dans la lecture d'un parchemin. La discussion était close, et elle le lui signifiait toujours de cette manière. Il devait prendre « congé », et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

J'espère que ce fut une agréable lecture. :) Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant Harry, Ginny et Ron, ils auront bien sûr leur petite histoire, mais pas avant que ces deux là aient eu une discussion sérieuse, et non pas un "je te fuis, tu me fuis, on est bien ainsi". :D

La suite pour dans quelques semaines, je serais évidemment moins longues, l'attente ne se comptera plus en mois. :)

J'attends vos avis !

A bientôt ! :D


	14. Discussions

(message à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture. ;) )

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Hermione rejoignit la Salle commune des Gryffondors, exténuée. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et elle avait du mal à retrouver son entrain habituel. Elle avisa Ron et Harry près de la cheminée, occupés par leur partie d'échecs magique. Elle décida de s'isoler un peu, et se posa dans le canapé d'un rouge chatoyant, un livre de potions sur les genoux. Alors qu'elle commençait à feuilleter l'ouvrage, une chevelure rousse fit irruption à sa droite. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

- Hermione.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Ginny dans un soupir.

- Oui, Ginny ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu dois me parler de quelque chose de très important. J'y ai pensé toute la journée, tu ne vas pas me laisser sur ma faim.

La jeune fille arborait un sourire candide, auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

- Très bien, soupira Hermione en refermant son livre de potions. Viens dans ma chambre.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent devant Ron et Harry qui ne levèrent même pas les yeux sur elles, trop occupés à élaborer une stratégie pour remporter la partie.

Arrivée dans le dortoir d'Hermione, Ginny se jeta sur son lit.

- Alors, je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ginny, répondit Hermione en déposant ses livres sur le bureau qui se trouvait en face de son lit.

- Ha non, tu ne vas pas commencer, Hermione Jane Granger. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius. Tu m'as promis de m'éclairer, et je n'en attends pas moins de toi après les confidences que tu m'as faites ce matin. Crache le morceau.

Devant une telle obstination, Hermione se rendit.

- D'accord, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de son amie. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais reprendre ensuite. Et, c'est très important, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Cette dernière prit un air outré.

- Evidemment, nous sommes amies. Je t'écoute.

Hermione prit une grande respiration, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de choses, ne s'étant jamais confiée à quelqu'un de cette manière, même pas à Ginny qu'elle aimait pourtant beaucoup. C'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas d'histoires très intéressantes à raconter, et les seules fois où elle aurait pu le faire, elle n'avait pas osé, par pudeur sans doute. Parler d'elle n'était pas un exercice dont elle raffolait, loin de là.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quand cette histoire a commencé… Au début d'année, le professeur McGonagall m'avait conseillé de prendre des cours particuliers de Défense contre les forces du mal, afin de me perfectionner dans l'optique de décrocher un Optimal aux épreuves de fin d'année. Je n'ai pas pu dire non, tu imagines bien, surtout que je connaissais bien Sirius, et que prendre des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était une perspective bien plus joyeuse que des cours de potions. Alors j'ai dit oui. Je dois dire que ces cours m'ont été utiles dans le sens où j'ai appris à avoir plus confiance en moi, à mettre de côté certaines peurs qui me paralysaient, et qui pouvaient me paralyser devant l'ennemi. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je crois que Sirius et moi nous sommes rapprochés pendant ces cours particuliers. Il était prévenant, il a appris beaucoup de choses sur moi. Des choses que je ne connaissais pas moi-même pour la plupart. Et puis il y a eu ce Noël au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si tout avait changé dans un laps de temps très court. Je me suis mise à le voir différemment, et j'ai l'impression que ce fut son cas également. Il y a eu cette danse… Mais il est fiancé, Ginny, et Ariane me l'a bien fait comprendre en nous interrompant sur la piste.

« Alors je suis partie m'isoler. Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais découvert un grenier dans sa maison, un endroit où je me sentais particulièrement bien. J'étais partie là-bas pour faire le point, et pour arrêter de penser à Sirius comme un hypothétique… Petit ami. Chose que je savais absurde, évidemment. Mais ce soir là, il est venu me voir. Nous avons parlé, et puis… Il a tenu à continuer notre danse, cette danse que sa fiancée avait interrompue. Et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai répondu à son baiser, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il m'a embrassé. Nous étions terriblement gênés par la suite, c'était insensé ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais même pas me l'expliquer.

« Depuis, je l'évite autant que je peux. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que lui parler quand il m'a demandé de rester aujourd'hui après le cours. Il s'est excusé. C'est évident que c'était la chose la plus censée à faire, mais est-ce que c'était ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse ? Bizarrement, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il éprouvait… Quelque chose de spécial pour moi. Mais je sais que c'est puéril et insensé.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione baissa la tête, comme prise en faute. Ginny n'avait pas réagi pendant tout son récit, et ne parla qu'au bout d'un certain moment.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à quelque chose pareil, Hermione, en toute honnêteté. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de « puéril et d'insensé » comme tu le dis. Je pensais la même chose il y a deux ans quand je rêvais d'une éventuelle relation avec Harry. Je me disais que j'étais trop jeune, qu'il était trop célèbre, que j'étais trop idiote pour lui. Mais je l'aimais quand même, même si au fond, je me l'interdisais.

- Harry n'a que quelques années sur toi, Ginny. Sirius a dix sept ans de plus que moi, c'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami, il est fiancé ! Je ne peux décemment pas penser à quelque chose entre nous, c'est du suicide.

Ginny prit les mains de sa meilleure amie entre les siennes, et les serra fortement.

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de différences. Mais tu ne sauras pas si ces différences sont insurmontables tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé franchement. Je t'ai connu plus combative, Hermione ! Il ne t'a pas embrassé sur un coup de tête, par Merlin, essaye de connaître ses intentions. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, tu parviendras à savoir ce que tu veux. Je ne te dis pas que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir de tels sentiments pour… Un professeur, mais il serait bon de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir là, et pourquoi…

Hermione releva les yeux vers son amie.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais devoir lui parler, je crois.

- Exactement. Pas ce soir, mais dès demain. C'est vraiment important, Hermione, je n'aime pas du tout te voir dans un état pareil.

La jeune fille sourit, et hocha la tête.

- Je te le promets. Je lui parlerais demain.

Ginny se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Et tu me raconteras ça demain soir, évidemment !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se prépara rapidement pour son cours de potions. Elle n'était pas en retard cette fois-ci, et se rendit dans les cachots en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Elle retrouvait sa bonne humeur habituelle, même si l'idée d'un tête-à-tête avec Sirius la tétanisait quelque peu.

Toute la nuit, elle avait réfléchi à comment se déroulerait cette discussion, et n'avait presque pas dormi. Quand lui parler ? Où ? Devait-elle attendre la tombée de la nuit, histoire de ne pas être dérangée ?

Au saut du lit, après avoir ruminé ces idées pendant plusieurs heures, elle se décida… A ne pas décider justement. Elle lui parlerait quand elle le verrait, et il n'était plus question de faire volte face cette fois-ci.

Quand il avait cherché à se justifier, à lui parler la veille, elle avait évité le conflit en le laissant parler seul. Mais cela n'avait rien arrangé à la situation, elle le savait. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler. Enfin.

- Ca va, Hermione ? Tu as l'air pâle tout à coup.

Elle continua de marcher vers les cachots et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron.

- Tout va très bien, merci. Je pensais à ce devoir que l'on doit rendre pour la semaine prochaine…

- A MacGonagall… Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Harry. J'ai essayé de faire ce rapport sur la métamorphose des éléments liquides, mais j'ai du mal. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque avec Ron ce soir après les cours. Si tu veux nous donner un coup de main…

Ce soir… Etant occupés, ses amis ne se demanderaient pas où elle pourrait être… C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Heum, je ne pourrais pas les garçons. J'ai… Promis à Ginny de l'aider, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez quand même.

Ron soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Problème réglé.

* * *

Le soir venu, Hermione quitta son dortoir sur les coups de 22h. Tout le monde avait déjà dîné, et la plupart des étudiants avait regagné leur Salle Commune. Ron et Harry étaient encore à la bibliothèque qui ne fermait qu'une heure plus tard. Prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne la voit, elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius. Elle croyait savoir qu'il dormait toujours seul depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, enfin, c'est ce que son filleul avait confié à la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment préparé ce qu'elle allait lui dire. C'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle frappa à la porte, assez fortement afin d'être entendue. De longues secondes passèrent, et Hermione envisagea même de rebrousser chemin. Mais que faisait-elle là en pleine nuit ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit dans ses pensées. L'imposante porte avait laissé place à Sirius Black, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un long gilet noir, les sourcils froncés.

- Hermione ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques instants, obnubilée par la poitrine de son professeur qui se dessinait sous son gilet.

- Hem, non, rien de grave. Je… Je pensais juste que… Ce serait bien que l'on se parle. Maintenant.

Sirius planta son regard au fond du sien, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Hermione se faufila rapidement par l'ouverture, en prenant garde de ne pas frôler Sirius. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le canapé où la jeune fille découvrit de nombreux parchemins. Après avoir pris place, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles qui étaient à côté d'elle.

- Tu travaillais… Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je ne faisais que commencer à préparer les examens pour les premières années… Rien qui presse, en somme.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et la regarda fixement.

- Alors. Tu voulais me parler.

Il essayait de garder un semblant de calme, mais il y n'y arrivait qu'avec difficulté. La jeune fille, la jeune femme s'il voulait être précis, qui se trouvait en face de lui avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Que voulait-elle lui dire de si important pour qu'elle vienne le voir si tard ?

Hermione, quant à elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, même si elle ne savait pas réellement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce soir de Noël, Sirius.

Elle avait dit ces mots à une telle vitesse que Sirius savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'arrêter maintenant. Elle voulait parler.

Les yeux baissés, la jeune fille continua.

- Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. J'essaie de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Mais ce n'était pas une erreur, parce qu'au fond, j'ai voulu ce baiser. J'ai intérieurement voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras, j'ai même voulu que tu continues, encore et encore… Et… Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, c'est horrible, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre.

Elle releva les yeux, plus perdue que jamais.

Sirius ne savait que faire. Devait-il se lever et la prendre dans ses bras ? Devait-il au contraire lui dire de partir ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui ouvrir son cœur.

- Hermione… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Après cette nuit, je n'ai cessé de penser à ce qui c'était passé. Et je m'en suis tellement voulu ! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, je suis ton professeur… Mais il y a toujours un mais. Je crois que passer du temps avec toi m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. J'ai compris que malgré ton jeune âge, tu es une des seules personnes à même de me comprendre un peu, ou tout du moins de partager des choses simples de la vie avec moi, et non pas les malheurs et les douleurs…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il se levait pour se placer à côté d'elle. Il ne la touchait pas, et cette absence de contact suffit pour lui donner des frissons.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que l'on fait est bien. Mais je n'ai plus envie de mentir, Hermione. Tu me plais, et c'est bien ça le problème.

La jeune fille leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

- Sirius… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Hermione ne lâchait pas ses lèvres du regard, et finit par fermer les yeux quand elle les sentit sur les siennes. Sirius l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, tandis qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains. Ce fut Hermione qui l'incita à approfondir leur baiser en passant ses mains dans son dos. Il introduisit finalement sa langue, et commença un doux balai avec celle d'Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Les joues roses, Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je dois… Je dois partir, je crois…

Elle se leva rapidement, enfila son manteau qu'elle avait déposé près d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

- Attends ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée par quoique ce soit… Si tu veux revenir vers moi, je serais là… Mais je ne te force pas, Hermione, ne te méprends pas.

La jeune fille se libéra doucement et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna vers Sirius avant de s'éclipser.

- Je reviendrais…

* * *

**BONJOUR ! :D**

Oui, quelques mois ont passé... J'ai eu des vacances chaotiques, puis une rentrée mouvementée avec une tonne de boulot... Ca continue d'ailleurs, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire quelques lignes de temps en temps. :) Voilà donc la suite, la fameeeuse discussion ! Le chapitre est assez court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ici ne se finit pas les tribulations de nos deux jeunes gens, ce serait trop facile hein ! Plein plein de choses vous attendent dans la suite, stay tuned. :) (ça explique du coup que ça aille assez vite entre eux, justement parce que **je n'ai pas envie de faire une fanfiction avec 70 chapitres... Une vingtaine suffira !** :D)

Enjoy, et donnez moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je les lis tous et les apprécie à leur juste valeur. Je vais peut-être me lancer dans de la réponse aux reviews, donc n'hésitez pas. Je compte sur vous. :)


	15. L'accident

Bon, je vous dois des excuses. Je ne pensais pas être si longue, juste que les cours de droit me prennent beaucoup de temps, plus que ce je ne le pensais (bon, après deux années d'étude, je devrais être habituée à ce rythme, et pourtant !). Mais les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait réaliser que vous teniez à cette histoire, autant que j'y tiens, et que je me devais de la continuer. Je la finirai, c'est certain. Surtout que j'ai des vacances dans un mois, je m'attellerai à avancer après mon escapade anglaise fin juin. :) J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour eux, et j'ai envie de finir cette fanfiction, n'en doutez pas !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont déjà dans cette période bénie ! :D

Plein de bisous.

* * *

Le dos appuyé contre la porte, Hermione tentait de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait en vain de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Sur le trajet, elle tentait de se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas allée voir Sirius, et ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés… Encore. Mais le goût qu'elle sentait sur ses lèvres ne pouvait pas la tromper.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione murmura le mot de passe sans même y penser et franchi le tableau prestement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Harry qui disputaient une partie d'échecs. Ron la vit en premier et l'interpella.

- Hermione ? Je pensais que tu dormais déjà, j'ai vu Ginny monter tout à l'heure…

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je suis partie prendre l'air.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle se rendit à l'étage.

Harry n'avait pas pu parler à Hermione avant que cette dernière se rende à son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Ron qui continuait de regarder les escaliers, comme si Hermione allait redescendre d'un moment à l'autre pour se justifier. Ou au moins leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- C'est moi qui me fait des films, ou Hermione est franchement bizarre ces temps-ci ?

Harry haussa les épaules en déplaçant son cavalier sur l'échiquier.

- C'est probable. Tu sais, je n'essaie même plus de chercher une quelconque explication à son comportement bizarre… Si ça se trouve, elle s'est encore fourré dans une histoire de protection des elfes, pourquoi pas des gobelins cette fois-ci !

Ron étouffa un rire nerveux, mais restait toutefois préoccupé.

- Très drôle Harry… Mais vraiment, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ? Je veux dire… Je vais peut-être te choquer, je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

Harry releva la tête, soudain curieux.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà… Ca s'est passé au Square Grimmaurd. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais je m'étais glissé dans la chambre d'Hermione, le soir du bal… Je voulais m'excuser auprès d'elle par rapport à Parvati. Ce n'était pas correct de la narguer de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin… Je me suis rendue dans sa chambre, pensant qu'elle était avec Ginny à papoter, que sas-je. Il se trouve qu'elle dormait déjà. Il était déjà très tard, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je m'apprêtais donc à quitter la pièce, quand je l'ai entendu murmurer dans son sommeil. Elle avait l'air vachement agitée, tu peux me croire.

- Et tu as compris ce qu'elle disait ?

- Crois moi ou non, mais je l'ai entendu dire très distinctement : « Sirius ». Je sais, ça paraît dingue, mais elle l'a dit deux fois. Deux fois, Harry, je ne suis pas fou !

Harry se mit à rire nerveusement, assez gêné.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Ron. Sirius est deux fois plus âgé qu'elle !

- Et alors ? D'accord, c'est horrible de penser à ça, mais tu n'as pas remarqué les regards gênés qu'elle lui lance parfois, et le fait qu'elle évite toujours de parler de lui quand on aborde le sujet ?

- C'est possible…, concéda Harry. Mais de toute façon, ça lui passera. Sirius est fiancé à Ariane, et ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il soit attiré un tant soit peu par Hermione…

Ron haussa les épaules, puis focalisa de nouveau son attention sur l'échiquier.

- Si tu le dis…

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune avant de se rendre dans les serres pour le cours de botanique. Il faisait déjà très froid dans les couloirs, alors Hermione avait sorti sa grosse laine afin de braver les flocons dans le parc. Sur tout le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, et Harry soupçonna Ron de toujours penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir. Plus le jeune homme y pensait, plus il trouvait ça absurde. Oui, Hermione était quelque peu bizarre ces derniers temps, mais sûrement était-ce le stress des devoirs ou encore des problèmes familiaux dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Mais ça ne concernait absolument pas Sirius, il en était presque certain. Il n'avait pas remarqué un changement de la part de Sirius vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, ce qui le confortait dans cette idée.

Arrivés aux serres, ils s'installèrent. Hermione se défit de son écharpe et resta silencieuse, fixant un point invisible sur une plante en face d'elle. L'arrivée du professeur Chourave la ramena dans le monde réel.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin faire quelque chose qui relève de votre niveau. Il faudra être extrêmement attentif cette fois, aucune erreur ne sera tolérée ! J'ai bien évidemment choisi votre groupe en considération de cette difficulté. Ne me décevez pas !

Quelques élèves eurent un sourire en coin, visiblement satisfaits de voir que leur talent était enfin reconnu par un professeur.

- Il s'agit donc de prélever la matière première d'une tentacula vénéneuse. Son venin, pour être claire. Ce n'est pas une tâche aisée, il vous faudra éviter ses dents acérées qui vous transmettrons le venin si elles vont ont à portée. N'oubliez donc pas vos gants. Je précise que pour avoir accès à leur venin, il faudra viser leur base. Faites très attention, et n'oubliez pas de toujours garder votre récipient à portée de main, afin de ne pas perdre de temps et d'en finir au plus vite ! Les pots de tentacula sont situés derrière vous, je vous surveillerai pendant toute la durée du processus. A vous de jouer !

Hermione se retourna et fit face à la tentacula vénéneuse qui se mouvait silencieusement en face d'elle. Ron et Harry enfilaient leurs gants, tandis que certains étudiants pressés d'en finir, tentaient en vain des « Accio venin », sous le regard désapprobateur mais pourtant rieur du professeur Chourave.

Hermione enfila distraitement les gants, tout en pensant qu'ils étaient d'une totale inutilité vu leur faible épaisseur. Mais le professeur Chourave devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Après avoir mis le petit récipient juste à côté d'elle, Hermione entreprit de pousser délicatement les tentacules qui se situaient devant la base de la bestiole, afin d'inciser une partie de son « écorce » pour faire couler une petite quantité de venin. Mais la tentacula se mit à se protéger en frappant de toutes parts.

- On dirait bien que tu as eu la plus capricieuse, Hermione.

Harry lui avait dit ces mots en mettant le récipient sous la base de sa propre tentacula vénéneuse. Ce même récipient se remplit doucement, et Harry l'attrapa avec rapidité quand il fut plein. Hermione soupira, et se concentra sur sa créature. Avec son petit scalpel, elle se fraya un chemin entre les tentacules menaçants. Alors qu'elle était arrivée au but et que son scalpel touchait l'écorce, le cri de victoire lancé par Ron lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, et dans la foulée, elle sentit un tentacule s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

- HA !

Elle retira vivement sa main, se libérant au passage, tandis que le professeur Chourave accourait. Des gouttes de sang se mirent à couler de l'intérieur de son poignet, et Hermione se sentit faiblir à la vue des petits trous faits par la créature. Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, Harry vint la soutenir, et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle perdit connaissance, l'oreille cotonneuse et la bouche sèche.

- Malefoy, c'est par ici que ça se passe.

Sirius n'aimait pas réellement faire cours aux Serpentards. D'une part, parce qu'il voyait de nombreux fils de mangemorts, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Et d'autre part, parce qu'ils se montraient d'une arrogance telle qu'ils n'étaient au fond pas mieux que leurs parents.

Et voilà que Malefoy se permettait de se mettre quasiment debout afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Exaspéré, il continua pourtant son cours, alors que Malefoy avait repris sa place, tout en ricanant.

Voyant que ce dernier commençait à parler à ses voisins sur le ton de la conspiration, il se força à intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ? Quelque chose que vous voudriez partager à la classe peut-être ?

Avec un sourire sarcastique, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste Granger qui semble avoir de petits ennuis…

Tous les élèves présents se mirent à ricaner, tandis que Sirius, livide, se dirigea vers la fenêtre à son tour afin de voir Hermione sur un brancard, visiblement transportée à l'infirmerie. Le poing serré, il attendit qu'elle franchisse l'enceinte de Poudlard avant de faire volte-face.

- Parkinson, surveillez la classe, je dois m'éclipser.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se rua hors de la salle, laissant là des Serpentards suspicieux.

* * *

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Mme Pomfresh se hâta vers la jeune fille qui gisait inconsciente sur le brancard, entourée de Ron, Harry et du professeur Chourave. Cette dernière prit la parole, visiblement dépassée par les évènements.

- C'est une tentacula vénéneuse… L'école a besoin de son venin, alors j'ai proposé à ces jeunes gens de prélever leur venin, je pensais qu'ils en étaient capables…

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard furibond en grommelant.

- On vous a déjà dit de ne pas tenter ce genre de chose, c'est une pratique qui repose sur beaucoup de chance, et non pas sur un quelconque talent en botanique… Vous feriez mieux d'aller surveiller vos autres élèves professeur, avant qu'il n'arrive un autre malheur !

Le professeur Chourave s'en alla sans demander son reste, tandis que Mme Pomfresh se penchait sur Hermione.

- Son sang a été contaminé, j'en ai bien peur, dit-elle en examinant son poignet.

- C'est grave ? Elle s'en remettra vite ?, questionna Harry, visiblement secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vite, je ne sais pas. Son corps s'est mis en état de « veille » si je peux dire ça ainsi, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas. Le venin des tentaculas est particulièrement virulent, et Miss Granger n'a pas la carrure pour le supporter. Il va falloir nettoyer son sang, ce qui peut prendre un peu de temps, vu son état de faiblesse, finit-elle en prenant le pouls de la jeune fille. Déplacez-la sur un des lits !

Harry et Ron la déplacèrent avec douceur, tandis que l'infirmière approchait avec des machines barbares.

- La méthode magique ne serait pas la bienvenue ici. Elle est trop faible, et cette méthode consisterait à lui enlever une quantité de sang pour la traiter beaucoup trop importante. Cette machine permettra de lui enlever du sang au fur et à mesure, de le traiter, et de le réinjecter dans son corps. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour ne pas aggraver son état, dit-elle en répondant aux questions silencieuses des deux garçons.

Alors que Mme Pomfresh faisait entrer des aiguilles dans le bras de la jeune fille, Harry et Ron firent la grimace, peu habitués à ce genre de traitement. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un halètement derrière eux. Harry se retourna le premier, et vit Sirius sur le bas de la porte, visiblement essoufflé après une course effrénée.

- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… J'ai vu… Hermione, par la fenêtre…

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha du lit où gisait la jeune fille, et avisa les aiguilles dans le creux de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Mme Pomfresh était partie avec un regard suspicieux pour Sirius, et ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

- Elle s'est fait mordre par une tentacula vénéneuse… Ses jours ne sont pas en danger selon Mme Pomfresh, mais elle va devoir rester un certain temps ici. Au moins jusqu'à ce que son sang soit nettoyé et qu'elle se réveille.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux tandis que son filleul lui expliquait la situation. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage d'Hermione, qui gardait les yeux clos, et de son teint cireux.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- Vous n'avez pas cours en ce moment même, vous deux ? Je pense que vous devriez y retourner.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Hermione seule…, se justifia Ron. On doit rester auprès d'elle.

- Je vais le faire, répondit Sirius en plantant son regard dans celui du rouquin.

Sentant que ce dernier ne comptait pas se rendre si facilement, il abattit sa dernière carte.

- Je vous le demande en tant que professeur. Rejoignez les serres, et finissez votre cours. Vous viendrez la voir en fin de journée.

Ron hésita, mais Harry lui prit le poignet et le tira vers la porte.

- Veille bien sur elle, Sirius.

Le professeur répondit à son filleul par un signe de tête, et il les observa tandis qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie. Après s'être assuré qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas, Sirius se retourna vers Hermione et prit une chaise pour s'installer près d'elle. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à part être là pour elle, au moment où elle se réveillera.

Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre en quittant la salle de classe qu'à elle. Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios dans sa tête, pensant qu'elle était morte. Quand il avait aperçu les visages inquiets des deux Gryffondors, il avait été rassuré. Ils n'auraient pas réagi ainsi si leur amie était décédée.

Sirius repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et lui caressa doucement la joue au passage. Elle semblait si jeune, si… Pure. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son avant-bras, avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Ron et Harry se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Hermione.

-J'espère qu'elle s'est réveillée, dit Harry avant de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il fut surpris de voir que Sirius était toujours là. Encore plus en voyant qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione, les yeux rivés sur elle, guettant le moindre signe d'un réveil. Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Ron, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le lit de la jeune malade.

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, Sirius se retourna promptement, lâchant la main d'Hermione au passage.

- Oh, vous êtes là les garçons, dit-il en se levant rapidement.

- Oui, les cours sont finis, on vient prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, répondit Ron. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son état est stable… Mme Pomfresh dit que son sang a presque évacué tout le venin, c'est un bon début. Néanmoins, elle va rester plongée dans cet état comateux encore une nuit. Et demain tout ira mieux, j'espère.

Harry acquiesça, visiblement soulagé.

- Tant mieux… Mais pourquoi es-tu resté avec elle si tu savais qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas maintenant ? Tu avais des cours à honorer, je me trompe ?

- Je m'arrangerai avec Dumbledore, ne t'inquiètes pas… Vous pouvez retourner dans votre Salle Commune les enfants. Je reste ici. Au cas où.

Harry le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait plus son parrain. Il comprenait qu'il soit inquiet, mais de là à rester toute la nuit au chevet d'une simple amie de son filleul… Quelque chose clochait, et ce que Ron lui avait dit la veille au soir ne l'aidait pas à chasser ses soupçons. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Et Ariane ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, visiblement gêné.

- Et bien… Tu pourras lui dire que je suis occupé si tu la croises ? Ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire où je suis, cependant…

Touché. Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, tandis que Sirius reprenait sa place près d'Hermione.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude, signifiant qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, Harry fit part de ses doutes à son ami.

- Quelque chose cloche Ron. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius tient tant à rester auprès d'Hermione, c'est complètement absurde.

- Ha, je te l'avais bien dit, dit-il avec un sourire triomphal.

- Tu ne comprends pas, continua Harry. Il ne s'agit pas d'Hermione là. Si elle est entichée de lui, on peut voir ça comme un flirt de jeune fille. Mais c'est Sirius ! Je suis prêt à parier tout ce que j'ai qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Hermione…

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil hagard, visiblement étonné.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé…

- C'est ce que l'on va tenter de voir…

* * *

Voilà ! Harry et Ron qui s'en mêlent, un Sirius qui se rapproche de la belle alors qu'elle ne le sait pas... AH ! :D

La suite très bientôt, promis ! Veillez sur vous ! :)


	16. Céder à la tentation

Enfin la suite ! Oui je sais, pas trop tôt, je suis lente, toussa... Mais je suis en vacances ! Pour preuve, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée, signe que mon esprit est bien éveillé en ce moment. J'arrête de parler et vous livre la suite de cette histoire.

* * *

Hermione bougea lentement sa main droite, et en gémissant, elle fronça les sourcils, gênée par la lumière qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réveiller. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et sentit une présence humaine à sa droite.

- Hermione ?

Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais ses rêves avaient été si merveilleux qu'elle avait du mal à les quitter. Elle voulait dormir, dormir, sans se soucier du lendemain ou de quelque sentiment qu'elle prenait bien garde de garder enfoui au fond d'elle-même.

- Hermione ?

La voix se fit plus pressante, et la jeune fille sentit une main entrer en contact avec la sienne, la serrant fortement. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux à demi, assez pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard de celui qui l'appelait depuis quelques instants.

Sirius.

Hermione le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, avant qu'une terrible douleur à la tête ne l'oblige à fermer les yeux.

- Ma tête…

Sirius lâcha sa main et alla quérir Mme Pomfresh. Hermione les entendit parler quelques instants, avant que la douleur ne se dissipe. Les yeux fermés, elle put quand même constater que des rideaux avaient été tirés, protégeant tant bien que mal ses yeux.

- C'est une conséquence d'un repos prolongé. Miss Granger a quand même été endormie pendant plus d'une journée, il est normal que la vue d'une source de lumière lui pose quelques problèmes.

Finalement, quand la jeune fille put ouvrir pour de bon les yeux, elle était de nouveau seule avec Sirius. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tant qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, lui prenant encore la main.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Ne me refais plus jamais, Miss Granger !

En l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, mais ne répondit pas. Non pas à cause de son état, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pourquoi était-il là, près d'elle, dans de telles circonstances ? Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : le bal de Noël, leur danse dans l'observatoire. Et puis finalement, leur baiser.

Elle avait embrassé Sirius Black.

Mais non ! C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, laissant l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes, bouleversant son cœur et ses sentiments en un seul instant. Mais elle n'oubliait pas non plus qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser, y mettant encore plus d'ardeur que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

- Que fais-tu là, Sirius ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une réponse. Se pouvait-il qu'il tienne vraiment à elle, comme il l'avait insinué avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit de ses appartements ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle n'ait pas rêvé, et que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour lui ? C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir pour le moment.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, tout simplement.

- Inquiet à quel point ?

Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche afin de répondre, Harry et Ron entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, se jetant au chevet de la jeune fille. A bout de souffle, ils demandèrent pêle-mêle à Hermione si elle allait bien, si elle allait sortir bientôt, si leur absence à son chevet ne l'avait pas dérangée… Devant cette avalanche de questions, et voyant que la jeune fille avait désormais son attention accaparée par ses deux amis, Sirius s'éclipsa rapidement. La confrontation était reportée à plus tard…

* * *

- Du repos, Miss Granger ! Certes, je vous laisse quitter cette infirmerie, mais pas de bêtises, pas d'émotions fortes, pas de cours de botanique non plus avant une bonne semaine ! Je sais que vous ne voulez qu'étudier, mais votre santé passe avant tout, et elle n'est pas très glorieuse en ce moment, je dois vous mettre en garde. Allez oust !

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie un sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée de Ron et Harry. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et c'étaient deux jours de trop. Elle se sentait déjà bien depuis lors, mais l'infirmière avait insisté pour qu'elle reste encore « pour prévenir d'éventuelles rechutes », ce qui n'était pas au goût de la jeune fille. Mais elle avait tout de même réussi à négocier son départ, ce qui était un véritable soulagement.

- Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée entre quatre murs les garçons. Je vous promets que je commençais à devenir folle…

Ron lui lança un sourire radieux, tout en la tenant par le bras.

- Tu peux me lâcher d'ailleurs, je peux encore marcher toute seule, merci.

- C'est probable, mais je préfère te soutenir. Au moins jusqu'à la Salle Commune, rajouta-t-il devant son regard courroucé.

Ils parcoururent le chemin en silence, et Ron et Harry prenaient garde de ne pas aller trop vite, afin de respecter le rythme d'Hermione. Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées. « Pour changer… » pensa-t-elle. Sirius n'était plus revenu la voir depuis qu'il savait qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait essayé de soutirer des informations sur cette absence auprès de ses amis, mais ils ne semblaient pas en savoir plus qu'elle.

- Au fait, dit Harry. Le professeur McGonagall t'a préparé une chambre près des appartements des professeurs pour ta convalescence. Elle pense que tu auras du mal à te déplacer entre la Salle Commune et les dortoirs, à cause des nombreux escaliers. Tu seras ainsi au même étage que la plupart des salles de cours et de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Sirius viendra te chercher tout à l'heure pour te conduire à ta chambre.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure.

- Oh… Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine…

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense McGonagall, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle pense à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, comme toujours.

- Bien sûr…

* * *

Plus que dix minutes. Les cours allaient se terminer sous peu, et Sirius viendrait la chercher afin de la conduire à ses « appartements provisoires ». Assise près du feu, Hermione attendait sa venue, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Car au fond, tout cela la terrorisait. Avoir une relation avec un professeur, avoir une relation avec un homme deux fois plus âgé qu'elle, avoir une relation avec le parrain de son meilleur ami, celui que ce dernier considérait comme étant un père pour lui… Et pire, avoir une relation avec un homme qui allait se marier dans quelques mois. Mais pouvait-elle tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, les enfouir au plus profond d'elle, faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ?

Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Harry lui avait dit que Sirius était resté à son chevet pendant qu'elle était plongée dans le coma. Il lui avait dit qu'il semblait terriblement inquiet comme si… Comme si elle comptait pour lui, plus que de raison. Il le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait là une preuve de son attachement, bien qu'il ne soit plus venu la voir par la suite.

Ce soir, elle avait une occasion de mettre les choses au clair. Une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Sirius se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor afin de conduire Hermione à ses appartements. Minerva le lui avait demandé juste après que la jeune fille se soit réveillée il y a de cela deux jours, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Pourtant, savoir qu'il allait devoir l'aider à s'installer, seul avec elle, le mettait d'avance mal à l'aise. Il lui avait confié des choses le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Et surtout, il l'avait embrassé justement. Ce n'était pas digne du comportement d'un professeur, mais comment résister à une bouche si attirante, une bouche qu'on aurait dit faite pour lui ?

Il essaya de chasser ces pensées tandis qu'il entrait dans la Salle Commune. Son regard chercha Hermione du regard, et il l'aperçut lorsqu'elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Sa démarche timide le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Je pense même pouvoir rester dans mon dortoir, mais vu que le professeur McGonagall insiste…

- Ne jamais tenter de résister à Minerva, répondit Sirius en lui adressant un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et le suivit hors de la Salle Commune.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas pris mes affaires encore…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les elfes de maison s'en occuperont avec plaisir.

Elle acquiesça et fit en sorte de toujours marcher un peu en retrait de Sirius. Ce dernier s'en aperçut, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Arrivé devant une porte imposante, située dans un petit couloir caché à la vue de tous, il s'arrêta, et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Le mot de passe est « étoiles ». C'est un mot de passe par défaut, tu peux le changer si tu le souhaites.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- C'est… Immense.

Ils étaient dans un couloir, et en face d'eux se trouvaient un salon presque aussi grand que la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle devinait la présence d'une chambre à sa droite, ainsi que d'une salle de bain à sa gauche. Elle qui pensait n'avoir droit qu'à une petite chambre…

- Minerva ne fait pas les choses à moitié pour ses protégés, je dois l'avouer, se contenta de dire Sirius.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le salon, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le temps de s'asseoir dans le canapé moelleux.

- Je suis ravie. J'espère même que ma convalescence va durer longtemps avec tout ça.

Sirius lui sourit et recula finalement d'un pas.

- Eh bien, te voilà installée. Je peux partir maintenant.

- Attends !

Il s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle l'avait arrêté spontanément, sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite, ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

- Je… Sirius…

- Hermione… ?, répondit son professeur avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, tout en cherchant ses mots.

- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir… Je… Tu… J'ai dit… Je…

- Tu as dit que tu reviendrais. Et tu le regrettes maintenant, soupira Sirius.

- Non, je ne le regrette pas ! Je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, Sirius…

Elle se noya dans son regard, tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, troublé.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as peur ?, murmura-t-il.

- Si… Bien sûr que si, j'ai peur. J'ai peur Sirius, j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver si tu t'approches trop, j'ai peur de ce qui peut nous arriver si nous succombons. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce que pourrait être ma vie sans connaître ce qui pourrait nous arriver si nous nous rapprochons. Alors je ne veux plus lutter. Je veux voir ce qui nous arrivera.

Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, Sirius se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à être collé à Hermione. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle, et passa une main derrière sa nuque, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Ce fut comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais il savait qu'elle le désirait ardemment cette fois, elle ne voulait pas juste voir ce que ça faisait.

Sirius ne pensait plus que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Il voulait la posséder, et l'embrasser était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle en cet instant précis. Il la poussa doucement en arrière, et se laissa tomber avec elle dans le canapé. Soudain entreprenante, Hermione se mit à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant d'elle-même le baiser. Les mains de son professeur caressaient son dos à travers sa robe, la pressant de plus en plus contre lui.

Sentant une proéminence contre son bassin, Hermione s'arrêta subitement. Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est donc ce genre de réaction que j'inspire à mon professeur…

- Et bien plus encore, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Sirius en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Hermione reprit sa place près de lui dans le canapé, et Sirius remit en place une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. Il en profita pour caresser sa joue, comme pour ne pas oublier cet instant. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin cette fois, et il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Ca aurait été comme profiter d'elle, et il ne voulait qu'elle ait cette image de lui. Tout comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

Hermione profita de ce moment de flottement pour se lever en prenant la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

- On fait le tour du propriétaire ?, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Hermione avait sous-estimé la grandeur de la pièce. La salle de bain était encore plus imposante que la pièce principale, et la baignoire avait les dimensions d'une piscine. Sirius cependant ne semblait pas étonné, ses appartements étant encore plus grands.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez la folie des grandeurs, Miss Granger, plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la chambre.

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, professeur.

La chambre, contre toute attente, était relativement petite, à la manière d'un cocon. Hermione fut tout de suite charmée par ce petit espace, comme elle les aimait.

Hermione se retourna vers Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. La gêne du début s'était brutalement dissipée, et elle était juste comblée et heureuse. Savoir que quelqu'un partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle la remplissait de joie, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Et peu importe s'il s'agissait de son professeur, elle l'aimait. Elle en était sûre désormais.

Elle ferma les yeux et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sirius la regarda fixement, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps malheureusement.

- Tu as des cours à préparer ?

- Non, je… J'ai rendez-vous avec Ariane ce soir.

Ariane… Comment avait-elle pu oublier Ariane l'espace de quelques instants ? Hermione retira précipitamment ses mains des siennes, et baissa légèrement le regard.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper.

- Halte là ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que celle pour qui j'ai de réels sentiments, c'est toi Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de doute à propos de ça. C'est un fait, et je ne reviendrai jamais là-dessus, tu m'entends ?

- Je le sais. Mais je ne te demande rien Sirius. Je suis bien avec toi, et c'est le principal.

Hermione savait qu'en acceptant son baiser, en se livrant à lui, elle acceptait de ce fait de vivre dans l'ombre d'Ariane. Au moins pendant un temps. Elle n'était pas habituée à cet état de fait, mais elle l'acceptait. Pour lui.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras, baisant ses cheveux. Elle en profita pour l'enlacer, humant son odeur qu'elle commençait déjà à aimer.

- Repose-toi ce soir. Tu as cours avec moi demain à 9h.

Hermione sourit en se détachant de lui.

- Je serai à l'heure, professeur.

- J'y compte bien, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Hermione était partagée entre divers sentiments. La joie de ce moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, la mélancolie qui arrivait déjà à grand pas, et la tristesse de savoir qu'il serait dans les bras d'une autre ce soir. Mais elle en avait décidé ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius était déjà dans sa salle de classe à 8h30. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, passant la nuit dans les appartements d'Ariane, comme elle l'avait décidé. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de le séduire, même lorsqu'il la repoussait assez abruptement. Il avait finalement cédé à ses avances, retrouvant la douceur de ses bras féminins, se laissant happer par ses formes voluptueuses et le rythme infernal qu'elle imposait à leurs ébats.

Bien sûr, il avait eu honte après coup. Honte de partager avec une autre les plaisirs de la chair qu'il avait pourtant voulu réserver à Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas Ariane, mais comment résister à un corps si parfait, fait pour l'amour…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le tirant de ses rêveries.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille referma la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea vers Sirius, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Que fais-tu là ? Le cours ne commence que dans trente minutes, lui demanda Sirius.

- Je voulais te voir, c'est simple.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser de jeune fille, pensa Sirius, bien loin des manières d'Ariane. Elle se releva et lui sourit. Venir le voir à ce moment précis voulait dire quelque chose pour elle. Elle lui montrait ainsi qu'elle acceptait qu'il passe ses nuits avec une autre, bien que cette autre soit la seule à avoir de la légitimité, si seulement il gardait ses sentiments intacts pour elle.

Hermione s'assit sur le bureau de son professeur, lui faisant face. Ce dernier caressait machinalement sa jambe, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Cette première nuit dans tes appartements s'est bien passée ?

- Oui… J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais tout s'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle faillit lui demander « et toi ? », mais se retint à temps avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Ariane. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non. Juste que pour leur bien à tous les deux, il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Sans s'être concerté avec la jeune fille, Sirius pensait la même chose.

- Tant mieux. Je passerai te voir après les cours ce soir. Je peux même dormir avec toi si tu le désires.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, en rougissant.

- Pas de mauvaise interprétation, Hermione. Je te propose juste de dormir avec toi, rien de graveleux dans mes propos. Juste dormir, ça te va ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle en retour. Oui, je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée.

- Parfait.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, et prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis se fit de plus en plus passionné. Hermione le rapprocha d'elle, poussant même le vice jusqu'à encercler son bassin de ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmura Sirius à son oreille.

- Je veux juste te sentir près de moi…

Elle le serra contre elle, et finit par le libérer de son étreinte après quelques instants. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser de son bureau, et rejoignit sa place, au premier rang comme toujours. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à entrer, il ne fallait pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, Hermione regarda une dernière fois Sirius dans les yeux.

- A ce soir professeur…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Sirius est partagé, mais franchement, vous pensiez qu'il était un parfait gentleman prêt à attendre sa belle sans succomber aux plaisirs de la chair qui lui sont si gentiment offerts en attendant ? Que nenni ! :D Mais d'autres rapprochements vont avoir lieu, évidemment. Sans compter le côté drama de la fic, qui ne tardera pas, comme vous pouvez vous en douter...

**Idées, critiques, déceptions** ? A vos claviers, je prendrai tout en considération. Et encore **merci** pour votre fidélité. :)


	17. Souffrances et décisions

Oh... Plus de 6 mois sont passés... Ce ne fut pas une période évidente, j'ai rompu avec mon copain de l'époque le lendemain de la publication du dernier chapitre, j'ai retrouvé l'amour de ma vie dans la foulée (3615 ma vie :D), et puis voilà... J'avais fini par ranger cette fic dans un coin de mon cerveau, l'oubliant peu à peu, mais récemment, elle m'est revenue en tête, pour ne plus me lâcher. Je ne veux pas publier deux chapitres par an, loin de là. Alors je m'y remets, je m'y attèle. Bien que des concours m'attendent bientôt, que je dois quand même valider ma L3, et puis profiter de mon amoureux, de ma famille et mes amis. Mais Hermione et Sirius sont importants, et vous l'êtes aussi ! **J'ai relu vos reviews, et WAW, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, je vous adresse un grand MERCI**. Je ne suis pas habituée aux reviews personnalisées, peut être parce que les relire me donne le rouge aux joues, mais sachez que je suis comblée en les lisant. J'écris ce petit texte avant de reprendre l'écriture du chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et qu'il me plaira d'abord, sinon vous ne l'aurez pas avant longtemps. :D) 17 chapitres, c'est long, j'essaie d'avancer un peu plus vite, comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre 16. Je croise les doigts pour que des évènements surprenants aient lieu dans ce chapitre. :D Je vous embrasse.

* * *

Assise dans le canapé de ses appartements, Hermione soupira devant son devoir d'astronomie. Elle avait délaissé les garçons, occupés à disputer une partie d'échecs, préférant le calme de son salon. Provisoire certes, mais c'était une bonne chose finalement.

Les cheveux vaguement ramassés au dessus de sa tête en un chignon informe, elle grignotait le bout de sa plume, à la recherche d'un éclair de génie. Sa capacité de concentration était réduite à néant depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce qui lui était arrivé en cours de botanique, ou les événements qui avaient eu lieu juste après. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de se remettre au travail. Sirius n'allait pas tarder à arriver, supposa-t-elle.

* * *

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, Ariane.

Ramassant les affaires éparses sur son bureau, Sirius ne leva même pas la tête vers sa fiancée. Cette dernière se pencha encore plus vers lui, les mains à plat sur son bureau, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- S'il te plait... Tu ne veux pas que nous revivions le moment intense d'hier soir ? J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il fut à ton goût...

Sirius repoussa vivement la main que la jeune femme avait aventuré sur la sienne alors qu'il attrapait les derniers parchemins qu'il devait noter, et finit par planter son regard dans le sien.

- Ecoute, j'ai du travail. Désolé.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe, lui tournant le dos, quand elle prit la parole.

- Du travail qui implique cette pimbêche ?

Sirius se figea sur place, à quelques mètres de la porte, la mâchoire serrée. Au prix d'un grand effort, il se retourna vers Ariane.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de sa fiancée, qui s'avança vers lui d'un pas très lent.

- Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi, enfin, de qui je parle présentement, mon tendre amour. Ou bien dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ? Vu l'expression que tu abordes en ce moment, je ne pense pas devoir le faire cependant.

- Parle.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une position compromettant en parlant trop. Et puis, peut-être ne parlait-elle pas d'Hermione...

Ariane s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans mon dos quand je fais cours, Sirius. Malheureusement pour toi, les murs de cette école ont des oreilles, et même des yeux. Alors, quand tu t'empresses au chevet d'une pauvre étudiante sans aucune saveur, cela se sait. Je le sais. Quand tu restes pendant plus d'une demie heure dans ses appartements, soit disant pour l'installer, je doute fort que vous ayez fait le tour pendant tout ce temps. Quand je ne vous vois plus pendant de longs moments lors de la soirée de Noël, je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Tout ça Sirius, me fait penser qu'il n'y a quelque chose qui se passe entre vous.

Sirius ne broncha pas. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant d'opter pour la bonne solution.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ariane, à part que tu divagues complètement ?

- JE DIVAGUE ?

Elle recula, et se mit à rire compulsivement. Elle pensait à ce moment depuis la veille, quand il était venu la voir dans la nuit. L'odeur de l'autre, la rivale, virevoltait autour de lui comme une menace, une menace pour elle, une menace à son mariage futur. Elle avait pris sur elle, prenant le temps de se renseigner avec quelques Serpentards à la langue bien pendue qui ont décidé de lui donner quelques informations en échange de quelques points pour leur précieuse maison. Depuis quelques semaines, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle avait fini par penser que ce n'était qu'une psychose qu'elle se créait seule, que rien de tout ce qu'elle pensait n'était vrai.

Mais la distance prise par Sirius, à laquelle il fallait ajouter des informations grappillées ici et là, ainsi que les regards que cette petite peste lui lançait par moments avaient fini par faire éclater la vérité dans son esprit : il la trompait avec Hermione Granger.

- Tu vas donc pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, et m'affirmer sans ciller qu'il ne se passe rien avec cette petite intrigante ? Que tu n'éprouves rien ? Dis-le moi, Sirius ! J'attends !

Ce dernier gardait ses poings serrés, comme au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'ouvrir à Ariane sur les sentiments qui le liaient à Hermione. Sûrement pas.

- Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles. Arrête de te faire des films, Ariane, tu nous fais perdre du temps à tous les deux. Je veux bien être patie...

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi, Sirius ? Tu oses me parler de patience ? Cela fait des mois que je t'attends, que j'attends un geste de toi, que tu prépares ce mariage avec moi. Et toi, tu passes ton temps ailleurs, tu ne me regardes plus, j'ai l'impression d'être ton objet sexuel. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, bordel ?

Sirius s'aperçut que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Ne sachant que faire, il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la calmer. Il se savait en tort. Ariane était sa fiancée après tout. Il lui « devait » une conduite irréprochable, ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois, il le lui avait promis... Pouvait-il revenir sur cette promesse, à cause d'un coup de coeur qu'il a pu avoir pour une jeune fille de près de vingt ans plus jeune que lui ?

Il n'était qu'un lâche face à ses responsabilités. Il avait pour une fois l'occasion de vivre une vie normale, exempte de souffrance, avec une femme magnifique qui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Les premiers moments de leur relation avaient été parfaits, sans nuages. Alors pourquoi s'entichait-il maintenant d'une jeune fille qui ne lui était pas destinée ? Les mots durs d'Ariane lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la réalité : il s'était fourvoyé.

- Ariane, je t'en prie... Je suis désolé si tu as pu penser une chose pareille, ce n'était pas mon intention... Je sais que je n'ai pas été aussi présent que tu le voulais ces derniers temps, et je veux que tu me pardonnes. J'étais perdu, il est vrai, mais maintenant, je ferai en sorte pour que tu ne te sentes plus aussi mal, tu m'entends ?

Il sentit la jeune femme renifler tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Sirius ferma les yeux, de soulagement peut-être. En y réfléchissant, il savait qu'aucun avenir n'était possible avec Hermione. Sa douceur, sa fraîcheur, sa jeunesse lui avaient fait perdre la tête pendant quelques instants, mais qui était-il pour lui voler des années de vie ? Ariane était son salut, elle avait été là dans la tempête qui avait suivi sa fuite d'Azkaban, elle était toujours là, à l'attendre. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, ultime signe s'il en fallait de sa rédemption.

* * *

Une heure avait passé, et aucun signe de son professeur. Hermione soupira, et repoussa ses parchemins. Elle se leva du canapé, s'enroula dans un châle et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant, elle prit soin de ne pas claquer la porte, il était déjà assez tard, elle ne voulait pas réveiller tout le château. Les appartements de Sirius n'étaient pas très loin des siens, elle fut devant sa porte en l'espace de quelques secondes. Son coeur battait à tout rompre quant elle frappa – comme la première fois où elle s'était rendue à ses appartements.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et hésita quelques instants avant de frapper encore une fois. Plus fort. Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu.

Un grincement se fit entendre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Par l'entrebâillement, Sirius apparut. L'expression de son visage était assez étrange, il semblait partagé entre la surprise et la gêne. La honte. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, la situation était des plus improbables. Devait-elle lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu se glisser entre ses draps ? C'était absurde. Ou plutôt devait-elle lui demander si elle pouvait entrer, afin de discuter un peu. C'était une idée plus sage.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche afin de parler, Sirius la prit de court.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Hermione.

- Mais je... On devait se voir...

Sirius se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, baissant les yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Mal à l'aise, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Sirius, qui est-ce ?

La voix féminine émanait de la pièce où se trouvait son professeur. C'est là que la jeune fille plantée devant la porte se rendit compte que Sirius était torse nu, un drap noué autour de la taille. Les éléments se mettaient en place dans son cerveau, comme un mauvais puzzle qu'elle ne voulait pas résoudre, mais qui le faisait à sa place.

- Sirius ?

La voix se fit plus insistante, et Hermione regarda son professeur avec un air ahuri. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle sentit malgré elle une larme couler le long de sa joue, larme qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de main, pour ne pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit les mots qu'elle redoutait le plus d'entendre, sortir de la bouche qu'elle embrassait encore une journée plus tôt.

- Ce n'est rien Ariane, recouche toi.

Il avait dit ses mots en la regardant dans les yeux, comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour elle de l'entendre les dire. Sûrement voulait-il de cette façon lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait plus, qu'elle n'avait jamais compté, qu'il avait choisi. Oui, sûrement.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux corps, elle entendit la porte se refermer lentement. Les joues baignées de larmes qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de retenir, elle rejoint avec difficulté sa chambre, où elle s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Hermione était ailleurs. Son réveil avait sonné depuis quelques minutes, quelques dizaines de minutes peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de sortir de son lit depuis. Elle, toujours la première à être préparée pour une journée de cours, n'avait juste pas envie. Pas ce matin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, des larmes refirent leur apparition, à croire qu'elles n'avaient pas encore assez éprouvé leur hôte depuis la nuit dernière. Hermione respira profondément, essayant de les refouler, sans succès.

Intérieurement, elle remerciait le professeur MacGonagall de lui avait fourni cette chambre pour quelques nuits, lui offrant une intimité plus que nécessaire ce matin.

Elle se sentait si mal.

Au fond, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Se voyait-elle vivre une histoire d'amour passionnelle avec son professeur, cachés aux yeux de tous ? Elle réprima un rire nerveux. Oui, peut-être. Même si cela semblait si absurde, oui, elle avait cru que quelque chose de fort pouvait les lier, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Le goût de ses baisers le lui avait fait croire, et elle avait été assez faible pour tomber dans le piège.

Elle avait voulu oublier le temps d'un instant qu'il était fiancé à une divine créature, qu'ils allaient se marier, qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille moldue qui ne réussissait que parce qu'elle passait sa vie à dévorer les vieux livres de la bibliothèque. Elle ne venait pas d'une lignée de grands sorciers, elle n'avait pas d'atouts physiques indéniables, elle n'était rien. Rien comparé à Ariane. Rien.

Hermione trouva enfin la force de sortir de son lit, et de se diriger vers la salle de bains afin de faire une rapide toilette. Un coup d'oeil au miroir lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, même si elle avait sombré dans le sommeil une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne, épuisée d'avoir autant pleurer.

Elle se passa longtemps de l'eau sur le visage, comme pour effacer tout souvenir de cette nuit éprouvante. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé finalement, il avait laissé ses actes s'exprimer à sa place. En lui fermant cette porte au nez, il reniait tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, ou tout du moins, il refusait de lui laisser une place dans vie.

Il était temps qu'elle fasse de même et qu'elle l'oublie. Au moins un peu, au moins pour vivre normalement...

* * *

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde, les professeurs assis à leur place habituelle, et les élèves entrant au fur et à mesure. Les cours commençaient dans une dizaine de minutes, et les retardataires entamaient à peine leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius balayait toujours la Grande Salle du regard, comme il l'avait fait pendant les dix dernières minutes.

Hermione n'était pas là.

Il se réprima mentalement à cette pensée. Pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours qu'il pense à elle ? Il se souvint de la nuit dernière, et se dit qu'il lui devait des explications. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait lui donner. Mais si elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre, cela serait beaucoup plus difficile.

Alors qu'il commençait à passer en revue les différents moments où il pouvait la voir sans que cela soit suspect, il la vit entrer, seule. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors, mais ne vit ni Harry, ni Ron. Sirius les avait vus partir quelques minutes auparavant. Il la vit soupirer, et sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui pendant quelques secondes. Accrochant son regard, il put voir toute la peine du monde au fond de ses pupilles. Elle détourna finalement les talons, tandis que les autres élèves se levaient également, afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours.

Sirius se rappela alors qu'il avait cours avec les septième année dans cinq minutes.

* * *

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait prévu un devoir pour cette séance, lui évitant ainsi de devoir faire bonne figure devant Hermione. Alors que les plumes grattaient sur les parchemins, Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui avait exceptionnellement déserté le premier rang.

Il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Non. Il tentait de s'en convaincre depuis la veille, quand il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Cette larme qu'elle avait repoussée d'un revers de main fébrile l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle venait de lui confier son coeur, et il l'avait brisé en moins d'une journée. Il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne que c'était pour son bien...

Sirius s'était souvent entiché de jeunes filles dans sa jeunesse, et il avait eu l'impression de revivre cette période bénie de sa vie en effleurant les lèvres d'Hermione. Cette sensation grisante de contrôler le monde, d'être plus puissant que les autres, de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes... Grâce à un simple et unique baiser.

Mais il n'avait plus vingt ans, il en avait 17 de plus. Il devait vivre en conséquence, se marier, fonder une famille. C'était le souhait d'Ariane, et il le partageait. Bien sûr qu'il le partageait.

L'heure de cours passa très vite, et Sirius regardait maintenant le tas de parchemins grossir sur son bureau au fur et à mesure que les élèves les déposaient. Par un doux hasard, Hermione finit juste à la fin du temps imparti, alors que tous les élèves avaient déjà quitté la salle. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, n'osant pas lever son regard vers son professeur. Elle se dirigea finalement vers son bureau, et déposa rapidement son parchemin. Pas assez cependant pour qu'il ne puisse pas attraper son poignet au vol.

- Je dois te parler...

Hermione serrait les dents de toute ses forces afin de ne pas laisser voir qu'elle tremblait. Elle leva vers son professeur un regard rempli de colère et de chagrin, et libéra rapidement son poignet.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, professeur.

Il ne tenta pas de la rattraper alors qu'elle quittait la salle. Et ce pour une bonne raison : il savait qu'il l'avait perdue.

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre assez court, mais j'ai préféré couper ici, la suite est déjà entamée.

J'ai voulu axer ce dernier sur les introspections des personnages, qui se rendent compte que c'est une situation perdue d'avance. Des obstacles sont encore à prévoir, je n'ai pas fini de les faire souffrir, désolée. :D Mais c'est peut-être dans la souffrance que l'on se trouve des points communs avec d'autres personnes et que l'on développe d'autres relations, qui sait... ;)

Je vous l'ai dit au chapitre suivant, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais je le redis ici avec beaucoup plus de conviction : vous n'attendrez pas six mois pour avoir la suite ! PROMIS.

Je vous embrasse, très bonne fin de week-end !


	18. Révélations

Bon, je ne serai jamais ponctuelle, dirait-on... Mais je ne vous oublie pas, et voilà la suite de cette histoire. J'ai eu un petit peu de mal pour une partie que j'ai du réécrire, mais j'ai finalement eu le déclic qui a pu me sortir de cette impasse. :D

Merci à vos reviews, ce que j'aime avec vous, c'est que vous me donnez toujours des indications pour avancer. Je pense notamment à **13Juchan13** concernant Hermione, ou encore **MlleChat** et **The Cat with blue eyes** (vous vous êtes concertées pour vos pseudos ? :D) sur la pertinence de leur rupture.

Merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, si petit soit-il, ça me donne toujours encore plus envie de vous faire plaisir !

Le chapitre suivant est encore un peu court, mais ça met en place la suite qui sera riche en révélations !  
Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Les jours passaient, toujours aussi douloureux pour Hermione. Harry, et dans une moindre mesure Ron, était aux petits soins avec elle, bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être traitée comme une malade. Tout allait bien depuis l'accident. D'un point de vue physique en tout cas.

Ginny également restait très souvent avec elle. Hermione ne lui avait plus parlé de Sirius depuis. Elle sentait pourtant que son amie ne vivait pas bien cette situation, mais elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès. En tout cas, ils ne semblaient pas bien proches, si l'on prenait en considération les silences pesants qui s'installaient entre eux lorsque Sirius venait les voir. Il le faisait de plus en plus rarement, et cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. La jeune rousse savait également que Harry trouvait cette situation des plus étranges, car son parrain n'était pas du genre à l'éviter, ou à les éviter en temps normal.

Harry... Ils avaient finalement sauté le pas il y a quelques jours. Ses doutes d'il y a quelques mois s'étaient envolés, elle sentait qu'il partageait un sentiment très fort, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance et lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione, et encore moins à Ron.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre à la bibliothèque, Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère. Depuis sa rupture avec Parvati, il semblait plus sûr de lui. Comme si avoir eu une petite amie pendant quelques mois l'avait rassuré quant à ses chances de plaire à la gent féminine. Il n'hésitait pas à flirter avec des filles de Gryffondor, sous le regard amusé de sa soeur. Ron, le Weasley le plus maladroit du monde, se révélait être un tombeur, à sa plus grande surprise.

Tandis que Ginny replongeait dans son ouvrages de métamorphose, un bruit de talons féminins retentit dans la bibliothèque, dérangeant la quiétude du lieu.

Hermione releva la tête, agacée, et croisa presque instantanément le regard dédaigneux du professeur Météa. Ariane. Cette dernière s'approcha de leur table, et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Toujours aussi studieux à ce que je vois, je ne m'étonne pas de vous voir réussir dans ma matière.

Elle leur adressa un grand sourire, et Hermione remarqua que son regard se faisait plus insistant quand elle le posait sur elle. Gênée, elle replongea le nez dans son ouvrage de potions, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas rester là bien longtemps. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était impoli, mais elle était en bout de table, et elle n'était peut être pas concernée par la discussion.

- J'aurais un petit service à vous demander... Vous savez que Sirius et moi sommes fiancés... Néanmoins, nous n'avons pas pu organiser de réception lors de nos fiançailles, ce qui ne rend pas du tout cet événement officiel. J'avais dans l'idée d'organiser une petite soirée, avec les professeurs et d'autres proches, dans le château. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, de vos avis... Seriez-vous prêts à me rendre ce service ?

Elle leur adressa leur plus beau sourire, et Hermione essayait de respirer normalement. Rester concentrée sur son livre était de plus en plus difficile, surtout quand elle sentit l'enthousiasme de ses camarades.

- Bien sûr, Ariane !, s'exclama Harry. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de travail pour la semaine prochaine, nous pourrions passer une partie du week-end à vous aider tous les deux.

- Tu es tellement charmant, Harry. On se donne donc rendez-vous demain, à 13h devant les appartements de Sirius ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Malheur.

- Cette invitation vaut aussi pour toi, Hermione. J'aurai surtout besoin d'avis féminins, ta présence est plus que recommandée...

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Ariane qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Surprise de sa répartie, le professeur de divination tiqua légèrement, mais tourna les talons sans y répondre.

Demain serait une longue journée...

* * *

- Hermione, attends !

La jeune fille se retourna, et vit Ginny se diriger vers elle à grandes enjambées. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprit son souffle.

- Hé bien dis donc... Tu ne marches pas, toi... Tu cours !

- Oh, désolée, j'ai un cours de Runes anciennes, je n'ai pas très envie d'être en retard.

- Je comprends, répondit Ginny en marchant désormais à la hauteur de son amie. Dis moi, Hermione... Tout va bien pour toi ?

Etonnée, Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- Oui... Je vais mieux depuis mon séjour à l'infirmerie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge, et parla le plus bas possible.

- Non, Hermione. Je ne veux pas savoir ça, je vois bien que tout va bien à ce niveau. Je te parle de toi... Et de Sirius.

En entendant ce nom, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre. Comble du malheur, cela venait de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est du passé tout ça, Ginny. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fait part de cette lubie il y a quelques semaines, une rêverie d'étudiante je pense.

- Mais il t'a embrassée, Hermione, ce n'est pas qu'une « rêverie d'étudiante » comme tu sembles vouloir me le faire croire.

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir quasiment désert, et respira longuement.

- Ecoute, Ginny. Oui, ce que tu viens de dire a bien eu lieu, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est du passé. Je ne veux plus parler de lui, parler de tout ça. C'était une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Ressasser ces choses ne feront qu'empirer la situation. Et puis tu vois, il va se marier, Ariane va organiser une magnifique réception pour que le monde entier sache que leur amour est fort et sincère. Si ce n'était pas du passé, je n'y participerai pas, alors que j'ai dit le contraire à Ariane il y a quelques minutes. Je veux juste qu'on arrête d'en parler. Et si tu veux bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas très envie d'être en retard en cours.

Elle laissa son amie plantée là, abasourdie par le laïus qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ginny resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de faire le chemin inverse, vers la Salle Commune.

* * *

La nuit tomba bien vite sur Poudlard. Ariane rangea son bureau, prenant sous son bras les copies qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de corriger, et sortit de sa salle de classe. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle salua chaleureusement les étudiants qui croisaient son chemin alors qu'elle se rendait dans ses appartements. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, et de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas y assister ce soir. Quelque chose de bien plus important à ses yeux passait en priorité.

Après avoir rangé les copies sur la table basse, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle troqua sa longue robe noire contre des vêtements plus... Moldus. Son jean noir et son pull émeraude enfilés, elle entreprit de brosser ses longs cheveux blonds. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille se fit entendre. La jeune femme suspendit son mouvement, probablement à l'écoute, avant de reprendre là où elle en était, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes, elle prit des boucles d'oreille sur la commode et tandis qu'elle les mettait, un bruit de pas la fit se retourner.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Severus. Je crois même que nous avions convenu que je viendrai te voir, et non l'inverse.

Le professeur des potions resta au seuil de la porte de la chambre, admirant la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Il se trouve que j'ai finalement prévu autre chose pour ce soir... J'ai donc pris l'initiative d'avancer notre... Rendez-vous, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Une femme peut-être ? Ton goût pour les femmes faciles de Pré-au-Lard m'intriguera toujours, mon vieil ami, admit-elle dans un sourire. J'ai toujours pensé que...

- Trève de bavardages, professeur Météa. Venez-en donc aux faits.

Un sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude, Ariane se dirigea vers la porte, se pressant sciemment contre le torse de son collègue en passant près de lui.

- Nous serons plus à l'aise dans le salon pour discuter, suis-moi.

Severus Rogue la suivit, et refusa le verre de biéraubeurre qu'elle lui proposa.

- Si vous pouviez être brève, professeur... J'ai des choses urgentes à régler ce soir, comme je vous l'ai dit. Et aucune de ces choses ne concerne des... Filles de joie, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser.

- Oh, Severus ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me vouvoyer ? Aurais-tu oublier les merveilleux moments que nous avons partagé dans notre jeunesse ?

Ce dernier grommela, et prit place dans un des fauteuils, en face de la jeune femme.

- Je pense que j'ai perdu l'habitude de... Te tutoyer le jour où tu as décidé que partir était la meilleure des solutions.

Soudain sur la défensive, Ariane serra plus fort son verre entre ses mains.

- Je ne vous ai pas quitté de gaîté de coeur. Les autres le savent très bien.

- Les autres ? Les autres ont été aveugles te concernant, tu as toujours été leur préférée, celle qui réussit toujours tout, qui se fait aimer de tout le monde. Mais qu'ont-ils reçu en échange ? Rien ! Ou plutôt, si : ta trahison.

- Je n'ai pas changé de camp, Severus. Tu le sais.

- Tu as choisi Black !

Ariane ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait été blessée.

- Et toi, Severus, n'aurais-tu pas renié ta propre famille si tu avais eu la chance de vivre une vie heureuse avec Lily Potter ? Ne l'aurais-pas tu fait ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu de famille, Ariane. Ne mélange pas tout.

- Et bien tant mieux pour toi ! Te rends-tu compte qu'avoir une famille « puissante » est un fardeau ? Deux familles liées ne peuvent pas défaire leurs liens sans conséquences Severus. Les Météa ont toujours été liés aux Black, tu le sais. Et j'ai été liée à Sirius, ce qui...

- Arrête de mentir Ariane. Arrête, pas de ça avec moi.

- Tu sais que c'est la vérité !

- La vérité ?, dit-il en ricanant. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de ta vérité ? Je pense que tout ce que tu me dis est faux. Je te connais, je te connais depuis ta plus tendre enfance. J'ai passé des journées entières avec toi, je te suivais toujours. Tu étais rayonnante quand nous nous retrouvions chaque été, avec toujours une multitude de choses à me raconter.

- Tu divagues, Severus, nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble. Nous n'avions pas à nous retrouver l'été vu que nous passions l'année ici.

Severus eut un rictus. Il se leva, et alla s'accouder à la cheminée.

- Tu sais, tu peux berner tout le monde, tous les professeurs de Poudlard, tu peux même berner Sirius. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je te connais. Et tu es tout le contraire d'Ariane... Élisabeth.

La jeune femme se raidit brusquement, tandis que des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux bleus.

- Pas de ça avec moi. J'aurais pu avoir de la compassion pour toi si tu m'en avais parlé dès le début mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais rien, Severus. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores...

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu m'en parlais...

Il l'avait finalement rejoint et avait passé une main autour de ses épaules. Bien qu'il lui en voulait encore énormément, il ne pouvait supporter de la voir en larmes.

Elle leva la tête vers Severus.

- Je vais tout te dire... Mais je t'en prie, ne me juge pas.

* * *

Un livre de potions sur les genoux, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ginny était encore passé la voir une heure plus tôt, lui demandant quelques conseils pour son devoir de métamorphoses du lendemain, et venait de la quitter pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles.

Bien qu'être seule ne lui était pas vraiment bénéfique ces temps-ci, elle en profitait pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières semaines dans ses cours. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'en verrait jamais le bout.

- Ne tombe plus jamais malade, Hermione, tu vois bien ce que ça t'apporte..., murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle finissait la lecture d'un chapitre sur les potions contre les hémorragies, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait sûrement de Ron qui devait lui déposer son devoir pour qu'elle le corrige. Elle n'en finirait donc jamais...

- Sirius...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui fermer la porte au nez, il l'en empêcha.

- S'il-te-plaît, Hermione... Laisse-moi te parler. Juste cinq minutes.

Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à l'affronter. Pas maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui indéfiniment. Elle s'effaça finalement, le laissant entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as cinq minutes. J'ai du travail et...

- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il. Je voulais surtout m'excuser pour... La dernière fois.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as choisi, et je le comprends très bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Tu m'intrigues, Hermione. Tu sembles si forte... Mais je te sais aussi fragile, je sais que je t'ai blessé, et ce par bien des manières. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais du le faire. Je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans ta vie comme ça, tu es jeune, terriblement jeune...

Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle écoutait ses paroles, la tête baissée, ne sachant que faire.

- … Je regrette.

A ces mots, elle trouva le courage de le regarder. Si elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, c'était le moment où jamais.

- Tu regrettes... Sirius, sais-tu ce que je regrette ? Je regrette de t'avoir embrassé le soir du bal, je regrette de t'avoir écouté, de t'avoir confié mes sentiments. Tu étais le seul, le seul qui me comprenait, le seul qui m'écoutait. Je te croyais différent, tellement différent des autres. Je te voyais plus mature, moins égoïste. Mais je n'avais pas compris. Je pensais que ce que l'on pouvait ressentir l'un pour l'autre était suffisant pour faire abstraction du reste. Mais je ne voyais pas que tu étais lié à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui pouvait t'apporter bien plus. Alors tu n'as rien à regretter. Tu as sûrement passé du bon temps avec moi, te rappelant ta jeunesse, que sais-je. Mais si ses bras sont plus confortables que les miens, si ses lèvres sont plus agréables, tu n'as rien à regretter. C'est moi qui regrette de t'avoir écouté, d'avoir cru qu'il se passait quelque chose d'unique entre nous.

- Hermione, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas. S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en.

Il ne l'écoute pas et fit un pas de plus en sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça se terminait si mal.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Hermione...

- Alors sors, sors de ma vie...

Hermione retenait difficilement ses larmes, et ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état...

- SORS !

Etonné par son ton autoritaire, il décida finalement de l'écouter et s'en alla. Après avoir refermé la porte, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, le dos contre la porte, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

La suite avant la fin de mes examens, promis. :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je vous en pensez, et surtout vos avis quant au secret d'Ariane. :D


	19. Car il faut tourner la page

Suite ! Suite ! Suite ! :D Voilà la suite tant (?) attendue de cette fanfiction. Certain(e)s d'entre vous sont sur la bonne voie concernant Ariane, mais vous en saurez plus le moment venu.

Merci en tout cas de vos reviews qui me sont précieuses.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre de cette confrontation. Toujours prostrée contre la porte, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, séchant parfois ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse d'un autre, d'une personne plus accessible ? Cette relation à peine entamée et tuée dans l'oeuf la rendait malade.

Pourtant, il lui fallait relever la tête, aller de l'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépérir à cause d'un homme. L'avoir finalement parlé l'avait en quelque sorte fait ouvrir les yeux : c'était un lâche, un sombre lâche qui n'était pas capable d'assumer ses actes, il pouvait juste s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre de toute manière ?

Alors qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, elle se rappela qu'elle devait aider Ariane le samedi pour la préparation de sa réception en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles. La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle envisagea quelques secondes de ne pas s'y rendre. Qu'allait-elle y faire de toute façon ? Elle n'était pas douée pour organiser des fêtes, et encore moins quand elle n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Mais ne pas y aller serait se mettre à l'écart de ses amis, et ils lui en voudraient sûrement pour ça. Surtout, Ginny s'inquièterait, persuadée que tout cela avait encore un lien avec Sirius. Elle n'aurait pas eu tort. Tout avait un lien avec lui. Malheureusement.

* * *

Samedi arriva très vite. Sirius se réveilla avant l'aube, l'esprit ailleurs. Rester sous les draps aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais non, Ariane s'était mise en tête de faire une « réception » afin d'annoncer leurs fiançailles. Fiançailles qui avaient eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois pourtant. Certes, il y avait des règles à respecter dans les grandes familles, et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur jusqu'à là. S'il fallait passer par là, il le ferait.

Alors qu'il s'extirpait difficilement des draps, il se mit à penser à sa rencontre avec Ariane. Ariane... Magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Arrivée à Poudlard en cours d'année pour une obscure raison qu'il n'avait jamais su à l'époque, il avait tout de suite été électrisé par ses yeux bleus et sa blondeur éclatante. Jamais une fille n'avait pu lui faire tourner la tête à la manière dont elle l'avait fait. Tous ses sens étaient éveillés en sa présence, et il ne perdait pas un instant pour lui faire la cour. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle succomba, et pendant presque deux ans, ils vécurent un amour pur et sincère dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Avec un sourire, il se souvint de la réaction de James quand ils avaient officialisé leur relation.

- Toi ? Avec Ariane Météa ? Mon vieux, je ne te pensais pas capable d'un tel exploit !

Et pour un exploit, c'en était un. La jolie blonde était courtisée de toute part, mais elle avait choisi Sirius. Son nom prestigieux à l'époque avait peut-être joué en sa faveur, il ne l'avait cependant jamais su. Peu importait, il l'aimait et était prêt à oublier son passé de jeune homme au tableau de chasse impressionnant juste pour ses beaux yeux. Ils avaient connu tant de bonheur alors. Elle était à ses côtés à tous les moments importants de sa vie, et même dans les plus sombres. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle l'oublierait alors qu'il était à Azkaban... Il n'en était rien. Elle l'avait attendu, patiemment. Peut-être avait-elle eu des aventures, ici et là, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Dire qu'il avait failli la quitter il y a peu.

Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Les années commençaient à le rattraper. Certes, il était toujours aussi beau, mais ses traits étaient de plus en plus marqués. Comment une jeune fille comme Hermione avait pu s'enticher de lui ?, se demande-t-il en souriant amèrement. Finalement, il lui avait fait un beau cadeau en la laissant partir. La laisser partir... Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Et pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui le lui rappelait sans cesse : il lui avait fait du mal. Son égoïsme avait tout gâché, et la seule personne qui en payait les frais était la jeune femme.

Il avait voulu s'excuser, pensant que cela suffirait à la calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était désespérément en colère contre lui. Comment le lui reprocher ? Il avait agi comme un imbécile. Encore une fois. Sa première erreur avait été de l'embrasser dans ce grenier. Mais à ce moment, entouré des objets de sa jeunesse, elle lui rappelait tellement ses belles années... Son regard, sa bouche... Tout en elle était terriblement délicieux, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir passer un moment privilégié avec elle.

Son accident une fois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard l'avait encore plus troublé, et il avait bizarrement émis l'hypothèse de faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Ce qui, avec le recul, était totalement absurde. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et leur différence d'âge aurait été trop lourde à gérer...

Il devait cependant avouer que les moments – rares au demeurant – qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient été les plus beaux de ses dernières années. Certes, retrouver Ariane avait été un moment extraordinaire, bien que le temps avait un peu émoussé ses sentiments à son égard, mais embrasser Hermione, la tenir dans ses bras... Il soupira avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Ces moments étaient du passé dorénavant.

* * *

- Cette fête va être extraordinaire !

Ron sourit à Harry tandis qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Je pense bien. Et je pense surtout qu'on aura beaucoup de travail. Ariane semble intransigeante.

- Je pense aussi, Ron. Mais je suis content de voir Sirius enfin heureux. Il va se marier, fonder une famille, après avoir vécu si longtemps comme un paria. Il doit être fier du chemin qu'il a parcouru depuis.

Hermione déjeunait en silence, plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas échapper à la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Il n'a pas choisi la plus hideuse en plus, renchérit Ron. Ariane est vraiment... Waouw.

Harry se mit à rire tandis que Ginny venait se glisser à ses côtés.

- Prêts pour le grand jour ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Ariane nous attend pour 10h devant les appartements de Sirius.

- Parce qu'elle compte faire ça chez Sirius ? C'est assez grand ?, s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Oui.

Les trois compères se retournèrent vers Hermione, qui avait répondu machinalement. Cette dernière ne semblait pas plus étonnée par sa répartie que ça, et continuait de lire son article sur une révolte d'elfes de maison, fait assez marginal pour être souligné en première page de la Gazette.

- Hermione ?, appela Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes jamais allés dans les appartements de Sirius. Enfin, moi oui, mais... Seul.

Le regard de la jeune fille se troubla.

- Et bien je... Je pense que... Ce n'était qu'une supposition... Vu mes appartements. Enfin voilà, je pense que ce sera assez grand. C'est tout.

Soudainement empourprée, elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie en grommelant qu'il était bientôt 10h. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny qui semblait gênée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Ginny ?, demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question. Dans tous les cas, elle a raison, nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Elle se leva alors, laissant les deux garçons seuls et totalement désemparés.

* * *

Ariane faisait les cent pas. Sa discussion d'il y avait deux jours ne l'avait pas rassuré. Mais elle tenait à faire bonne figure, et essaya de se détendre. C'était SON jour, leur jour à eux deux, rien n'aurait pu gâcher cela. Ils allaient annoncer – même si cela avait été déjà fait de manière officieuse – à tous leurs proches présents dans le château qu'ils allaient se marier. Certes, aucune date n'avait encore été fixée, mais le principal était fait : le mariage allait avoir lieu.

Le danger que représentait Hermione à ses yeux était dorénavant dissipé. Enfin... Elle y pensait toujours un peu, elle avait toujours ce doute qui l'habitait et qui lui faisait croire que cette pimbêche allait gâcher sa relation avec Sirius à un moment ou à un autre. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Sirius avait fait un choix, même s'il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il avait des vues sur elle. A fortiori, il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais une femme sent ce genre de choses, et cela n'avait pas manqué d'être le cas.

Severus quant à lui... Il ne représentait pas une menace pour elle. Leurs intérêts concordaient, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais douté à vrai dire. Certes, le fait qu'il sache la vérité ne lui plaisait guère, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En voyant le bon côté des choses, elle pouvait dire qu'il pourrait lui être utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Très certainement.

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, elle alla ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle des bruits se faisaient entendre. Derrière elle, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione attendaient.

- Pile à l'heure ! Vous êtes incroyables, entrez.

Rien n'étonna Hermione quand elle entra à la suite de ses amis. La pièce était la même. Là où Sirius et elle avaient échangé leur second baiser... Son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur le canapé où cela s'était déroulé avant de revenir vers Ariane. Cette dernière resplendissait, comme toujours. Ses longs cheveux semblaient encore plus blonds que d'habitude, et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise avec ses cheveux mal peignés qu'elle avait coiffé en queue de cheval.

- J'avais surtout besoin de vous pour me donner des idées, pas forcément pour m'aider à les concrétiser, commença Ariane. Trois femmes, trois garçons, je pense que ce brainstorming sera fructueux !

- Parce que Sirius doit nous rejoindre ?, questionna Harry.

- Bien sûr. Je lui ai également donné rendez-vous à 10h dans ses propres appartements, mais il doit encore vagabonder dans le château. Il a du se réveiller très tôt.

- Il corrige des copies peut-être ? Je pourrais aller voir s'il est dans sa salle de classe..., avança Harry.

- Ce serait très agréable de ta part mon cher.

Sur ces entrefaites, Harry quitta les appartements de son parrain, laissant ses trois amis avec Ariane.

* * *

Le nez plongé dans une copie d'un élève de 3ème année, Sirius n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans la salle. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers lui avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Perturbé, Sirius leva la tête avant de croiser le regard de son filleul.

- Harry !, s'exclama Sirius en se levant précipitamment. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Il est 10 heures..., eut-il le temps de répondre alors que son parrain l'étreignait affectueusement.

- Ah ! Ariane t'envoie faire le boulot ingrat.

Avec un sourire, Sirius rangea son bureau, avant de suivre Harry.

- Je me demande parfois ce qu'elle trouve à cette idée de « réception ». Tout le monde étant déjà au courant de notre mariage prochain, cela me semble un peu déplacé. Mais que veux-tu... Ce que femme veut..., conclut-il avec un regard entendu.

Harry continuait de marcher à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches.

- Sirius, si je te posais une question, tu me répondrais franchement ?

Ce dernier se raidit, sentant le ton sérieux que son filleul avait pris.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais assez grand et mature pour encaisser toutes sortes de réponses. Vas-y.

- D'accord. J'attends de toi une réponse sincère dans ce cas, répondit-il. Il se passe quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant avec Hermione ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de questions. D'un côté, cela le gênait de parler de ce genre de choses à Harry, son filleul, la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait. Mais de l'autre, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et il lui avait promis la vérité.

- Harry... Je ne te cache pas que les choses ont été ambigües entre nous à un certain moment... J'ai peut-être fait croire à Hermione que des choses étaient possibles entre elle et moi... Mais, rajouta-t-il très vite, nous avons repris nos esprit il y a quelque temps, et aucun d'entre nous ne s'imagine des choses désormais. Rien ne s'est passé, Harry. Tout est derrière nous maintenant.

Harry leva vers lui un regard suspicieux, avant de se radoucir quelque peu.

- J'avais cru comprendre que la situation était tendue entre vous il y a quelques semaines... Mais Hermione réagit toujours aussi bizarrement, et je me demandais si les choses n'étaient pas encore d'actualité. Si ce n'est pas le cas... Tant mieux, finit-il dans un murmure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon garçon, dit Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient devant ses appartements. Je vais me marier, et rien ne me détournera de ce but.

* * *

Rien, hormis peut-être le regard que Hermione posa sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Sirius s'ordonna de tourner la tête pour ne pas croiser ce regard qui l'avait perdu tant de fois auparavant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ginny et Ariane avaient déjà commencé à changer la configuration de la pièce, tandis que Ron finissait de déplacer le canapé.

- Je ne reconnais même plus mon salon...

Ariane se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce sera encore mieux que ce sera terminé, crois-moi.

La matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sous le signe du changement, et à la fin de la journée, tout était prêt. La pièce était devenue une vraie salle de réception, et Sirius s'étonna de la trouver aussi spacieuse. Les éléments de décoration étaient somptueux, pas trop féminins, mais élégants au possible.

- Ce sera une belle fête, lui glissa Ariane, alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Nous allons finalement dire à tous nos proches que nous nous aimons et que nous allons nous marier.

- Tous nos proches... C'est vite dit. Mes meilleurs amis ne seront pas présents, ta famille non plus... Je pensais pourtant que tu aurais voulu les inviter, je les ai toujours apprécié.

- Tu sais, Poudlard est loin de là où ils habitent... Et puis, je doute qu'ils auraient voulu venir.

- Ils étaient pourtant ravis de nos premières fiançailles... Prématurées certes, concéda-t-il dans un rire, mais fiançailles quand même.

- Les temps ont changé Sirius, répondit Ariane avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai plus besoin de leur consentement de toute façon.

Elle se dégagea soudainement de ses bras, et alla vérifier que tout était prêt pour le buffet. Harry et les autres étaient rentrés à leurs dortoirs afin de se préparer pour la réception, et il décida d'en faire de même en rejoignant la salle de bain.

* * *

Hermione finissait de coiffer ses cheveux quand on toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny entra et se planta derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es superbe Ginny. Cette robe noire te va à merveille.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de cette robe rouge. Rouge gryffondor, quoi de plus normal pour la plus brillante d'entre nous ?

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, quand Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller avec ce chignon sévère.

- Je le trouve très réussi, s'empourpra Hermione. J'y ai passé une bonne demi-heure je te signale.

- On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement... Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Sans attendre une réponse, Ginny libéra sa masse de cheveux châtains et entreprit de les lisser à l'aide d'un sort très utile que sa mère lui avait appris. Elle ne les lissa pourtant pas excessivement, gardant des boucles lâches aux bouts de ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect plus naturel.

- Là ! Tu es parfaite. Naturelle et parfaite.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste à travers le miroir.

- Pas assez parfaite pourtant...

Comprenant tout de suite où la brune voulait en venir, Ginny serra ses épaules entre ses mains, en signe de compassion.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Hermione, et je ne veux pas que tu te forces à en parler. Mais tu dois être plus forte que ça... Je t'ai connue plus combattive ! Si tu veux quelque chose, donne-toi les moyens de l'avoir. Ne baisse pas les bras si cela te fait tant souffrir.

Hermione posa une main sur celle de Ginny.

- Je sais, tu as raison, mais parfois il faut accepter de se retirer. Rester dans le jeu peut être plus douloureux qu'on ne le pense, et je ne suis pas prête à continuer cette mascarade. Tout ira pour le mieux Ginny, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Elle se leva ensuite et passa un bras sous celui de son amie.

- Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous rendre à une réception, dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le salon-salle de réception, elles furent tout de suite épatées par le jeu de lumière. Le travail qu'ils avaient fourni dans la journée ne s'en trouvait que magnifié.

Hermione aperçut Ariane rire à gorge déployée avec Hagrid. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, l'ensemble des professeurs devisaient entre eux, tandis que Ron et Harry étaient en grande discussion avec Sirius. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Il faut savoir que le métier d'Auror était celui envisagé par ton père, Harry.

- Je sais, Sirius. C'est une des raisons qui me poussent à l'envisager, même si ce n'est pas la seule.

- Et toi, Ron ?, demanda Sirius.

- Oh ! J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à être gardien de Quidditch. Je ne me vois pas faire une grande carrière d'Auror, répondit-il humblement.

- Moi non plus, grand frère, pouffa Ginny en s'installant près de lui.

Hermione prit place à côté d'Harry, prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe.

- Tu es ravissante, lui glissa-t-il alors qu'elle prenait un verre de biéraubeurre.

- Oh, merci Harry.

Au cours de la soirée, elle surprit à plusieurs reprises le regard de son meilleur ami sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la troubler quelque peu. Mais elle était plus occupée avec Ron qui s'était mis en tête de la courtiser, semblant oublier les évènements passés.

Alors qu'elle comptait s'éclipser, Ron la suivit jusqu'à la porte, une main sur sa taille.

- Reste ! On commence juste à s'amuser, ce serait dommage de partir maintenant...

Il l'entraina vers l'intérieur alors que de la musique commençait à retentir dans la pièce.

- Tu vois ? C'est l'heure de danser. J'espère que tu ne me refuseras pas cet honneur, lui dit le rouquin.

Avec un sourire, Hermione accepta de danser avec lui. Il avait finalement raison, se dit-elle, elle méritait de s'amuser un peu. Ron la fit tournoyer pendant les chansons rock, et finit par la serrer contre lui au son d'une musique plus posée. La tête contre son épaule, Hermione ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir que Sirius et Ariane faisaient de même à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pour cette raison, elle accepta que Ron pose ses mains plus bas sur hanches, elle accepta même qu'il la serre encore plus fort contre lui. Tout pour ne pas voir ce couple amoureux s'enlacer à côté d'elle. Tout pour ne pas croiser son regard compatissant. Tout pour l'oublier.

Elle ne rechigna pas non plus quand Ron l'entraîna dans le couloir dehors et qu'il la plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser. Bizarrement, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas de papillons au ventre comme c'était le cas avec Sirius. Rien. Mais Ron... Ron était là pour elle, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui. Elle ne serait jamais déçue, car elle n'attendait rien de lui. Ces pensées en tête, elle le pressa de plus en plus contre elle et approfondit le baiser.

- Hermione, tu me rends dingue, si tu savais... Parvati, c'était rien, je...

- Tais-toi...

Il ne devait pas parler, il devait juste être là pour elle. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un toussotement léger. Ron se dégagea à contre-coeur, et Hermione put croiser le regard de Sirius, abasourdi. A côté de lui, Ariane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- On ne voulait pas vous déranger..., dit-elle.

- Je... On...

- Ça va, Ron, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, Sirius et moi avons fait bien pire à votre âge.

Avec un sourire, elle s'éloigna tandis que Sirius restait planté là, dévisageant Hermione. Il était obnubilé par ses cheveux désormais en bataille et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

- Sirius, tu viens ?, demanda Ariane.

Avec un effort surhumain, il se dirigea vers elle, laissant les deux adolescents dans le couloir. Ron soupira quand ils furent hors de portée.

- Fiou ! Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous coller ou je ne sais trop quoi... Heureusement que c'est Sirius qui nous a vu et pas ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue, dit-il en rigolant.

- Oui, heureusement que c'était Sirius..., répondit-elle, le regard dans le vide.


End file.
